Exploring
by HannahClyde
Summary: Todoroki's sudden arrival at Midoriya's house, lethally wounded, will unleash hidden feelings inside both of the boy's hearts, taking them to explore their relationship further, and to discover really important things about Midoriya's past.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I wrote this fic because I'm really into Boku No Hero Academia, and I really ship Todoroki and Midoriya; this is my way of making a world where they actually are together -because of course that won't be the case in the series :(_

 _English is not my native language so there may be grammatical and synthactical mistakes in the story, don't be too harsh on me! ;)_

 _Please favorite/follow/review!_

* * *

 **Todoroki**

Izuku Midoriya was at his desk, his notebook full of notes about his studies on heroes, their quirks and battling strategies illuminated by his lamp light. It was about 11pm, and he was so concentrated he nearly jumped off of his seat, startled, when a heavy knock fell on his door.

Frowning, he clenched his fist, preparing his One For All, and went to the entry of his house. Who would come at this hour to his place, on a Thursday, when his mom was staying at her sister's in Osaka and the only one at home was him, who was not expecting anyone?

Midoriya opened the door, and a strangled cry of surprise died in his throat.

Right before him, Shoto Todoroki, the cold-hearted and blank-faced boy that was his classmate at UA, was curled up on himself, having abandoned his proud height. His face was covered in ashes, and most of the upper part of his body wasn't covered in clothes but in serious, burning wounds.

"Midoriya…", he hardly murmured, until he collapsed on the latter.

Midoriya's previous shock was replaced by consternation, and he covered his fellow student with one arm, bringing him inside his house and closing the door.

"Todoroki", he said with anguish. "You look -you look terrible, come to my bed, we have to do something about this-"

Todoroki followed Midoriya inside his appartment, finally landing on the bed that the green-haired showed him. To the teen's despair, Midoriya left the room, and even if he knew he was going to come back with something to heal him, he tried to reach him with his hand, pleading without a sound: "Don't leave me…"

It seemed to Todoroki that an eternity had passed since Midoriya had gone to find something for his wounds. Nearly fainting, he recalled his father's guttural voice, screaming to him how useless he was while he shot his lethal flames towards him… And that was enough to wake him up again, feeling dizzy by the unbearable pain in his body… Which was curiously starting to ease a little bit…

Through his half-lidded eyes, he saw his green, curly-haired classmate very concentrated while he applied an ointment on his injuries. Even though it didn't calm the shrieking pain of his torso, it progressively started to smooth it. He realised his breaths were less heavy, and that he was more aware of what was happening and where he was. He looked around him, loads of All-Might posters and figures inside the room, and he smiled for his insides. He was in a safe place.

"There. Do you feel any better?", Midoriya asked him, concerned.

"Yes", he said faintly. "What was that?"

"It's kind of a 'secret' ointment my grandma used to do", Midoriya explained. "It has a few medical plants, and other stuff -I don't know, but it actually works", he said, looking at Todoroki's body with a very serious expression.

Then he took a wet towel he had brought. "We have to clean your face as well", the green-eyed said. He washed Todoroki's face gently. This relaxed the teen immensely.

Then his emerald eyes met the heterochromatic ones of his classmate.

"Uh- would you like something to eat? Or maybe you just want to rest, I don't know- my mom's not here until next Monday so there's no problem if you wanna stay over-"

Todoroki's turquoise and grey eyes looked intensely at Midoriya's. "Can you stay with me? I just want that…", a small voice surged from his throat.

Midoriya's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, ok, um- you want me to sit next to you?"

As a response, Todoroki took Midoriya's hand, dragging him onto the bed. With difficulty, he made place for the latter to sit, and sitting down himself, he rested his head on his chest. Still startled with surprise, Midoriya leaned back, laying down on his bed, and Todoroki's head accomodated on the place where his heart was.

"Please take care of me", Todoroki pleaded. "Please hug me. I can't go back home. I'll explain everything later. But just please hold me".

Midoriya couldn't ignore the effort and sincerity in his classmate's voice to say this, so first a little bit clumsily, he folded his arms around him, but then relaxed when he heard and felt the teen's calm, deep breathing. He had fallen asleep.

Midoriya couldn't be completely aware of how real this was. His feelings towards Todoroki had evolved from utter fear to a little more than an acquaintance, or even a friendship: first, he had seen the binary-colored hair as the big, proud hero that had been admitted to UA by recommendation, who seemed overpowerful compared to his weak and frail use of One For All, which was absolutely shameful. Then, when Todoroki had defied him at the UA's Sports Festival; when he had thought of Midoriya as a trustworthy and deserving rival. And afterwards, when Midoriya had sacrificied himself to save Todoroki from his childhood trauma, telling him he was going to be a hero by himself and reminding him his quirk was his and belonged to nobody else, and so he wanted him to fight him with _all_ his power -at that moment, he knew that something between them had changed. The way those grey and turquoise eyes looked at him -he could almost see a gratitude, and even some sort of affection. And this had finally been ratified when Todoroki had run from Endeavor, during the student's internship, to help Midoriya and Iida in a battle between life and death.

Midoriya's admiration towards Todoroki had never decreased, but with each battle and goal he was reaching, and the more he was learning to use One For All, he had let him feel as if they were actually equals. Two heroes who would have an amazing career, saving people's life and the whole world.

Midoriya smiled. He loved to think hugely, and imagine himself as some sort of All Might, a Symbol of Peace himself-

But then he thought, Todoroki and him would never be equals. Todoroki was so graceful, so strategical, so fast; so powerful. Midoriya would never stop looking at him as someone who was superior to anyone else in the class, and even superior to many pro heroes.

He suddenly realised he had been stroking Todoroki's binary colored hair for a while now. He stopped, looking shocked at his hand: what was with him? Maybe letting him sleep on his chest was okay, but stroking his hair wasn't too affectionate? Or- were maybe both of them too affectionate? What was happening?

He feared Todoroki would wake up with the way his heart had started racing, so he delicately let go of him and sat on the floor. What had he been thinking? _I mean, I've always admired him, and I really appreciate his company. Yeah, I really like being around him. And I'm really interested in learning more, or everything about him. And I think of him a lot. But aren't those feelings everyone has towards a friend? I've never really had any friends, so I wouldn't know, but I'm pretty sure this is normal. I mean, it's the same thing I feel towards Ochako, right? And- Iida, isn't it?_ The negative answer inside Midroiya's head at this was immediately repelled from his brain, and he tried to concentrate in something else.

He looked at his cellphone, and realized it was already past midnight. He had planned to get up at 5:30 am to go jogging, and he was quite tired because of training that day, so he needed to sleep. He thought about his mother's bed, but what if Todoroki woke up at the middle of the night, needing him? Maybe the living room was nearer to his bedroom, and he would be able to hear if his classmate called him for help.

Or maybe… He looked up at his All Might cushion, and realised that the best idea was to sleep on the floor next to Todoroki, so he could be of immediate help if needed. He got up, came back with a blanket to cover his classmate, and then took the pillow and laid down on the floor, trying to sleep.

But he just couldn't. Why, of all people, had Todoroki chosen him to help him? He was shocked about this, but he couldn't deny he felt really happy he had come to him. Why was that? _I guess I'm really happy I can help a friend._ But why was he feeling so nervous?

Without willing it, he pictured himself all the times he had shot discrete glances at Todoroki while training, fascinated by his elegant yet powerful squirk, and studying his muscled torso, his big arms -he even had tried to look at him when he had undressed in the dressing rooms, taking off his sweatpants, but it had been just once.

Just once. Because of course he liked girls, didn't he? He honestly hadn't had many experiences in his love life, besides pecking one or two girls, and one of those pecks, playing the bottle game. Oh, and he had once sort of kissed a girl, but when her tongue had made its way through his mouth he had been disgusted and had stopped immediately, running away from her as if she was devil himself. And he also had kissed a very close friend to his a few times. But he hadn't been particularly excited about those experiences, really.

What the heck was happening to him? He took his head in his hands. His mother would never, ever forgive him if he told her this dizzying feelings he was trapped in. Because he didn't even want to think of the word itself-

Trying to calm his suddenly harsh breathing, he tried to relax and think about the next day. He would wake up in a few hours, go running, then come back to take a shower and get ready to go to school. He would be with the other guys, he would probably be distracted and not think about the boy who was peacefully sleeping on his bed. Hopefully the latter wouldn't wake up in the morning and come to school with him, or the whirlwind of feelings wouldn't live his head anytime during the day. With these thoughts in mind, he slowly fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Uraraka**

The next day, Todoroki woke up completely startled and disoriented on Midoriya's bed. He didn't remember where he was until he saw all the All Might memorabilia around the room, and he was able to let out a relieved sigh. He was still in the pants he had yesterday, but he was sthirtless, which gave him the chance to look at all the damage Endeavour had made. Surprisingly, it was better than yesterday, and it ached less.

He moved to take his phone and look at the hour it was, when he saw an All Might pillow on the floor. _Midoriya slept on the floor?!_ He suddenly felt really guilty, and the image of both of them laying on the latter's bed came back to him. He was resting on his chest, listening to the calm beating of his heart, wrapped in his embrace… He even had the impression Midoriya was stroking his hair softly…

The memory made his heart melt with tenderness. Why had Midoriya left the bed to sleep on the floor? Why had he taken away this warm feeling that Todoroki was aching to feel since his mother had left the house to go to a mental hospital?

He realized it probably had been very weird and awkward to Midoriya to be in that situation. Him asking to rest his head on his chest, and coming to his house, and…

This had been ridiculous. Of course Midoriya had received him because he was very kind, and not because he liked him or anything. _Then why did he take me in his arms? And why did he let me sleep on his chest? And why did he caress my hair in that sweet manner?_

His head was the same whirlwind as Midoriya's. Why had he asked for him to help him? Why had he thought of his fellow student as the saviour of the desperate and distressed moment he was living at his house? Why had he felt attracted to Midoriya? And above all… Why had he asked him to wrap his arms around him, and it had felt so incredibly nice and smooth?

1:15 pm. He couldn't believe he had slept so much and that he had been so tired. He suddenly noticed that there was a tray on Midoriya's desk, with a pile of french toasts and a note. He let go of the blanket covering him, lifted himself from bed, and held back a cry, tears pouring from his eyelashes. He wouldn't be able to go to school today because of his wounded body. Very carefully, he got up and went to Midoriya's desk, and read the green-inked note that laid on the tray.

 _Hey, Todoroki! Hope you're feeling better. Don't bother going to school today, the damage in your body is way too serious._ _I'll be back at 6pm. If you are hungrier, there's pasta and some sausages in the fridge. See ya!_

 _PS: The ointment I used yesterday for your wounds is on my night table. Be sure to put some on._

Todoroki smiled at the his classmate's clumsy calligraphy, thinking it was very cute. He looked at the pile of french toasts before him, and with a sudden urge, he launched himself to eat them. Before he could think of it, the plate was empty. It wasn't until that moment that he realised how hungry he actually was.

He got out of the room, and observed Midoriya's apartment. It was a wide room where the kitchen was connected to the living room, making it easy for someone who was cooking to start chatting with someone sitting on one of the sofas. He saw the fridge in one corner of the kitchen, opened its door, and just as Midoriya had mentioned, there was a plate with pasta and sausages. He took it to the microwave, and while it was heating his meal, he searched for clutery. As soon as he found a fork and a knife, and the beeping sound of the machine adverted him that his plate was ready, he sat at one of the kitchen's chairs and devoured its content, just as he had just done with the french toasts. He then took both dishes, and washed them.

After that, he went to Midoriya's room, captivated by his almost freaky fanatism over All Might. He had all kinds of figurines of the hero, of all the shapes and sizes, as well a pillow with All Might's face on which Midoriya had slept that night. There were posters that covered the walls. One of them was a huge poster stuck on the door from the inside, which made Todoroki feel a little bit uncomfortably observed. He thought about telling Midoriya to take it off for a while -but wait, how long would he be able to stay at his house? Maybe his classmate would tell him to find somewhere else to pass the night. He felt stupid, why did he think he was going to stay longer?

He thought again about last night. He pictured himself as he had arrived at Midoriya's door last night, in a pitiful state, and collapsed into him begging for help. The shorter male had taken him to his room with urge, and had gone to look for something that could cure his burning injuries. Then he had folded his arms around him, just as Todoroki had asked him to, and he had let the binary-colored haired teenm sleep on his chest, stroking his hair.

All of these were good signs, but Midoriya was incredibly generous and noble. After all, he had sacrificed himself for Todoroki to finally emancipate him from the burden he had had since the day his mother was taken from him, more than ten years ago.

He suddenly experienced a warming feeling inside his chest, and sighed with relief, a smile on his lips. He had come to Midoriya because he had very special feelings for him. Ever since that day at the Sports Festival, he felt lighter, and everytime he looked at Midoriya he couldn't repress a tenderness that was building inside his heart.

Was this to be in love? Was this will to be near Midoriya due to the fact that everything felt warmer and everything seemed to be alright? And this will to kiss him, that wouldn't leave his mind?

He suddenly felt a strong pain in his torso. He remembered that Midoriya said that the ointment he had used the night before was on his night table, and there he found it. He would've preferred that the green, curled-haired boy put it on him, but he knew he had to wait hours for him to be home. He covered himself in the viscous substance, and laid down on the bed, suddenly feeling really tired. With the medicine easing his pain, his eyelids started to feel heavy and he fell asleep again.

* * *

Todoroki was suddenly awaken by giggles that came from the living room. They were undistinctingly a girl's. Todoroki's heart sank. Was it Midoriya's mom?

He knew he would have to face her sooner or later, so very slowly so not to unleash pain from his chest and stomach, he went to open the closed door of the room, shirtless. What he saw filled him with disappointment.

Uraraka and Midoriya were sitting on one of the sofas, their faces very close to each others', and whispering. He realised Midoriya was blushing furiously while Uraraka giggled, a hand on her mouth.

He felt a raging feeling rising from his stomach to his face, and roughly said: "Am I interrupting something?"

Midoriya turned to him, startled. If possible, his face became even redder. "Todoroki! Hey! Uh, how was your nap?", he said nervously.

"It was fine, thank you", Todoroki answered sharply.

"Oh, uh- good! Did you like the french toasts I made? I could prepare more if you want-"

"No, thank you", he answered coldly. Why was he being like this? It was so unfair! Midoriya had been so kind to him and now he had become his usual version of bitter human being.

"Um… So! I'm gonna leave you guys alone!", said Uraraka, a bit surprised by the tone of the conversation.

Shooting a nervous glance at Todoroki, Midoriya followed Uraraka to the door of the apartment, and whispered something inaudible to Todoroki in her ear. "Of course!", she answered, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him on the cheek. "Bye, guys!", she said with a secret smile, waving at them.

After the door was closed, an awkward silence was installed between the two boys. Finally, Todoroki broke it. "I didn't know you and Uraraka were dating", he said as casually as he could, but it resulted in an almost accusing tone.

"Dating? No! Not at all!"

Todoroki softened his tone. "Really?" Then he regained his cold one. "But you like her, right?"

"No! She's my best friend", Midoriya answered. "We're just really good friends. Nothing could happen between us."

Todoroki frowned, not very convinced by this answer.

"It's like…" Midoriya murmured, very concentrated. Then, as if a lightbulb just turned on inside his head, he said: "It's like a connexion. A very strong connexion I have with her. It's like she doesn't have to tell me what she's thinking, and neither do I, but we know anyway what the other has in mind. I feel like she's an open book to me, and I am one to her as well". His eyes shone. "We know we're there for each other, you see?" He looked at Todoroki.

"And could that not be love?", the latter asked, confused.

Midoriya chuckled, his freckled cheeks rosing. "I think it is love. But not a romantic one. A friendly one. Because when we kissed…"

"You kissed?!", Todoroki asked, a little bit too aggressively.

A bit taken aback by Todoroki's sudden reaction, Midoriya answered: "Yeah, we kissed a few times. Because what we felt was so strong, you see? But we realised we didn't like each other in that way. I've never had a sister, but it felt like if I had, that would've been Ochako. It felt like kissing my own sister", he nodded pensively. "So that was when we realised we were just really, really good friends".

Midoriya didn't realise the weight he had taken off of Todoroki's chest by this revelation.

"And you?", the green-haired asked shyly. "Do you have anyone you have connected with so far? Ro-romantically", he stuttered. Of course he didn't like the idea. "Or in whatever sense?"

Todoroki weighted his answer, looking blankly into space. After a few seconds that tensed Midoriya, he said, looking him in the eyes very intensely: "The only one I've felt connected to is you".

Midoriya's big, emerald eyes opened wide in surprise, and he blushed slightly. Then, with a smile that could've illuminated the whole room, he said: "I feel the same way about you!"

Todoroki couldn't help thinking how adorable those big, bright eyes were, but he sensed that Midoriya hadn't balanced the real weight in his words. He wasn't talking about a connexion like he said he had with Uraraka -he was answering him about a romantic connexion. But the way Midoriya had made his question made it confusing for him to really know about what Todoroki was talking.

Still smiling at Todoroki, Midoriya went inside his room and started talking to the latter: "In this apartment there are only two rooms, my mom's and mine, so I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to stay in the same room, unless you prefer me to sleep on the couch-"

Todoroki felt taken aback by this offer. He had not dared making himself illusions about still staying and Midoriya's one or more nights. And he was absolutely against the fact that they sleep aside.

"No, of course not! We'll sleep in the same room. In the same bed, if you want", Todoroki said blushing, having followed Midoriya inside his room.

"Oh, there's no need for that", blushed the green-haired. "You can take my bed and I'll take the one that's underneath."

He put himself on his knees and from under the bed, pulled another one that had little wheels, which made the maneuver easier.

"There it is. I'm sleeping here", he said indicating the said bed; "my bed's for you, it's cozier", he said getting up. "Now, let me see those wounds so we can put some ointment on them. Get on the bed."

Todoroki obeyed, exposing his wounded torso that was surprisingly better than the day before.

"Hey, this thing actually works", Midoriya said in surprise. "Look! Even though you still have some serious injuries, they seem to have diminished their size."

"It really does", Todoroki said. "Do you know what's inside this medicine? I'd really like to know."

"Hmm… I actually have no idea. All I know is that it's made of special plants. Or something like that." He shrugged. "So, I was thinking that as the situation at your house is very delicate, I could talk to my mom and ask her if you can stay here for a while. Until you get better, or feel better, or ready to go back. That means you can stay here as long as you need to."

Todoroki's eyes filled with tears he tried to repress unsuccessfully. Before he knew it, he had thrown his arms around Midoriya's neck, and hugged him tightly. His wounds brushed the shorter boy and ached a bit, but he was too happy to think about it.

"I feel so ashamed to cry. But this is way more than I had expected. I thought I was going to be here just for one night, and I'd have to go back to that inferno-"

"No, of course not", said Midoriya sweetly, folding Todoroki's body with his arms. "You're staying here for as long as you want. I was planning to put this ointment on your injuries and then call my mom. I'm pretty sure she'd be alright with this." He pulled away from the taller boy. "So let's do this. Lay down on the bed."

Todoroki obeyed again, and frowning in concentration, Midoriya started delicately putting the ointment on the wounds. He couldn't help looking very sadly at them.

"How come you have such awful wounds?", the green-haired said, distressed.

"Hey, don't worry", Todoroki said, sitting on the bed and caressing Midoriya's cheek. "Now I'm staying here with you. Everything's gonna get better." His voice was so sweet that Midoriya couldn't believe that it came from the cold, solitary and proud hero he had met during his first days at UA. "I'm really going to explain everything later, I promise."

Midoriya smiled at him. He finished putting the ointment, looking satisfied at his work. "I'm gonna go call my mom", he said rising his head to look at Todoroki. "Now just rest."

He smiled at him and got out of the room, probably going to his mom's. Todoroki laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, relief and joy rising inside his heart. He just hoped that Mrs. Midoriya would say yes.

After minutes that seemed quite long to Todoroki, Midoriya came back, a bright smile on his lips.

"She says there's no problem! So make yourself at home. I'll prepare something to eat, ok? Oh, and you can put some pajamas on if you want. You're going to be more comfortable, I think." While he said this, he went to his closet, and took a pair of pajamas, giving one of them to Todoroki.

"I think I won't put the shirt on, the skim of it may ache", Todoroki said, taking off this pants. Midoriya was flustered to see him in just his boxers, and he couldn't help shooting a glance at his fellow student's crotch. Then he looked away, very embarrassed, and nervously stuttered while he got out of the room: "I, uh- I'm gonna cook-k some-something."

Todoroki smiled, it was exactly the reaction he was expecting. He would change into his pajamas in front of Midoriya more.

"If you don't mind, I'll take a shower meanwhile", Todoroki said to Midoriya from the room.

"No problem! You can use my towel, it's the red one."

Todoroki entered the bathroom, that was in the middle between Midoriya's and his mom's rooms, and turned on the cold water. Hot water would make his body scream in pain.

He got into the shower, and let the water travel through his body. Then he grabbed his member. He started stiring it slowly, then faster and faster. _Midoriya had just kissed his lips, now his neck, his chest… And he went lower and lower… Holding Todoroki's penis with determination, he started to kiss the tip of it, then running this tongue around it… Oh God, it felt so fucking good… Midoriya was grabbing his length tightly, while he put his mouth around it… He felt so hot, and Midoriya's mouth so warm, that it was like the cold water was just an absent caress on his body..._

"Dinner's ready!", he heard from outside the door, interrupting abruptly his maneuver. Shit, he hadn't reached his climax yet. Should he get out of the shower immediately? Probably yes, Midoriya was waiting for him.

With a weight in his member produced by his unfinished business, he got out of the shower, turned it off and rubbed the red towel on his body to dry himself. Did Midoriya masturbate too and use the same towel? Probably yes. That thought shot a warm feeling under his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Endeavour**

When Todoroki and Midoriya sat for dinner, the taller boy felt he was in debt with the shorter one: he had to explain what had happened with him that he so desperately came to the green-eyed's house.

"Before falling asleep ( _on your chest_ , Todoroki thought) yesterday night, I promised I would explain everything to you. So I think this is a good moment to say everything-"

"Oh, don't worry", Midoriya interrupted him. "You don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready. I imagine it must be really hard and-"

"No, I owe you an explanation, and I really want to share my experience with you". Todoroki's turquoise and grey eyes looked so deeply into Midoriya's that the latter got very nervous and couldn't help looking down.

Todoroki sighed, and looking blankly into space, he started his tale.

"As I had already told you before, I am the product of an arranged marriage, of two persons united to fulfill only one goal: to create the most powerful hero alive. That's why my father, whom you know already, whose quirk is controlling fire, married my mother, whose quirk consists in controlling ice." Todoroki paused for a moment. "I never saw any sign of affection between those two individuals. My father used to beat my mother very hard, well, just because she was there to be beaten. For whatever reason it occurred to him, it was always my mother's fault. And I was beaten too… through training."

Todoroki made a pause, staring pensively at his meal. "Training always consisted in making me do very hard series of work to build up my body, even at a very young age; and then, with more intensity while the years went by, my old man threw his power at me to work my capacity of dodging it. So these wounds are not foreign to me at all, I was hurt pretty badly when I was a kid as well", he said showing his bare chest absent-mindedly. "The whole difference is, at those times, my mom was with me. Everytime my father got too far and injured me, she took care of my small wounded body with her quirk, very delicately. Which is why I've always associated the right side of my body, my ice side, to something warmer and cozier, ironically. And since it was very effective in making me feel better in all the senses possible -it heeled my injuries and it was the symbol of my mom protecting me against my father-, it's its power I used more, to defend myself from his attacks, and to attack him when I was powerful enough to do so."

Then Todoroki's face darkened. "And then, my mom… showed me how devilish my left side was."

"That was when she poured boiling water on your face, right?", Midoriya whispered.

" _Your right side is unsightly_ , she said while she did", Todoroki said darkly. "And then I realised what a monster my old man was. If he was capable of making my mother burn me with boiling water, when I was just 6, just how demoniacal my left side had to be?" He sighed. "Never, up until our fight at least, did I ever use my fire again. That made my father win a great power over me, and these burning injuries were almost daily. But while the weeks, and the months, and the years passed, I was able to dominate my right side. And get past his defense, and hurt him."

A sadistic smile painted Todoroki's lips, which made Midoriya shiver. What a powerful boy his classmate was.

"Training was daily before getting into UA. After getting in, he just demanded me to train on weekends. And sometimes in between the week. And lately, something had been on my old man's mind, because he's been particularly demanding. I think it is because of Stain, the Hero Killer."

"What?", Midoriya asked, surprised. "How come?"

"I think it has to do with something as basic as _jealousy_." Todoroki shrugged, and marked a pause. "Stain said the only one worthy of killing him was the greatest of all heroes, All Might." He smirked. "So Endeavour wanted his little creature _-me-_ to be as worthy as All Might, or whatever, and I had to start training harder and harder -until he burned me."

"But I imagine that's not the first time he got jealous of All Might, is it?" Midoriya frowned.

"No, but it was the cause I am here eating with you right now, as happy as ever that I'll be able to stay here…" _Forever_. "... for a while".

The corners of Todoroki's mouth lifted in a shy smile. Midoriya thought it was adorable.

Then the binary-colored haired teen continued with his tale. "Going to school and not being able to be with my classmates as a normal human being was depressing. Everyone looking at you as the superhero, completely unreachable… I don't think I ever made a friend at school. I was too respected. In a very wrong way."

Midoriya smiled, suddenly feeling very close to Todoroki. "I didn't have any friends at school either", he said. "When I discovered, at the age of 6, that I was quirkless, the class made fun of me. Not everyone, though", he said pensively, thinking of a certain girl in particular. "There was…"

"You were born quirkless?", Todoroki interrupted, staring at Midoriya in shock. "But you have One For All! Where does it come from?"

Midoriya suddenly felt really uncomfortable, and his face became as red as the tomato that was on his plate, laying forgotten because of the boy's concentration in his classmate's story. "I, uh- me- I-"

Todoroki realised how nervous Midoriya was, and said: "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." _But if you change your mind, I've become very curious._

"Uh- thank you", said Midoriya, relieved. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I _can't_ tell you. It's a secret that involves more people than myself."

Todoroki became even more curious, but he prefered to respect his classmate's privacy, so he came back to the subject of their conversation: "You said there was someone that wasn't mean to you… Was that your girlfriend?"

Midoriya's blushing had seemed to settle down, but it came back with Todoroki's question.

"No, she wasn't my girlfriend. It was a friend, even though I realise now that she wasn't, since I haven't known from her since I entered UA. A girl who I thought I liked, but when she kissed me, I realised I didn't."

"Midoriya… Can I call you Izuku?" At Midoriya's affirmative nod, he continued: "If I can make you a very personal question…" The phrase lingered on his lips for a moment. "Are you gay?"

With this question, Midoriya's face and ears surpassed the tomato's redness. "What? I- I-"

"It's okay for me if you are, I'm not a homophobe or anything", Todoroki said very calmly, but his heart was racing. If Midoriya was indeed homosexual, he had a way better chance to make him fall in love with him.

He could tell his classmate's heart was racing too; he could almost hear it by the way he started fidgeting and his face became redder and redder.

Finally, Midoriya sighed, calming himself down. "I don't know. I sincerely haven't found a girl I'm in love with, but I don't think that necessarily means I'm gay."

Todoroki balanced his answer. He certainly had a point.

"You're probably right", he told Midoriya. "That doesn't mean you're necessarily gay." He saw his classmate's furious blushing start to settle down. "Anyway… The first friend I think I ever made was you, and then I started befriending everyone else in the class."

He met Midoriya's surprised look, which almost started to sparkle.

"As I told Bakugo after our fight at the Sports Festival, you acted imprudently back then. You were very damaged. And you renounced to winning just for me. But you took away all the problems I've ever had", Todoroki said looking directly at Midoriya's emeralds.

The green-haired smiled. "And I'm glad I did."

He extended his hand to reach Todoroki's, and then suddenly stopped himself, blushing again. The taller boy reacted and took his friend's hand.

"I learned not to cry. I mean, my old man taught me not to. Crying was for faggots, he used to say; what a stupid word. That is why when you told me I could stay here I felt a really foreign sensation in my eyes, a sensation that matched how grateful and relieved I am that you received me at your home." His heterochromatic gaze met Midoriya's. "I shed tears during our fight at the Sports' Festival, when you saved me from my old man. Now I really feel like you're saving me again, Izuku."

When Midoriya saw the rare smile that was on Todoroki's lips, he thought it was the most beautiful one he had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm absolutely into defending LGBT rights, and that's the idea of my fanfiction. Any homophobe descriptions are part of the development of the story, and how Midoriya and Todoroki explore and discover their sexuality and feelings towards each other.**

 _Oh, and by the way, this becomes lemony in this chapter._

* * *

 **Yaoyorozu**

Part 1

On monday, Todoroki already felt better, and his wounds were way better as well. He decided that it was time to go to school again. And he had a plan in mind, a plan that would help him order the whirlwind his head was at that moment, after a whole weekend spent with Midoriya.

The classes developed normally, as stable and boring as a monday could be; they only had theoretical classes. During lunch, he sat with Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka and Tsuyu, who were chatting enthusiastically, but he didn't feel like talking. He was thinking about what he was going to do at the end of the day. Midoriya shot glances at him, worried by his absent mindedness, but chose to respect his silence.

Classes finally finished, and Todoroki decided to put his plan in process. He went to Yaoyorozu, who was still inside the classroom, and straightforwardly, he said: "Yaoyorozu, can we talk privately?"

Taken aback but this sudden proposal, Yaoyorozu blushed, and shyly nodded. "Uh, okay Todoroki."

"But it doesn't have to be here. Let's go somewhere else."

Yaoyorozu frowned, but followed Todoroki. The latter offered her his hand, and blushing even more, she took it. "Um, where are we going?", she finally asked, after walking around school for a while.

"To the changing rooms", Todoroki answered, and looked at her in the eyes. She realised where this was going, and flustered but thrilled by the idea, she still followed the boy.

When they got to the changing rooms, Todoroki shut the door. He looked at her directly in the eyes with fierce passion, took her face in his hands, and crashed his lips against hers.

She answered to his kiss enthusiastically, warm feelings going through her body while Todoroki run his hands on her, touching her back, her waist, her hips, her butt-

She started undoing the button of Todoroki's pants while this one put his hand under her skirt, stimulating her vagina, and she moaned while unzipping the male's zipper. She rubbed his groin from above his boxers, and hungrily, she started to take them off with his pants, while he took off her underwear, kissing her neck passionately.

She took off her shirt, revealing very prominous breasts, and Todoroki took off her bra. He started running his tongue around her nipples, which hardened. While he still touched her now uncovered vagina, she started to moan loudly.

"Oh, please, Shoto, get inside of me", she said in a breathless whisper while she took off his shirt. She briefly contemplated his wounded body, but she was too caught up in the moment they were sharing to mention something about it.

"Have you ever done it from behind? I mean, anal?", Todoroki asked back in a whisper, panting.

Yaoyorozu smiled, biting her lip. "Let's do it that way."

She laid down on her back on one of the benches, and Todoroki took a condomn from his forgotten pants on the floor. He put it, and lifted the girl's hips to put them on his, opening her legs. Slowly, he put one finger inside the said entrance, and he added a second, and a third, to stretch the cavern, in order to avoid pain when he would enter her. Then, he got his swollen head inside of Yaoyorozu, and her moan encouraged him to enter her faster and deeper. He groaned and closed his eyes, colliding his hips against the girl's rythmically. Whoever would have passed near the changing rooms would've heard a concert of pleasure manifestations, but luckily those were far from the school building.

 _Oh, Izuku, this feels so good… It's like an explosion of a pleasure I didn't know about… Fuck, yes, yes, yes…_

He tightened his grip on Yaoyorozu's thighs, bumping into her like his life depended on it.

 _Izuku, shit... I'm reaching my climax… The other day you weren't there for me, I was jerking off in the shower because I can't stop thinking about you, about fucking you hard, about loving you... I love you, I think I love you-_

Still closing his eyes, he felt the spasm previous to the orgasm, and spread his semen inside the condomn. He bent down to kiss the green-haired boy, and took his face in his palms, he grabbed his hair in wild passion…

And it was a long, very long hair. He opened his eyes and saw the disappointing view of a moaning Yaoyorozu. She was beautiful, she sure was. But she wasn't Midoriya.

He had reached his climax but he wanted to make sure she did too, so he didn't stop colliding his hips against hers, and he started to massage her right breast, playing with her hardened nipple. To help her reach her orgasm, he complemented this with his finger, rubbing her clit. Her moans were growing louder. Suddenly, she started digging her nails into his thighs, and it seemed like her body was out of control, until she moaned very loudly, gasping for air. Then she regained control of her body, and breathlessly, she said: "Oh my God, that was _very_ nice."

Todoroki got out of Yaoyorozu's entrance, while she sat on the bench where they were having sexual contact. The brunette kissed the male full the mouth. With much less enthusiasm, he responded to her kiss, now aware of the answer he was searching for that day.

After they dressed up, and got out of the changing rooms, Todoroki looked at Yaoyorozu firmly in the eyes. "Goodbye, Yaoyorozu", he said, and walked away to Midoriya's house without looking back, leaving a distressed girl behind.

* * *

Before he had put his plan in action, he had made sure Yaoyorozu liked him back. And he had thought he may like her as well. That's why he had chosen her to test his sexuality.

Girls usually liked him; he had had a lot of success in his sex life so far. But he had never felt fulfilled by it -and this time, if it hadn't been for the moment he thought about Midoriya, it had not been any different.

When Midoriya's image had come to his mind, his member was fueled by an exquisite burning sensation; his heart started racing as if it would explode, and an unknown, tender feeling rose inside his chest, warming his whole body that was already on fire. His body craved for the short boy's embrace, and he felt so happy, so fucking happy-

But he had not had sex with Midoriya. This experience had finally sentenced him to face his own nature: he liked boys. He liked Midoriya. He liked the sparkling, adorable look in Midoriya's green eyes.

He loved Midoriya.

* * *

Later at night, when both boys were at the green-haired's place, the latter told Todoroki: "My mom's going to be staying in Osaka for a bit longer. Her sister's ill, so we have the house to ourselves once again", he said.

Both boys inevitably blushed. Todoroki knew exactly why, but Midoriya wasn't sure why he had gotten so nervous.

"That's okay for me", the binary-colored haired boy answered. "I'm looking forward to meeting your mom though", he said, following Midoriya to his room.

"Oh, I don't think she's going to stay at my aunt's for much longer, so you'll meet her soon." Midoriya opened his wardrobe, taking a pair of pajamas, and turned to Todoroki, who had already taken his pants off-

His face reddened as he unsuccessfully tried to look his friend in the eye, but he shot a glance at his groin again, much to Todoroki's pleasure. Then he saw bruises in his friend's thighs, and a gave him a concerned look.

"What happened to you thighs! Are you okay?"

Todoroki had been waiting all day for this; he needed to see Midoriya's reaction at his revelation. "Oh, it's just I had sex with Yaoyorozu. In the changing rooms. It got pretty heated up so she dug her nails into my thighs-"

The disappointment in Midoriya's face was so evident that Todoroki even regretted what he had just said.

"Oh, but it was nothing serious", he rapidly said, trying to arrange things. "Just casual sex. For both of us. No feelings at all or anything. Really", he added this last phrase so just he could ease the pain he could see in Midoriya's eyes.

"No, of course it's okay, if it was casual for both of you", Midoriya said looking down. "I'm gonna make some dinner for us", he said, turning around to go to the kitchen.

Todoroki was left inside the room, almost heartbroken by his friend's reaction. If he had known he would be in such distress, of course he wouldn't have told him; it had been childish of him to do it. He just wanted to make him jealous, to see how he reacted, but this had been too much. Was it because the shorter teen had gotten jealous by his success with one of the prettiest girls in the class? Or… because he actually loved him back?

"I'll take a quick shower and I'll be right there!", he said to Midoriya from his room. Midoriya took showers in the morning, after jogging, and he did in the evenings.

He didn't hear any response from the green-haired, and the weight in his chest became heavier. Sighing, he thought again of how stupid was what he had done, and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Midoriya recalled when he first had confessed to anyone his attraction to Todoroki. He had invited Ochako over, and very shyly, he had told her the events of the previous day: the taller boy's sudden arrival in the night, almost mortally wounded, and how he had begged Midoriya to hold him while he slept. A whirlwind of feelings had risen inside his head and heart, which had scared him enormously.

Ochako had giggled. "You're into him! There's no doubt to that!"

"Wh-What?!", he had whispered, panicking. Then he sighed. "I kind of had figured it out myself, but I needed confirmation… It's just hard for me to think I'm…"

"Gay?", Ochako completed. "Why would that be hard, sweetheart! There's nothing wrong in being gay!"

"Lower your tone!", Midoriya panicked again. "The least I want is him to hear us!" It was fantastic how many shades of red could color Midoriya's cheeks and face.

"Sorry", Ochako giggled. "But it's not whimsical that he came to _your_ house to ask for help. That means at least that he appreciates you a lot."

"Yeah, but as a friend", Midoriya sighed.

"How can you be sure about that? Didn't he desperately ask you to hold him? Coming from Shoto Todoroki, or any guy actually -because guys are silly and they tend not to be very physically affectionate towards each other as girls are-, that's not exactly friendly."

"So… You think he could like me back?" A sparkle illuminated Midoriya's emeralds.

"Of course!" Ochako giggled. "Like I said, he came to you for personal affection, and not to anyone else. He didn't choose randomly, he chose where his heart led him to."

"Am I interrupting something?", a cold voice had come from behind.

Startled, Midoriya had turned around, to see a shirtless Todoroki that despite the serious wounds, had a very attractive and muscled torso. After an exchange of words, where Todoroki's tone was very hostile, Ochako had decided to leave them both alone. Midoriya had followed her to the front door, and she had murmured with a smile on her face: "He's jealous!"

"I don't know… Just please, don't tell anybody! I beg you!"

"Of course not!", she giggled, hugging his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Then, with a secret smile because of her maneuver to get Todoroki jealous, she left the apartment and Midoriya closed the door behind her.

Had it really been that Todoroki was jealous? Maybe he did like him? If not, how to explain his rejection to the scene he had just witnessed?

But all of this was torn into pieces by Todoroki's revelation of his heterosexuality. Of course there was a possibility of him being bisexual, but Midoriya, feeling his chest ache with each pounding of his heart, decided not to keep his hopes up. There was no way the handsome boy would like a frail, gay boy like him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaoyorozu**

Part 2

The next morning, despite Todoroki's attempts to make conversation, the binary-colored haired teen just managed to take few polite but laconic words from Midoriya. The latter even told him to go to school without him, inventing a lame excuse just not to walk to UA together. Disappointed, Todoroki had obeyed.

When Midoriya got to school, and he finally got the chance to talk to his best friend, he told her: "Todoroki slept with Yaoyorozu yesterday".

Ochako looked at him, distressed. "Oh, my little Deku! No wonder you've had that face all day long!"

"He said it had been something casual for both of them, that there were no feelings involved", Midoriya said looking down. "But that means that he's heter…"

"Wait! Casual for both of them? That's not what I heard the girls were saying", Ochako interrupted.

"Wha-what?" Midoriya said, confused.

Ochako looked around her, to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation.

"Today Yaoyorozu didn't attend first period class. And when I saw her, at the girls' bathroom, she had puffy red eyes and her face was as if she came from a funeral. And Jirou was hugging her, and I saw her glaring at Todoroki. Yaoyorozu said something like 'I felt used like an old sock by him'. Now that you tell me they had sex and that he said it had been something casual, it all makes sense."

"What? So he broke Yaoyorozu's heart too?", Midoriya asked, experiencing the same pain in each pounding of his heart he was feeling since the day before.

"I think he did", Ochako answered, and shot a fierce look at someone who was behind Midoriya. "That's evil."

The green-haired boy couldn't help looking in the same direction as his friend, and he shivered when he saw Todoroki, a few tables away, sitting alone. Surprisingly, the teen was looking at him, his heterochromatic eyes full of sorrow.

* * *

Even though Midoriya wanted to avoid Todoroki as much as he could, he felt the duty to tell him, as a friend, that he had been a complete asshole to Yaoyorozu. So at the end of class, breathing deeply, he went to his classmate's desk.

A smile began cornering Todoroki's lips, his eyes brightened, and he was about to say something until Midoriya snapped: "We need to talk. Let's go home."

Todoroki's smile vanished from his lips, and frowning, he followed Midoriya.

When they were outside of school, the green-haired broke the tense silence installed between them.

"You said Yaoyorozu was… That she had been okay with you guys having sex, uh, casually. That it had been something meaningless."

"But it was meaningless! I don't care about her, I just needed-"

"That's exactly the point! To you, it was meaningless. But not to her. She cried all morning in the girls' bathroom. You broke her heart", Midoriya said with all the feeling his heart was resenting.

"But- I thought she considered it something meaningless as well- I just needed-"

"You needed what!", snapped Midoriya, more aggressively than he had planned to.

Todoroki stood silent, looking down. His body was trembling a little bit, and after looking at him for a few seconds, Midoriya realised he wanted to cry.

"I needed to check something", Todoroki finally said, sniffling, but no tear cornered his eyes. "Something very important to me. And I thought- I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought she was thinking of us having sex the same way I was, as something meaningless… I never wanted to hurt anyone…"

Even though Midoriya was really hurt and wanted to keep snapping at Todoroki, he softened his tone.

"What was it that you had to check? And how could it be so important that you took the risk of hurting someone?"

"I- I can't tell you. Not yet, at least." Todoroki avoided eye contact with his friend. He wasn't ready to tell him he was gay; he feared rejection. "But it was something very important, and I never wanted to hurt anybody."

Midoriya sighed sympathectically. "I understand. But you must apologize to her. Ochako told me she was completely heartbroken." This last word made his own heart ache again, but now it was more important to help his friend by telling him the right thing to do, so he tried to ignore his own feelings.

Todoroki sighed. "I guess you're right, Izuku." Midoriya felt tenderness when he heard the taller male call him by his first name. "But the thing is, I never find satisfaction or fulfillment in having sex. I used to think that I was numb, and that sex would just pleasure me physically, but since you…" He looked for the right word for a few seconds. "... shook me to life at the Sports Festival, I thought that could actually change. But it didn't. With Yaoyorozu it was just the same…"

A glint of hope appeared in Midoriya's heart, as he remembered the conversation they had had about not being able to fall in love with a girl. "Todoroki…" He paused. "Shoto… May I ask you a very personal question..."

Todoroki panicked, having gotten a flashback of the same conversation Midoriya had recalled. "Wh-what?"

"Are you gay?"

Todoroki's ivory skin took a shade similar to the mark in his left eye. He felt as if all his quirk had concentrated in his face.

After a long silence, where Midoriya's heart was racing, Todoroki said: "Well… Not having any romantic link to any girl so far doesn't necessarily make me gay", he said, copying the green-haired's words. "Besides, trust me when I say that before you talked to me the way you did, during our fight, I was in a permanent state of numbness, which inhibited me to develop any kind of emotional relationship with someone."

Midoriya felt deeply disappointed by Todoroki's answer. The glint of hope was still there, though: the taller male had reacted exactly the same as he had when the shorter boy had lied about being gay.

* * *

On Wednesday, it was very hard to talk to Yaoyorozu alone, and so were the next days. Jirou and the other girls kept glaring at him, and followed the long-haired brunette like an army wherever she went. Each time he tried to talk to her, one of the girls scowled at him and put herself in between both of them, closing any opportunity to speak to her.

The only one that seemed less hostile was Ochako. Midoriya must have told her that what had happened had been non intentional, that he never intended to hurt Yaoyorozu's feelings and that he didn't know she appreciated him as more than a mere classmate. So he decided to talk to Midoriya about trying to reach the brunette through Ochako.

"Izuku", had he told him, putting his hand on the latter's shoulder. Even though they had talked about the fact that his intentions with Yaoyorozu weren't mean, the shorter teen had seemed distant all week, and they had exchanged very few words since the incident. It was very weird and painful to even sleep in the same room and not speak to each other.

Midoriya turned around, trying to avoid eye contact with Todoroki. "Yes?"

The taller teen rested his hand on shorter one's shoulder, as if he didn't want him to go, and said: "Can I talk to you privately?... It's about the subject of the other day…"

"Yaoyorozu?", Midoriya whispered.

Todoroki nodded, and took Midoriya's wrist gently, inviting him shyly to follow his steps. He saw Ochako and Iida's surprised looks at this scene, and Midoriya's confused gesture when he said: "I'll catch you guys later".

It was the hour of the day where everyone was leaving and there were few people in the corridors, so it wasn't hard to find a place where the boys could talk alone.

"Listen", Todoroki said, reluctantly letting go of Midoriya's wrist. "I've tried to talk to Yaoyorozu the whole week, but the other girls in the class keep cutting me off from her. And I figured maybe you had told Uraraka that my intentions had never been to hurt her, because she doesn't scowl at me the way the others do. Has it been that way?"

Midoriya frowned. "Yeah, I told Ochako it had been unintentional, because she was kind of hating you for it."

"Hating me? But is she that close to Yaoyorozu?"

"No, it's… it's not that!" Midoriya blushed. He had told Ochako his theory about Todoroki being gay, with all the 'I had to check something important' thing, so now she was in a much friendlier mood with the binary-colored haired boy. "Just… sorority, girls' stuff, you know."

"But it's not my imagination when I say she's not seeing me like the other girls? Like a complete asshole?"

"No, it isn't", Midoriya said, and he suddenly shivered.

"Then I could talk to her so I can…"

Suddenly, a dense darkness invaded the corridor, and Todoroki couldn't see Midoriya anymore.

"Izuku!" He suddenly started feeling very cold. Instinctively, he lit his left side, which spread the obscurity a little. But he still couldn't see his friend. "Izuku! Izuku!"

His voice was more and more desperate when he couldn't get a grip of the shorter boy, and he didn't hear his voice. He suddenly heard a suffocated breathing, and dreaded it was his friend's. But before he could do anything, he started suffocating himself, and suddenly he wasn't on his feet anymore, but traveling through a sort of tunnel in complete darkness.

"Izuku..." The word died in his strangled throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**The woman and the baby**

Just when Todoroki thought the pression on his lungs would make them explode, his body hit violently the floor -or was it a wall? The ceiling? He was too disoriented, but he heard two distinctive pounds not far from him, as if two other bodies had been dragged along with him.

Breathing harshly, he tried to realign his slammed body, and to readjust his sight to the dim light of the place he was in. First blurrily, he then started to distinguish a room of small proportions, with a piece of furniture and two framed photos. But more importantly, he saw two figures next to him, and one of them had curly, green hair.

"Izuku! Are you alright! Izuku", Todoroki couldn't help shaking Midoriya's body.

"I'm okay", the teen answered hoarsely, probably because of the lack of air during the journey inside the dark tunnel. He turned his head to the figure that was next to him, whom Todoroki couldn't really distinguish.

"Yaoyorozu, are you okay?", said the green-eyed boy.

Todoroki's heart sank. Yaoyorozu was there as well.

"I'm fine, I guess", Yaoyorozu answered in a small voice.

This wasn't precisely the occasion Todoroki had in mind when he wanted to talk to the brunette again. And he couldn't speak to her in front of Midoriya; that would be uncomfortable for her.

"I'm glad you guys are okay", he said, trying unsuccessfully to make things less awkward.

Fortunately, Midoriya intervened right before a silence was installed in the room: "Where the heck are we?"

With difficulty, he got up, and went to see the framed photos on the other side of the room. Todoroki followed him, and they both discovered the portrait of a beautiful woman. She had long, dark hair, and eyes like emeralds. She seemed concerned, or even sad. On the other picture, there was the same woman laughing gleefully with a baby in her arms that was returning her smile. Her hair somehow seemed lighter than in the previous photo, but it was in black and white, so it was hard to tell. Her shoulders were covered by a man's arm -a man whose face had been burnt from the photo.

"Who is this woman?...", Midoriya murmured, particularly captivated by the woman in the portrait.

"What the- where the fuck are we?", Todoroki said hoarsely, this time more because of anger than from near suffocation, looking around the dimly-lit room they where they were.

He shot fire at the wall, both trying to illuminate the place and to open a passage they could use to get out of there, but suddenly his heart sank: his flame had been blown away like a frail candle.

In desperation, he tried to shoot ice, but the same thing happened: his power vanished. Anguished, both Midoriya and Yaoyorozu tried to use their quirks to destroy the wall, only to discover theirs had the same effectiveness than Todoroki's.

"What the fuck!", Midoriya started pounding his fists against the wall. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu joined him, but they soon realized it was hopeless: the wall was made of a material that was too tough.

Swearing under his breath, Todoroki sat down against the wall. "Our kidnapper here must have a quirk like Aizawa-sensei's: he can nullify ours. We're powerless here".

Yaoyorozu stopped punching the wall and turned around to look at him, distressed. "But what can we do?"

"I don't know", sighed Todoroki. "And Izuku, stop punching the wall, you're going to hurt yourself."

Furious, Midoriya threw one last jab at the wall, and sat down on the floor sharply. "This is serious. Someone kidnapped us from inside UA. This is more serious than what happened at USJ."

"Yeah, and we don't know where the heck we are. How are the pros going to find us?", Yaoyorozu said, anguished.

"Our kidnapper must've left some sort of trace", Todoroki tried to reassure her. "Someone will find us."

"Yeah, All Might's gonna save us. He always does." Inside the gloomy room, Midoriya's eyes brightened.

But soon the minutes turned into hours, and nothing seemed to change. Nothing moved besides their beaten bodies and the trembling lamp hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm sure our kidnapper -or one of our kidnappers- is Kurogiri, the villain we met at USJ", Midoriya suddenly said. "The one who was a portal. But for what purpose? And why us?"

"It is well known that you are All Might's favorite. Maybe this is a strategy to attract him here and trap him?", suggested Todoroki.

"And we are the ones that got into UA by recommendation", Yaoyorozu said to Todoroki. "Without willing to be pretentious, that makes us an interesting group to be held as hostage."

"You're absolutely right", Todoroki said, and Yaoyorozu's cheeks darkened. "In that sense, Kurogiri and the other alleged kidnappers must have led a trace for the pros to find us. I doubt that son of a bitch of my old man will allow someone to sacrifice his little creature", he said bitterly.

"Hey! What has happened with Endeavour?", Midoriya suddenly asked Todoroki. "Haven't you guys talked since… that day?"

"I froze then burned my phone, so he hasn't been able to call me at all", the taller boy answered. "He doesn't know where I am either. And he's not allowed to enter UA, because of the policy they have since the attack at USJ: they won't let anyone enter the school unless it is a teacher, a student or a functionnary. So I'm free from him so far."

"What- what happened? If I may ask", Yaoyorozu said in a small voice.

Todoroki sighed. "Long story short, my old man gave birth to me so I could be stronger than All Might, and he's been training me since I was a cute little boy" -anger rose in his tone- "to be number one hero. The thing is that last week, he lethally wounded me with his flames. If it wasn't for Izuku, I'd be trapped in that infernal place I used to call home, but he received me at his apartment." His voice had calmed down and he was smiling at Midoriya, who shyly smiled back.

"Oh, I see", Yaoyorozu said. "That's why you had those… injuries in your torso?"

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, feeling she just had said something she shouldn't have. Recalling the episode they had shared was a subject that was so painful to her, and she had slipped it into the conversation…

But the damage was done. She was going to have to face it.

"Yaoyorozu, I'm so sorry", Todoroki murmured. "I didn't know… I didn't know you felt that way about me, and trust me when I say I never wanted to hurt you…"

"You're an asshole!" Yaoyorozu liberated the tears she had been holding since that day. "Right after that moment, you just said 'goodbye'. All you said was 'goodbye'! You're a cold, heartless bastard!"

Midoriya started feeling very uncomfortable, and he covered his legs with his arms, trying to make himself smaller.

"I… I didn't know…" Todoroki said.

"Of course you didn't know! Have you ever actually loved someone? Or even established an emotional link with someone?"

"I-"

"I thought we had something", Yaoyorozu said, wiping her tears. "You looked at me differently, you treated me like your equal, when you despised everyone else. But you just used me like a vile object that would give you sexual pleasure", she said with contempt.

"Yaoyorozu, I'm so sorry. I thought it was something meaningless to you, I never intended to use you at all", Todoroki said sincerely.

Yaoyorozu slapped him. He looked down, holding his cheek. "I guess you don't believe me…", he sighed.

Yaoyorozu's eyes filled with renewed tears and she went to the other corner of the small room, turning her back to Todoroki while her shoulders were shaking.

The room was filled with a silence only interrupted by Yaoyorozu's discrete sobs. Todoroki took his head in his hands, and Midoriya tried to make himself even smaller by hugging his knees.

But suddenly, the room was filled with darkness. The student's hearts started hammering against their ribs, dreading the suffocation they had suffered from the obscurity. But this time, the darkness did not engulf them, but concentrated itself on the wall. Two hostile-looking eyes appeared from it. Kurogiri.

"Hello, my guests", he said with a tenebrous voice.

Instinctively, Todoroki shot a line of fire to it, but before the flames reached the mass of darkness, they were blown away.

"Why so much hostility? For you are guests, not hostages. You are no bait to any hero, no one is coming for you. You are very welcome here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurogiri**

"What are you talking about?", snapped Midoriya. "What the heck are we doing here? Why did you take us here? Where are we? Why us?" His voice rose in anger while he spoke.

"Whoa, those are too many questions, and I reckon my dear guests must be hungry." Two hands broke through the mass of darkness, handing three plates with meat and baked potatoes. Midoriya realised he felt really hungry, so he took the plates to give them to his fellow students, but when Todoroki took his, he threw it to the floor, breaking it into pieces.

"I don't want any of your fucking hospitality! I wanna know where and why we are here!"

A sadistic, yellow smile pierced the mass of darkness.

"What a shame, because you won't be having more food if you are ungrateful guests…", Kurogiri said, and he faded away, leaving three forks and three knives behind.

Todoroki tried to grab a hold of the villain, but being unable to reach him, he ended pounding his fists against the wall furiously, right where Kurogiri had disappeared.

"Shoto, stop", Midoriya said gently. His voice seemed to automatically calm down the taller boy. "Come, eat from my plate. I have the feeling that we are not gonna eat again soon."

"Thank you, Izuku", Todoroki sighed. The three students sat down on the floor and ate their meals.

After a few minutes of silence, where they noticed how hungry they were while devouring their plates, Midoriya said thoughtfully: "I wonder whose house is this. I'd say we're inside a house, since there's furniture and those pictures… It seems like a personal place, since there's a family and the same woman in both of these photos."

" I'd say that too ", Todoroki said, getting closer to the framed pictures on the wall. "I wonder if this is the woman's house. Is she a villain you know of ?", he asked Midoriya tenderly, thinking of all the copybooks full of notes about quirks and powers' heros in a clumsy handwriting laying on the green-haired's desk.

"Hmm… Not really", Midoriya said thoughtfully. "She could be one of these underground villains leading some sort of league of villains and this is their operational center, maybe… I wonder how many villains there are here..."

"This may be a precipitate judgment", Yaoyorozu suddenly intervened, "but that gleeful mother doesn't seem like a villain. Maybe the villain is the man with the burnt face. "

"She has the most beautiful eyes", Todoroki murmured, looking closely at her portrait. "They are the exact shade of emerald green as yours, Izuku."

Both Todoroki and Midoriya's faces became scarlet. Neither of them had expected such a tender compliment from the taller male's mouth.

"Am I interrupting something?", Yaoyorozu asked, somehow bitterly amused.

The thought of Todoroki's possible homosexuality emerged in her head at this incident, easing the pain she was feeling inside her chest. _If he was indeed gay, at least he wouldn't have rejected me because of me being me, but because he simply likes boys…_

"You are not interrupting anything", Todoroki sharply said, trying to freeze his face with his quirk to calm his furious blushing. At least for this discrete gesture, that wasn't an open attack, he was able to use it. "We were just theorizing who the heck's house we are in."

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, until Midoriya suggested: "Or maybe the villain is the baby on the picture", Midoriya suggested. "These photos seem quite old; the one with the family is in black and white. Maybe the baby grew up and became a villain." He paused for a bit. "And why do you think Kurogiri said we were his guests? What is he hosting?"

"I absolutely think that's a trap", Yaoyorozu said. "Some sort of forced Stockholm syndrom. I'm pretty sure we are hostages and the pro heros are coming for us." Her voice trembled at the thought of what she was saying being wrong.

"Or maybe all we're saying is nonsense and we won't be able to know anything without more information", Todoroki sighed. "I'd like Kurogiri to come back and give us some fucking answers. I want to know why the heck we're here." Frustrated, he tried to shoot fire at the wall, which was quickly blown away. He sat aggressively on the floor, defeated.

But Midoriya continued looking at the wall that had just been illuminated. "There must be a door somewhere. I don't think Kurogiri is the only one that can get inside of here", he said, walking towards the wall, and he started palpating it. "This material isn't even..."

Yaoyorozu got up. "I'll help you", she said, starting to touch the wall as well.

But they both soon realised that there wasn't any door in the wall. "Nothing", Yaoyorozu said, disappointed.

"This room must have been built to hold hostages, and only Kurogiri must have access to it", Midoriya sighed.

It was as if Kurogiri had felt interpellate by this mention of him, because a sudden darkness invaded the room, and concentrated itself like a mass on the wall, just like it previously had. The two ominous eyes appeared again, with a smirk.

"Hello, my guests. I have come to you with a proposal. One of you may be able to get out of this room."

"And what do you want in exchange for that ?", Todoroki barked.

"Nothing", the villain said, squinting. "Just choose one of you, and he or she will be liberated from this room."

"And where will he or she go?", Yaoyorozu asked, scowling at Kurogiri.

The villain smiled. "He or she can explore the house."

"And then he'll come back here ? What will happen to him?" Midoriya said. He needed answers, and he hoped his companions would choose him so he'd come back with more information. Besides, it seemed like a dangerous offer, and he didn't want his classmates harmed.

"I don't think that person will want to come back to this room", Kurogiri mysteriously said, and his smile widened.

"Leave", Todoroki said sharply. "And let us deliberate who will go."

Kurogiri's mouth turned into a threatening smile, and he disappeared in a swirl.

"Guys, I'll go", Midoriya said, turning to his fellow students. "I think it's a dangerous offer, and I don't want anyone harmed."

"No, don't worry. I'll do it, and I'll come back with answers", Yaoyorozu said.

"No, it's better if I go", Todoroki said. "I wouldn't forgive myself if you got harmed."

"Hmm. I think we won't get to an understanding", Midoriya said. "We should make a plan." He thought for a few minutes, and then said: "One of us will take Kurogiri's offer, and the others will try to hold him as a hostage."

Yaoyorozu looked at Midoriya, confused, but Todoroki had understood.

"His metallic body", the binary-colored haired boy said. "I think we're strong enough to use brute force to hold him here and get some answers, or get transported somewhere else with him if he leaves."

"Shoto, you're the strongest one here, you should stay", Midoriya said. Yaoyorozu gave an approving nod. The green-haired turned to the brunette: "Yaoyorozu, please let me be the one to go. I promise I'll come back with a plan for us to get out of here."

The girl doubted for a few seconds. Then she said: "Okay, Midoriya."

"Thank you for trusting me", he smiled to her. She returned a frail smile to him.

About half an hour later, the mass of darkness appeared again against the wall. This time, Todoroki was attentive enough to locate the place where Kurogiri always placed himself, and he caught a glimpse of the metallic body. Next time he'd come, the boy would be ready to catch him firmly.

"So?", said the ominous voice. "Have you chosen someone?"

Midoriya clenched his fists. "I'll go", he said firmly.

Kurogiri smiled, as if he had known already who was going to come with him. "I expected nothing less from All Might's favorite."

Midoriya's heart sank. Why did everyone know he had a bond with the number one hero?

"Take me", the boy said, taking a step forward.

Kurogiri smiled. "Say goodbye to your little friend", he said, and he engulfed Midoriya.

"Izuku!", was the last thing the green-eyed heard, before feeling the expected pressure on his lungs, and this time on his heart too: he really hoped he would see Todoroki again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Loop**

Midoriya was thrown aggressively to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Before he could open his eyes, Kurogiri had disappeared.

He looked around himself, and realised he was in the middle of a corridor, as poorly lit as the room he had just left. He got up with a little difficulty, and started walking, looking at the ragged walls. He suddenly arrived at some sort of living room, where there was a little table surrounded by sofas, all in the same pitiful state as the walls. It was as if someone had had a rage quit, and hadn't come back to clean up the mess in years, judging by how dusty the furniture was.

He suddenly saw another picture, of a woman with a baby, but whose faces were both burnt. By the woman's hair, he recognized her as the same one that was in the room he was sharing with his classmates. Why was her face burnt now? And why was the baby's?

The living room connected to another corridor, and he continued his path through it. After some steps where he saw the same ragged walls, he got to another living room, that was identical to the other one: same small table, surrounded by the same sofas, and the same picture on the wall -the woman and the baby with burnt faces. Midoriya frowned. Why would someone arrange a room exactly the same as the previous one?

There was another corridor connecting that room, and with a strange feeling, he ran through it, just to arrive at the exact same room than the previous one. Desperate, he repeated the same steps through the other corridor connecting the other room, and then the other, just to discover his suspicions were true: he was in an infinite loop where the same corridor, and the same living room, repeated itself again and again.

* * *

Meanwhile, an awkward silence was installed in the room where Yaoyorozu and Todoroki were standing alert to the appearance of Kurogiri, the taller boy positioned at the spot where the villain placed himself to speak to them.

"I'm sorry, Yaoyorozu, I really am", Todoroki couldn't help apologizing again.

But the brunette seemed more relieved than before. "You like Midoriya, don't you?"

"Wh-what?", Todoroki stuttered, blushing furiously. Even though he had already made up his mind, it was the first time someone actually said it aloud.

Yaoyorozu smiled. "I knew it. That compliment was too obvious. And the way you treat each other, and smile to each other… It's definitely reciprocal", she nodded.

"You… you think so? I had never told anyone, I thought I was good at hiding it-"

Yaoyorozu laughed. "Come on! We've been here for a few hours and it couldn't be more obvious to me." Then her smile faded. "But why did you sleep with me if you were into Midoriya?" Her face showed anguish.

"I… I think you do know how pretty you are, Yaoyorozu. And I needed confirmation about this. It's not hard to get out of the closet when you've grown up with an old man damning 'faggots' as if they were scum… And it had never occured to me that I was gay until I met Izuku..."

"So you did use me", Yaoyorozu said resentfully.

"Not really", Todoroki sincerely said. "I've always liked you, Yaoyorozu. I think you're bright, and brave, and beautiful. I really thought my feelings for you could grow into something deeper. Until Izuku came in the way…"

"I appreciate the fact that you had that opinion of me. I'm not used to getting rejected, you know", she sighed. "Things in life have been quite easy for me so far. Love, school, people… I was worshipped in a way you must probably know too."

"Absolutely", Todoroki sighed. "Which led me to having no friends at all until entering UA."

"I guess I never really had friends either", Yaoyorozu said, lowering her gaze. "I used to be the leader in a girls group; everyone did as I told. It was fun, it sure was, but those relationships weren't deep as the ones I've created at UA. I think girls at my previous school just admired me, but they weren't really interested in getting to know me."

"Really? Well, at least you had a relationship with your classmates. My life at my previous school wasn't like that; I was solitary, and the kids were scared of me. They did as I told them, but more out of fear and reverence than friendship. I was too caught up training to be number one hero with my old man to make any friends." As anger rose in this tone, the left side of his face started to lit up a little, until he sighed and the fire was blown away.

"Hey, how do you think this quirk nullifying works? I just saw your face lit up!"

"I think it can be used at a little scale", Todoroki answered, remembering how he had used his quirk to freeze his face when Yaoyorozu had teased him about the compliment he had made to Midoriya.

Suddenly, the air started to densify in a mass of darkness, and Kurogiri appeared again. This time, Todoroki was ready to grab his metallic body with all his strength, and localizing it, he held on to it for dear life.

"What… What are you doing?!", Kurogiri exclaimed, moving brusquely. "Let go of me!"

The darkness started to spread itself to leave, but Yaoyorozu said: "If you're leaving, we're going with you! You can't get rid of us now!"

The darkness concentrated itself again against the wall, leaving its attempt to go.

"Okay, what do you want", the villain growled.

"First", Todoroki said, not letting go for a second of his firm grip on Kurogiri's body, "we want to know where the fuck we are."

"You are at an ancient house." Kurogiri started to move brusquely again, trying to let go of Todoroki, but the latter just pressed harder on the villain's body. Instinctively, he ignited his left side, and thunderstruck, he realized he could do it at a greater scale than before.

Kurogiri screamed in pain. "Okay! I will answer your questions!"

Without blowing out his fire, Todoroki smiled sadistically, and asked: "Who are our kidnappers?"

He temporarily shut down his flame, in order to let Kurogiri answer. With a crackled voice, the villain said: "If you keep doing this, you won't see your little Midoriya again."

Todoroki lit his fire. "I said, who are our kidnappers? You're not getting out of here, you bastard. You won't be able to ask for help."

"Aizawa!", Kurogiri suddenly screamed. "Why isn't your biomagnetic field working!"

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu's hearts sank. "Aizawa-sensei is behind this?", Yaoyorozu stammered. "I thought about him when we realised that our quirks were being nullyfied, but I never imagined that _he_ was behind this!"

Kurogiri desperately tried to let go of the binary-colored haired boy's grip, but the latter kept grabbing him firmly, lighting his left side.

"That's why it was so easy to enter UA!", Yaoyorozu exclaimed. "That old bastard! No wonder he's not liked by anyone!"

"Who else is here?", Todoroki asked aggressively, activating his right side as to ease Kurogiri's pain momentarily, only to light up his fire again. It was an evil way of torture, but the villain certainly deserved it.

"There's just the two of us! Nobody else! Stop! STOP!", Kurogiri shrieked in pain.

"And why did you _invite_ us here?", Yaoyorozu inquired, while Todoroki froze then lit up Kurogiri's body.

"STOP! JUST MAKE IT STOP!", the villain cried.

"You have not answered, sweetheart", Yaoyorozu said with a sadistic smile. "Why us? And what for?"

"You two are threats! Threats to the League of Villains!", Kurogiri articulated, gasping for air while Todoroki froze his body that was screaming in pain. "And the Midoriya boy…"

"What. Of. Him", Todoroki said darkly, starting to warm the villain's body.

"He needs to know the truth", Kurogiri sighed. "He deserves to know it."

* * *

Midoriya had stopped running across the corridors, trying to calm himself down and elaborate a plan. He had studied the walls; there were no windows: they seemed made of the same material the room he was previously in. He had looked underneath the table, the sofas, each corner of the room; he had found nothing more than spider webs and a few inhabitants of those. The sofas themselves didn't have cushions, so there was nothing to look for in them either. He had tried to use his quirk again, of course, but it had been as useless as before.

Tired and desperate, he had sat on the sofa, leaning his back against it, and looking at the roof. And suddenly, he remarked something that he hadn't seen before.

The woman in the picture. Her neck.

A necklace that he knew too well.

* * *

 _Please favorita/follow/review! Thank for your support!_


	9. Chapter 9

**The necklace**

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?", said a voice behind Midoriya's back. "Even if her face is burnt. I can still picture her deep, green eyes…"

Midoriya turned around abruptly, only to face Kurogiri in a shape he hadn't seen him in before: he was wearing a tuxedo, and the mass of darkness was only at his head.

"Who is she?", he said brusquely. "And why does she have my grandmother's necklace?" That necklace, with exactly seven circles aligned on the front side, was undistinctingly his Oba-chan's.

Kurogiri went closer to the picture, caressing the absent face of the woman. He waited for several minutes before answering, until he said: "You really do not recognize her?"

"No!" snapped Midoriya. "Explain!"

Kurogiri sighed. "I guess I'll just have to start from the beginning."

He made a gesture towards the sofa, inviting Midoriya to sit down, but the boy stood ferociously in his spot. Shrugging, the villain sat down.

"I remember perfectly when I met her", he said, looking into space as if he could see something that Midoriya couldn't. "She couldn't be more beautiful. Her long, green hair was waving with the wind, and I just couldn't stop looking at her…"

"Green? But that woman's hair is black! And what does it have to do with my grandmother!"

"Be patient, and you will know everything, Izuku."

Midoriya was so taken aback by the mention of his first name by the villain that he decided to listen.

"Aiko and I were together for five years. Five years of pure bliss. I had the chance to hear her laugh, cry, smile, wake up next to her… I never got tired of looking at her, fascinated by her grace and her beauty. We had a baby boy the first year of our marriage, and a baby girl the following year.

"And then… the darkness arrived…"

Midoriya was so captivated by the story he finally sat down on the sofa that was in front of Kurogiri, frowning.

"I met him in my dreams. He told me there was a shadow menacing my family... He was big, and his face was covered by smoke, where two yellowish eyes and a concerned mouth were displayed. He told me that he and the others -I didn't know who the others were back then- could help me protect them, if I accepted to make a pact with them: I offered them my life, and they would make sure nothing happened to Aiko and the kids.

"I tried asking them the nature of the menace threatening my family; and they plunged inside my mind and showed me a scene where Aiko was desperately clinging to my hand, her emerald eyes submerged in terror, and I couldn't hold her anymore, so she fell into a hole of incommesurable deepness...

"I woke up, histerycal, and looked next to me: all my blood came back to my body when I saw my Aiko sleeping soundly, her long, black eyelashes linked to the eyelids that protected her dreams. But then I heard a voice inside my head, a frightening voice, that told me: 'If you are willing to accept the pact, inform us by killing a lamb, burn his head, and recite the following formula, three times: _I entrust myself to Baphomet, now ruler of my destiny._ Then I had the vivid vision of Aiko falling down that immense darkness again... And shivering, I went to our farm, and did as I was told.

"The consequences of my actions were... abject. I was treasoned by the smoke-headed man. To explain it... It was like something doctors call psychosis nowadays; when you see a reality that does not exist. Only this one did exist, and I was alienated by it. It was a darkness protagonized by shadows, that were of an even denser shade of black than the universe they lived in, that enveloped me... I was trapped by them half the day, and when the days passed, practically the whole day. The lights and the colors faded; I only saw in black and white, and I kept being terrified. If one word can describe what the shadows made me feel, it was terror. And anger. They made me feel so angry that I destroyed the house, ragged the walls, burned furniture... I tormented my wife with evil plans and thoughts, I threatened her to kill people, including our daughter Sakura…"

"Sakura?!" Midoriya said, thunderstruck. "My aunt's name is Sakura..." The boy's heart started hammering against his chest, starting to make a connexion between Kurogiri and him that he didn't want to exist, because of his mention to his relative and the green hair of Aiko, that the villain was certain that the teen had met.

Kurogiri nodded at Midoriya, as if trying to communicate him that the direction of his thoughts was right.

"I became a demon", he said, somehow very sad. "The shadows, that were demons as well, they took me away, and I became one of them. I saw them everyday, they were always after me… With that menacing aura... They destroyed my mind with horrible thoughts; they kept telling me how miserable, useless and woeful I was and I was so frustrated… So I wrecked the house… And I ruined my family…"

Kurogiri sighed. "Aiko gave me innumerable opportunities, because when I was sane, I genuinely became myself, and I know she could recognize the regretful man she had fallen in love with. But one day… I made something unforgivable."

Kurogiri put his face in his palms, and his body started shaking because of what Midoriya, surprised, identified as sobs.

"Back then, a shadow had begun to cover my face as well; there were very few times in the day that I could have mine back. The demons forced me to do it", he said in a justifying, suffered tone. "I was delirious, and I saw him... He was a monster... He was terrifying, he was going to kill Aiko and Sakura... My vision was blurred, but all I could see was that he was a menace... He was _the_ menace the demons had alerted me about... I was frantic, hysterical..."

The quietest and most tense silence lingered for a few seconds between the two interlocutors.

"And I ripped open, and hang from the ceiling, my own son."

At that moment, his sobs became distressed, desperate mewls that convulsed his body. "They treasoned me... they treasoned me...", he murmured, almost incomprehensibly.

Midoriya was so shocked that it took him a few minutes to fully process the ignoble thing Kurogiri had done.

"You- you killed your own son? Your _son_?"

The boy had to wait a while for Kurogiri to retake his composure and be capable of articulating a phrase.

"I guess that Aiko had already made plans to leave the house, because she had dyed her easily recognizable green hair in black, to get away hard to identify.

"After doing what I did, I heard a scream which sound I will never, ever forget: it was a cry that reflected a pain I could only compare to my heart breaking apart after her departure. She took a suitcase she certainly had made anticipatedly; like I said, she was already prepared. She hang off our son, and with Sakura in her arms, and our third baby inside of her, she left in the middle of the night.

"I never saw her again", Kurogiri said in a strangled cry. He sniffled. "I don't even know if she's alive right now. And I was so mad at her for leaving, that I burned almost all the photos that were inside the house. Except three… This one, at least not completely" -he indicated the one that was behind him, with both one of the babies' and Aiko's burnt faces- "and the ones in the room we trapped you and your classmates. There, I only burned my face… But Aiko's portrait photo still stands there, ever so stunning..."

Midoriya was burning to ask who those 'we' that had trapped them were, but at this moment this topic was more important.

"The baby Aiko was expecting… Was it my mom?"

"Yes", Kurogiri said looking down.

"And… you're my... grandfather?", Midoriya asked faintly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes", the villain said, without rising his head.

Midoriya's heart sank. "And then… who is the grandmother I know of?"

"I don't know", Kurogiri said in a whisper. "I thought you would recognize Aiko immediately, and that you would make the link between me and you."

Midoriya got up from the sofa, and disappeared inside one of the corridors, sitting on the floor with his head in this hands. His grandfather had always been a mystery inside his family, and he had never dared ask too much about him; how could he know that it had been a villain capable of killing his own son? And did his mom know about this? How come she had not told him in all these years?

He pressed his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. He stayed there for as long as he needed to, to recompose the story of his family, to fill in the blank about his grandfather, who he was and what he had done.

He didn't know if more than an hour had passed, but Kurogiri was still sitting on the sofa, his face in his hands, sniffling. While he was sitting on the floor, Midoriya had heard his continued sobs that had become more and more discrete.

"Kurogiri", he said. He was unable to call him 'grandfather'. "Why are we in a loop? Why does this corridor lead to another one that passes through the same room again and again?"

"It's only an illusion", Kurogiri said absent-mindedly. "It's the demons… There's only one corridor and one room… I wonder if the demons are getting you too… Or they probably already rule the house..."

Midoriya ignored this. "Kurogiri", he said. "If you are in so much regret, why not change? Why not make the change Aiko wanted to see in you, even after so many years have passed? You have the chance to redeem yourself", his eyes shone. "You don't have to be with the demons anymore."

"I can't", Kurogiri said in a guttural voice, and he seemed to regain his composure. "There's a plan and we- and I- have to stick to it. Your friends will be eliminated. If you don't cooperate, you will meet the same fate. But it was just necessary that you knew the truth."


	10. Chapter 10

**Or choose death instead**

"What the heck are you talking about!" Midoriya panicked. "Where are my friends! Where is Todoroki!"

"They have been invited to a dinner", Kurogiri mysteriously said. "Remember you were our guests, not our hostages? I told them I would lead them to you. It's just that they had to make a little stop before you joined them. I was quite surprised that they trusted me; they were torturing me pretty much." The villain's eyes became menacing, as did his tone. "That Todoroki boy was particularly desperate to see you again."

Midoriya's heart tightened. "And you said you wanted to eliminate him?", he said, hopelessness in his voice.

"Indeed", Kurogiri said. "He is not collaborating much. Same as the Yaoyorozu girl. They don't seem to give up."

* * *

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were both sitting at a dining table, tangled to their chairs by Aizawa's ropes. Unable to use their quirks, they had abandoned their attempts to let go of the tied knots elaborated by the teacher they now had unmasked as a villain. A plate of meat and ratatouille laid before them with a glass of wine, both untouched.

"So, you really do prefer death before joining us?", asked Shigaraki Tomura, his playful and mocking smile now uncovered by the hand that used to wrap his face.

"I'd rather fucking die", Todoroki barked.

"Me too!" Yaoyorozu said angrily.

"That's weird", Shigaraki Tomura said, drawing patterns on the table with his fork, looking at Todoroki. "You're not like your father. Your father is a villain with a hero license… The way he has killed my followers mercilessly last time I saw him…" He deteriorated the fork in his hands, which dust fell on the table.

"I didn't know he had", Todoroki said aggressively. "I'm surprised it wasn't all over the news. Glad he did it anyway. Who did he kill?"

"Too many", Shigaraki Tomura said. "They shall be carbonized in hell right now. Literally." He grimaced.

Too suddenly, he got of his chair, and put his face extremely close to Todoroki's. If he got a few centimeters closer, their eyelashes would brush.

"You are too powerful, young Todoroki", he said, and he started closing his hands on the boy's neck. "You are aware that if I want, I can pulverize your neck, and you will join my dear followers, right?" He tightened his grip until the teen's face started to become red, but the turquoise and grey gaze remained as blank and cold as when the villain loosened his hold.

"You are too powerful", Shigaraki Tomura repeated, sitting back on his chair. "I really don't want to eliminate you. And you, girl", he indicated Yaoyorozu with his chin, "you're very valuable as well. You two could make wonderful villains."

"Where is Izuku? Where is Midoriya?!" Todoroki began to aggressively try to untangle himself from the inextricable knot; but Aizawa reacted quickly putting one of his ropes around his neck, which immobilized him in a few minutes.

"He will join us soon", Shigaraki Tomura calmly said, caressing his chin. "He just had to work through some stuff. With someone special to him."

"Kurogiri… why is he special to him?", Yaoyorozu asked, frowning. She tried to untangle herself as well, trying to free her arms, but she received the same punishment as Todoroki.

Shigaraki Tomura, showing an evil smile, said: "Let's summon him. He'll tell you the truth about his new discovery."

He got up from his chair, and clicked a button on the wall, which activated a siren of alarming volume. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu regretted that they couldn't cover their ears, the sound being painful to hear.

It took the alarm a few minutes to bring Kurogiri, his mass of darkness invading the living room, and Midoriya getting expulsed from it, coughing hoarsely from the pression on his lungs.

"Izuku!" Todoroki vehemently jolted around, attempting to move his chair to face his friend. He was quickly punished by another one of Aizawa's ropes around his neck firmly.

"So, little boy? How was that reunion with granddaddy?", he said mockingly.

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu's hearts sank. "Granddaddy?..." Yaoyorozu asked, astonished.

"Yes, Kurogiri is a complete fiasco of a granddaddy. He ruined little Midoriya's family, and tore apart this ragged house, and tore apart his own life. And having ruined everything, he became my little accomplice." The wide, sadistic smile Shigaraki Tomura was displaying revealed that he couldn't be enjoying more this humiliation.

Kurogiri had retaken the shape Midoriya had seen him in, with a tuxedo and his smoke of darkness only installed where his head was. He was clearly ashamed and anguished by the blue-haired villain's revelations, by the way he was lowering his gaze and his yellow eyes showed despair.

"Dear little Midoriya", Shigaraki Tomura said, turning to the boy. "Come sit with us."

Hesitating, the green-haired got closer to the dining table. He knew that any wrong movement would put his friends in grave danger, so he had to be very cautious. He moved a chair and sat.

"Good, good", the villain said encouragingly. "You're more docile than your classmates." He marked a pause. "Let's do this straightforwardly. We are offering to you and your friends to become one of us, or choose death instead."

Midoriya clenched his fist. He wanted so badly to activate his quirk, but he knew that if Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were trapped, it was because they couldn't use theirs. Aizawa was carefully keeping an eye on them, ready to use his ropes when needed.

"And what would that imply?" Midoriya tried to pretend to negotiate. He looked at Todoroki, sending him a silent message of his intentions, which the boy understood.

"Oof, lots of wonderful adventures. Destroying the city, killing people, stealing money, tormenting the civilians… We will have a lot of fun. And now that Aizawa is part of our League of Villains, we can penetrate into UA, and get that bastard of All Might and all his cute little students."

"Sounds interesting", Midoriya said, unable to keep nervousness from his voice. "And we wouldn't need to pass through those tricky and cumbersome tests to get our licenses. I like the part about stealing. And there's a few of my classmates I'd really like to eliminate."

Shigaraki Tomura entwined his fingers, satisfied by this answer.

"Now, you can try to convince your classmates; they weren't very cooperative. If they don't, we're going to have to get rid of them."

Midoriya shivered at this thought. With his most convincing tone, he said: "I'm sure you guys can change your mind, right? We'll have a lot of fun. I think it's even better than being a hero."

Shigaraki Tomura let out an evil, sarcastic laugh. "Do you really think I'm buying your shit? You're a complete freak, you All Might's fanboy. We shall get rid of you and your half and a half shitty friend. We can keep the lady though, so we can have fun fucking her in turns."

Todoroki and Midoriya made the same brusque gesture towards Shigaraki, evidently wanting to attack him, but both boys stood into place by Aizawa's menacing ropes, that suddenly tangled Midoriya too.

Shigaraki sniggered again. "We know how to have fun here, huh? Ask Aizawa how he lacerated heroine Ladyrama's body with his ropes, right after raping her. It was captivating."

Aizawa remained silent, as he had during the whole conversation. He didn't demonstrate pride or remorse about the incident, still looking blankly into space.

"And the jewel of this house: Kurogiri's masterpiece", continued Shigaraki. "His son, disemboweled, hanging from the ceiling."

This was more than what Kurogiri could take. A dense darkness suddenly invaded the air, taking everyone offhand. It was the perfect occasion for the students to take advantage of Aizawa's temporary blindness. Midoriya activated his One for All Full Cowling, destroying his professor's ropes; Yaoyorozu created a knife to carefully cut the ropes enveloping her; and Todoroki froze and shattered them.

"Kurogiri, you fucker! What the fuck are you doing! They're gonna escape!" Shigaraki barked.

Todoroki lost no time in locating Aizawa's face and burned it to ashes, so he wouldn't be able to use his quirk anymore. He heard his body collapse, the explosion probably having reached his brain as well. It was Todoroki's first murder. But he didn't think much about it, he had more urgent things to do.

When the darkness started to dissipate, Yaoyorozu created an armored cylinder around Shigaraki that was tight and narrow enough he couldn't move his arms and use his quirk. She hoped this would work for at least a few minutes.

But while she was thinking about it, she got relieved of seeing Midoriya's clenched fist, his face grimacing of anger, directed against Shigaraki's face while it issued green gleams of his One For All. The villain wasn't expecting it, for his face contorted into an expression of panic. He was thrown off his chair and his head made a deep hole in the wooden floor because of the impact. He was at least unconscious, if not dead.

All of this happened in very few seconds, and panting, the students looked at each other in relief.

"Kurogiri", Midoriya said. He still couldn't call him 'grandfather'. "Please take us back to school with Shigaraki." His tone was pleading. "We must turn him in. I promise I won't say anything about you being his accomplice. But just take us back."

Kurogiri stared intensely at Midoriya. "You have your grandmother's eyes. And her hair", he said absentmindedly. "I wonder if my son had grown up, he would have had similar features to yours…"

"And you can make it up to him", Midoriya continued. "You can make it up to all your family, and you can meet your daughter, Inko. My mother. She will forgive you because you just saved us. I'm sure she will", the green-eyed teen begged.

Kurogiri didn't look Midoriya in the eyes. "I can take you back to school, but not with Shigaraki. And I do not want to meet Inko. It will divert me from my actual fate."

Without letting Midoriya respond, he enveloped the three students in his darkness, taking them back to where they were before the incident.


	11. Chapter 11

**Revelation**

The three students were violently thrown to the floor, and before their sight could get used to the light of the corridor of they school they landed in, Kurogiri had disappeared.

"I wonder how much time we were away", Yaoyorozu asked, rubbing her beaten back.

Suddenly, her phone started beeping as if possessed by an electrified entity, as did Midoriya's.

"Whoa, messages from Mom", the green-haired said. "Apparently she's been trying to reach me."

"So have my parents", Yaoyorozu said. "I think we should get home. Besides, it's dark outside", she said, looking through the windows. "Those must be automatic lights with a sensor, that's why this corridor is illuminated."

Todoroki felt his heart clench a little, thinking that the only one worried about him was that son of a bitch of his dad, and not really because of concern like his classmate's parents were. He shivered at how angry he might be and feared that he might find him and attack Midoriya. But he shook his head, letting go of his worries.

"Let's go", he said, getting up with difficulty. "We'll drop by at your place first, Yaoyorozu; I wanna make sure you're okay." He smiled and offered her his hand to help her stand up.

Yaoyorozu looked at him, astonished by the lifted corners of his lips, and hesitantly took his hand. Neither of them remarked the sorrow in Midoriya's eyes at this scene.

When they got to the school door, Yaoyorozu cautiously observed the doorlock, and created a key. Surprisingly, it matched it.

"Good job, Yaoyorozu", Todoroki said. "Now we must get out of the school grounds… I think the eye detector will work."

"Yeah", Yaoyorozu said, and she led the way to the imposing school walls. Todoroki followed, reaching her while Midoriya stayed a little retreated, dragging his feet with his look on the ground.

Once they got out of school, having used the eye sensors reserved only to students, professors and functionaries at UA, Todoroki said: "Guys, I couldn't have more doubts. Izuku, what the heck happened with Kurogiri? How come that freak actually is your grandfather?"

Midoriya didn't really want to talk, but he felt he owed that explanation to his friends. So he sighed, and with a tired tone, he told them the whole story about the relationship between his grandmother and Kurogiri, the fact that he got possessed by demons, the ignoble thing he had made to his own son, and the fact that he had never known the woman the villain said that was his mother's mother.

"Wow, that's quite a story", Yaoyorozu said.

"That's why you had that woman's eyes", Todoroki said pensively.

Midoriya smiled weakly, remembering that his fellow student had said those were the most beautiful eyes. Then he said: "I don't know where these demons came from. I'm really intrigued by that..."

"Yeah, I can't imagine how they possessed his mind like that", Todoroki said, frowning

"Anyway", Midoriya said, "what about you? Kurogiri said something about you guys torturing him. How did you do it? Just with brute force?"

"No", Yaoyorozu answered. "Surprisingly, we were able to use our quirks. Apparently, that son of a bitch of Aizawa held a biomagnetic field inside the room so we couldn't use them. That bastard. We have to alert everyone at school what a traitor he is. But I think we need a nice rest first…" She said pensively. "I think the biomagnetic field was turned off for a while because our former teacher must have thought that Kurogiri had everything controlled."

While she spoke, Midoriya couldn't help looking at her, at how beautiful she was. Her long hair seemed so silky, and she had such pretty features. And she had a perfect body, she was brave, and intelligent... Anything a guy would fall for. Probably, while being alone inside the cell, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki had gotten closer. All the adrenaline of their journey had made him forget about his broken heart, but now he started to feel the weight of its wounds again.

"That must be it", Todoroki said. "And afterwards, Izuku, he told us he would lead us to you. Yaoyorozu was intelligent enough to not believe him, but I really wanted to see you, so I chose to trust him." In the darkness of the night, Midoriya couldn't see that his friend's cheeks had become red. "Anyway, we're free from them right now, and tomorrow the pros will take care of this."

For a few minutes, nobody spoke. Then Todoroki broke the silence. "A really big doubt I have as well, is why my dad's exploit wasn't all over the news. He's a complete attention whore, so I don't understand."

"What did your dad do?", Midoriya said, frowning.

"Shigaraki Tomura said he killed his accomplices", Todoroki answered. "Carbonized them and sent them right to hell. Good riddance, anyway."

Yaoyorozu suddenly stood in front of an imposing, beautiful house. "This is my stop", she smiled to her classmates. "Thank you for coming with me."

She hugged Midoriya, startling him. He clumsily hugged her back. Then she went to Todoroki, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. Todoroki folded her sinuous body, smiling.

"I'm glad we sorted things out", Yaoyorozu said while she took her keys from her backpack, turning around to open her house and enter, not before winking at Todoroki.

The tall teen laughed. Midoriya's heart clenched. He held back his tears.

The teens continued their walk to the green-eyed's apartment, in the same tense atmosphere they had been the previous days.

"You should call your mom and tell her you're okay, Izuku", Todoroki said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, you're right", Midoriya said weakly. He took his phone from his pocket, and pressed a few buttons to reach his mom. The exclamation emitted by the little rectangular machine threatened to destroy it.

"IZUKU! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN SO FUCKING WORRIED! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Oka-saan, it's okay, I'm in a perfect state", Midoriya told her nervously. His mom had to be very upset, because she never used rude words.

"I'M COMING BACK TO TOKYO TOMORROW! I'LL BE THERE BY 8 SHARP!"

"Okay, Oka-saan, that sounds perfect."

"BUT YOU REALLY ARE OKAY RIGHT!?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry. I'll explain everything to you when you get here okay?", Midoriya said reassuringly.

"OKAY. See you then, my dear." Inko seemed more relieved. "Remember, 8 am."

"Yes, Oka-saan. I love you."

"I love you too."

After Midoriya hung up, the same silence was installed between the two teens, until they got to Midoriya's apartment.

"I'll cook something for us", the green-haired said. "I'm so freaking hungry. And you must be too."

"Yeah, absolutely", Todoroki said with a short laugh.

He sat on the couch, following with his eyes everyone of the shorter male's movements. This got the latter nervous, so he met his gaze. Surprised, he discovered it was full of melancholy.

"Shoto", he said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's nice to have an Oka-saan that actually worries for you", he said looking down, deeply sad.

When Midoriya saw the binary colored haired's shoulders start to shake, he immediately dropped the spoon with which he was cooking soup and went to sit next to his classmate.

"Shoto…", he said, taking his friend by the shoulders, and Todoroki buried his head in his neck. Astonished, Midoriya didn't do anything for a second, but then he hugged his friend tightly, while he felt his neck getting wet by the tears he was shedding. He started caressing the boy's two-colored hair delicately.

"Shoto… It's okay… I'm here for you, always…"

The taller male was trembling, so Midoriya brought him even closer to him. They stayed like this for various minutes, the shorter boy not letting go of his friend nor stopping stroking his hair. It felt so warm to have Todoroki tightly in his arms… Even though he knew they were only friends, he couldn't suppress the tenderness building in his heart and invading his whole body, migrating to his cheeks that rosed… He treasured those minutes where they were so close…

Slowly, Todoroki's sobs started to calm down. Midoriya held him, still drawing patterns in his hair with his fingers in a sweet manner, and kissed his nose.

Immediately, he panicked, letting go of his friend. What had he just done! He had just ruined everything! Now he would never be able to be so close to his friend; Todoroki was very suspicious of his intimacy.

But then, something unreal happened.

Todoroki looked at Midoriya, his eyes still cornered by tears, plunging them into the latter's emeralds.

He leaned in, and locked their lips together.

Midoriya froze, and looked at Todoroki horrified. Slowly first, then walking rapidly and finally running, he entered his mother's bedroom and shut the door abruptly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Why?**

Midoriya sat on the floor, leaning his back on the wall of his mother's bedroom. He still felt stiffened; he couldn't believe what had just happened.

On one hand, one of his most valuable desires had been fulfilled: Todoroki had kissed him, showing him an emotional and romantic affection.

It had been so perfect; it was everything he wanted when he saw the binary-colored haired teen; when he contemplated his manly grace; the sweetness in his smile; the deepness in his turquoise and grey eyes… A fascinating man that took his breath away…

But on the other hand… He had panicked. This unrealistic situation had made him face his own nature: he was homosexual.

Heavy tears streamed down his cheeks. How was he going to tell his mom? How was he going to tell All Might? What would his classmates think? Could he be able to be a hero, if he had this weakness?

Suddenly, he heard the apartment's door close aggressively.

Todoroki. He had to talk to him.

* * *

The taller teen ran down the stairs, ran away from Midoriya's building, ran away from the boy that had just rejected him so violently.

His fight against the tears that were overflowing his eyes was a complete failure. While he continued running, searching desperately for a place to hide, his sight was blurry and he had difficulty breathing.

Suddenly, he found a park in which corner there was a wide, big tree, surrounded by thick bushes. He was frantic for a place where nobody would see him, so he hid behind the bushes in a fetal position, making sure he was invisible to anyone that would pass near there.

And then he started to hear desperate calls. "Shoto! Shoto, where are you, I'm so sorry, I really need to talk to you! Please, Shoto!"

Todoroki wouldn't let the smaller boy see him in that state. So he breathed deeply, washing away his tears, and formed in his face the blankest expression. After all, during years he had been an expert in hiding his feelings.

When he heard Midoriya's voice getting nearer, he got out from the bushes, pretending he had come from behind the tree and not from the weak position he was at behind the said plants. With his most emotionless voice, he said, when the green-haired was in front of him: "Midoriya. This has been a mistake. Everything has been an enormous mistake. Me, coming to your house; me, staying there for so many days; and the… slip you just witnessed. I was just feeling vulnerable, but of course I don't feel that way about you." He said this last phrase in the coldest way he could muster. Hopefully Midoriya, in the dark of the night, couldn't see his puffy, red eyes, and with his performance he wouldn't hear his nasal voice.

"What?..." Midoriya asked, disappointment filling his beautiful face. He was illuminated by a headlight, so Todoroki could see that his cheeks were wet from tears. Todoroki's heart clenched at this view, but he had to pretend he didn't care, he had to be as disdainful as he could.

"Exactly what you heard, Midoriya. Thank you for all your services", it hurt so much to be so cold as to classify the green-haired's noble help as 'services', "but I'm done with you. I'm going back to my place. Thank you."

He genuinely felt like his heart was breaking into pieces. And... he could see the same feeling in Midoriya's eyes, where renewed tears streamed down his face... Or maybe it was his imagination that the smaller teen was heartbroken too?... Whatever. If his classmate had been so horrified when he kissed him, of course he didn't like him like Todoroki did.

"But Shoto…" Midoriya sniffled while Todoroki turned around, to disappear in the dark of the night.

Then Todoroki heard something that made his heart sink. It was a soft whisper, almost inaudible, so he wasn't sure he had heard well; but it was enough to make him turn around to confront Midoriya.

"What?", he said, so astonished that he forgot to keep his tone cold.

"I…" Midoriya hesitated. It had been so hard to say it in the first place; he had used all the courage he could muster.

"What did you say?" Todoroki came closer to Midoriya, his heart hammering against his chest, desperate to confirm if what he had heard was what the teen had said.

Midoriya closed tightly his eyes for a moment, clenching his fists. _He looks adorable_ , Todoroki thought.

"I…" Midoriya breathed hard. "I love you, Shoto", he said sharply from the effort to say it.

Todoroki was so astound that it took him time to fully register what he had heard. Meanwhile, Midoriya looked at him, panicking.

"But I understand if…"

Todoroki shut him up with a soft, sweet kiss. Midoriya's lips parted, astonished; if his heart was already beating very fast when he confessed his love to Todoroki, now it was running wildly. The taller teen took this opportunity to insert his tongue inside the shorter's mouth, rubbing it hesitantly against his. It took Midoriya a few seconds to react, and he received this contact willingly. Then, slowly, they started a dance that matched the perfectly synchronized movement of their lips together.

Both felt lightheaded, as if they were trying to be careful to believe whether this was actually real or just an illusion. They held on to each other, Todoroki taking the shorter teen by the waist, bringing him closer to him; as Midoriya closed his arms around the taller teen's neck, caressing his red and white locks. Everything else seemed less important; their duties at school, the careers they were trying to build as future heroes, the battle against the League of Villains; there was just the two of them, peacefully united by this warm kiss they had longed for so long. The winter wind howled and enveloped them, but nothing could perturb the moment they were sharing.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed, but slowly pullying away from Todoroki, Midoriya said: "What if we go back home? It's late, and we'll be safer."

"Safer from what?" Todoroki chuckled.

"From the world", Midoriya simply said, and he entwined fingers with his new lover.

* * *

When they got back home, both of them remembered how hungry they were. So Midoriya resumed his cooking, but he had a new difficulty: Todoroki hugged his waist from behind, and sucked gently the teen's neck teasingly.

"If you keep doing that, we won't be able to eat anything!", Midoriya said with rosy cheeks, unable to stop himself from giggling.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Todoroki slowly delineated Midoriya's lower abdominals with his finger, making him shiver in desire by the proximity of that zone with his groin.

"Shoto…" Midoriya frowned to his lover.

"Sorry, sorry! I'll sit down and look at you while you cook."

Before sitting down, he bit Midoriya's ear, making the shorter teen shiver again.

"So… For how long have you been into me?" Todoroki asked.

"I don't know", Midoriya sincerely answered. "I've always been fascinated by you. You're incredible, Shoto. So handsome, and so powerful, and so elegant... But I hadn't realised that I actually liked you until the day you came here to ask for help." He stirred the mixture he was making. "You?"

"I think I got aware of it just before you, when I realised that I wanted _you_ to save me from my old man", Todoroki answered. "Ever since that day at the Sports Festival, I feel safer around you. And you are so incredibly adorable."

Midoriya chuckled. "I was, like, so convinced you liked Yaoyorozu, always. And I was sure that during my absence at the cell we were trapped in, at Kurogiri's, you had gotten closer. I even imagined you had had sex again."

"No! Not at all! While you weren't with us, she figured out what was going between us. I think that when we said goodbye to her, and she kissed me on the cheek, she was trying to make you jealous."

"Ochako did the exact same thing last time she was here!" Midoriya laughed. "You were pretty mad, that day."

"I was completely jealous", Todoroki confessed. "Until I realised, during our dinner, that you might be gay like me."

"Speaking of dinner, dinner's ready", Midoriya said, while he served on two plates the soup he was preparing.

Both teens sat at the table, and devoured their plates. Without the need of saying anything, Midoriya refilled Todoroki's and his, and while they hungrily ate their soups, the taller teen asked: "Why did you run away from me like that, Izuku?" He sounded very sad, even a little resentful.

Midoriya's face showed anguish. "Shoto, I'm so, so sorry I freaked out like that... It's just that, it's so hard for me to fully realise I'm gay..." He sighed. "I couldn't be happier that I have you by my side, Shoto. I couldn't. But I'm so scared at how my whole world is going to react about this..."

Todoroki caressed Midoriya's hand gently. "We don't have to tell anyone if you're not ready. It's going to be our secret." He hugged his teary lover, kissing his green hair, and massaged his back.

* * *

After they ate, they realised they were very tired, and it was normal: it was 4:30 am.

"I'm gonna set the alarm at 7:55 am, because my mom will be here at 8, and she's very punctual."

Todoroki held Midoriya in his arms, kissing his forehead. "Let's sleep together tonight", he said softly. "Then we'll pretend you slept on the bed underneath."

"I like that idea", Midoriya smiled, and letting go of Todoroki, he took the bed from underneath his, and opened the blankets to give the impression that someone had slept on it.

Todoroki laid on Midoriya's bed, getting under the sheets, and he lifted them so they could cover the smaller teen too. Immediately after Midoriya sat on the bed, Todoroki stole a deep kiss from his lips, that the green-haired returned with enthusiasm. The binary-colored haired put himself on top of him, and with their tongues in a swirl, their kiss became more passionate. Todoroki traced little kisses from Midoriya's lips to his collarbone, sucking lightly, and the green-haired felt a very pleasant and warm sensation under his stomach while he started to breathe with more difficulty. But even though he was very much into adventuring himself in this experience with Todoroki, he stopped him.

"I'm not prone to complain about this", he panted, "but my mom's gonna be here in a few hours, and I really think we should sleep."

"I understand if you prefer not to continue. What a shame, though." He rubbed his lips against Midoriya's nipple, and the latter let out a shivery moan. "Just know that whenever you're ready, I'll be."

"Thank you, Shoto."

"I love you", Todoroki said, kissing Midoriya's lips softly.

"I'm glad it's not one-sided", the green-haired smiled.

Then, holding closely his lover, he put his head in the crook of his neck, and the latter held him back.

Their eyelids soon became heavy, and while they abandoned themselves to Morpheus' arms, they both thought about how deeply happy they felt.

* * *

 _This is one of the chapters I wanted to write the most! I love that they finally are together!_

 _Please favorite/follow/review! Thank for your support!_


	13. Chapter 13

_1\. This ch_ _apter has a strong connexion with chapter 9._

 _2\. Every information about the functioning of PSTD in this chapter is absolutely veridic._

* * *

 **PTSD**

When the beeping sound of the alarm tear out the teens from their peaceful sleep, it was almost painful for them to open their eyes.

Breathing deeply, Midoriya rubbed his lids, and sleepily, he said: "Shoto, you don't have to get up from bed right now. You can do it later."

"No, 'course not, I'm really looking forward to meeting your mom." Todoroki kissed his lover's cheek and got up quickly, as if he didn't, he would fall asleep again. He went to the bathroom to wash his face.

Midoriya sat on his bed, smiling sleepily, asking himself if what had happened a few hours before had actually been real. What if it had been a dream?... One of the greatest dreams he had ever had, besides being number one hero?... What- what if it had been a dream?...

His heart was filled with anguish, but soon a tall, two-colored haired boy came back to his room, and kissed him full the mouth. Midoriya melted in that kiss, leaning back to his bed and dragging his partner along with him, feeling that his heart would explode from happiness-

Until the sound of the keys opening the door interrupted their embrace. Reluctantly pullying away from each other, the teens went to the entry of the house.

The door opened and a plump, green-haired lady whose features resembled very much Midroiya's, threw herself into the latter's arms, hanging from his neck and crying in his shoulder.

"My Izukuuuuu! I couldn't be happier that you're here! My little boy! I love you so much! I don't know what I would've done…"

Her speech became unintelligible from her tears, and Midoriya just hugged her back, caressing her hair. He waited until his mom lifted her face from his shoulder, the shaking of her body easing down, to introduce her to Todoroki.

"Oka-saan, this is Shoto Todoroki. He's the friend from UA I told you about."

"Oh, of course", Inko said, washing her teary face with her arm. "Nice to meet you, Todoroki. You can call me Inko."

"And you can call me Shoto", Todoroki smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Inko."

Inko smiled, but then she looked desperately at her son. "Can you please tell me what happened, Izuku! I called you for hours and you weren't answering!" Her tears resumed their fall like a cascade on her cheeks.

"Mom, we have a lot to talk about. About very important things."

"I'll cook some breakfast meanwhile", Todoroki said, while Inko and Midoriya sat on the sofas.

"Thanks, Shoto", Midoriya said. "So, Oka-saan… basically, we're okay! Everything's perfectly fine!" He put his hands on his mother's shoulders reassuringly. "But we were kidnapped by villains to join their League of Villains, and they threatened us to kill us if we didn't."

Inko was about to say something, horrified, but Midoriya stopped her by touching her cheek gently.

"But we were saved by one of them. One of them that happens to be… your own father."

Inko's face paled like a sheet of paper. "What?...", she said, in an almost inaudible tone.

Midoriya sighed, and with a very gentle tone, he told his mother everything Kurogiri had told her. When he ended his tale, it seemed that Inko was about to faint. Her son, frightened, turned to Todoroki: "Please bring a wet cloth!", while he made his mother lean on her back on the couch.

Todoroki immediately obeyed, and Midoriya put the wet cloth on his mother's forehead. Kneeling down next to her, he caressed her face gently.

When a considerable and alarming amount of time had passed since Inko was laying on the sofa, her eyes closed and her breathing agitated, the two teens started to get worried. But suddenly she started to calm down, and she said with her eyes closed: "Now I understand why my mother had never wanted to speak about my father."

"But Oka-saan, who is the Obaa-chan I know? Because it's not the woman Kurogiri told me that she was-"

"My mother died when she gave birth to me", Inko sighed. "I never met her. It was her sister who raised us, Sakura and I. All I knew is that your Obaa-chan started to take care of us when my sister was only 2." Inko marked a pause. "But with this horrid story, you just gave me the key to Sakura's illness."

"What?" Midoriya said, confused.

Inko took a few seconds to respond. "Your aunt has been sick for a while now, Izuku. It's been a year since she's having panic crisis, psychotic episodes, and other severe mental symptoms. She hasn't been able to go to work anymore. She has tried to commit suicide innumerable times, that's why she's been in and out from a mental hospital."

Inko marked a pause, and opened her eyes. "She has seen an enormous amount of doctors, who have diagnosed her bipolar disease, paranoiac disorder, psychosis… She has taken all types of pills; she has done alternative medical treatments like reiki, meditations… Everything has been absolutely unsuccessful.

"But her last doctor, Dr. Nagasake, that has been with her for a few months -more time than the others- because he has been able to ease, even if it's the least, her pain, has come with a new theory."

"And what is it?" Midoriya asked, impatient to know the answer.

"That this disease may not be something endogen, such as the illnesses I mentioned -psychosis disorder, paranoia, etc.-, but something called PTSD: post-traumatic stress disorder."

The boys stayed quiet, completely captivated by the story.

"One of its modalities may happen when a person, particularly at a very young age, lives a traumatic episode. This gets encapsulated inside the brain, as a mechanism to protect her and let her forget about it.

"But this may be reactivated, if a stimulus similar to the traumatic event appears in the person's life. And it takes the form of the symptoms that aunt Sakura is suffering.

"Sakura recalls that her symptoms started over a year ago, after she watched a movie that had terrified her. She said she couldn't keep her mind off of it. And with Dr. Nagasake's theory in mind, I watched the movie myself, lots of times, frantic to find an answer that could illuminate us about what was the traumatic event Sakura had lived.

"And in the movie…" Inko sat down quickly, holding her forehead, as if her mind was functioning very rapidly. Midoriya got scared that she would fall down because of her vigorous maneuver and held her arm, but his mother was in perfect shape. "In the movie, there is a very gory scene where a group of individuals is going to invoke a demon. And there is a baby lamb, ripped open, hanging from the ceiling."

Midoriya and Todoroki's faces illuminated in understanding.

"The lamb evoked aunt Sakura the vision of her baby brother hanging from the ceiling", Midoriya said.

"Exactly", Inko said, and without warning, her eyes were inundated by tears.

Midoriya hugged his mother tightly, holding her shaky body, not caring a bit about his clothes getting wet by his mom's nose and tears. They stayed like that for various minutes, the green-haired stroking her hair and her back softly.

Then, when Inko was able to calm down, she showed a teary smile. "Dr Nagasake said that knowing the source of the trauma gives excellent perspectives of recovery. So even though this is an abject story, at least Sakura will be able to heal." She sniffled. "I need to sleep now, my boy. But please warn the authorities and UA right now about everything that happened."

Midoriya kissed his mom's hair. "I love you." He went to his mother's room quickly, and opened her bed, so she could sleep. "Would you like some tea, Oka-saan?"

"Don't worry, my little boy. I'm exhausted by the trip and all of these emotions."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek, and closed the door of his mother's room so she could sleep. Then he turned to Todoroki. "We have to call All Might", he said.

"And everybody else", Todoroki nodded.

"But Shoto…" Midoriya hesitated.

"What is it?" Todoroki got closer to him and put his hands on his cheeks. Now that Midoriya's mom was sleeping, they could show each other a little more affection.

"I don't know what to say about Kurogiri. I know he made awful things, and I do not feel any emotional link to him; I mean, I don't see him as my actual grandfather, but… He saved us anyway", the teen said, his emeralds looking into Todoroki's heterochromatic eyes. "I would feel bad if we don't tell that to the police and the pro heroes…"

As a response, Todoroki lifted Midoriya's thighs with his arms and the latter enveloped his legs around the taller teen's waist. "Why are you so fucking adorable?" He kissed his lips, his neck, and got his face closer to his ear. "If we were alone here, I would rip out your clothes and…"

But, as if slapped by reality, he put Midoriya on his feet again and said: "But we're not. So let's make these calls." He went to the green-haired's room to get his phone, as his had been frozen and burnt.

Midoriya stayed pinned to the spot where Todoroki had left him, his face pink from arousal, and a hard bulge in his crotch. Then, resigned, he went to his bedroom and dialed All Might's number on the phone his lover was handing him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Confessions**

Midoriya woke up at the sound of water spilling in the shower. Todoroki and him had had breakfast after calling the pros, and then they had gone back to sleep, each one in a different bed for fear of Inko discovering them cuddled together. He looked at the bed above his and it was empty, so he arrived to the conclusion that it was probably Todoroki that was showering. He closed his eyes and stayed in bed, waiting for him to come back.

A few minutes later, Todoroki entered the room, with only a towel covering him from the waist to the knees. Midoriya admired his muscles, and felt a sudden urge to jump into him and kiss him. But he controlled himself, because Todoroki's expression was very serious. The binary-colored haired teen sat on his bed.

"Izuku. Now that what happened will be all over the news, my dad will now know where I am. And I won't let him harm you or your mom. I have to leave… and face him."

"No, Shoto", Midoriya said, kneeling beside him and taking his hand. "Nothing will happen to us. You can stay here." He tried to say this calmly, but the fear of his lover getting hurt by his father the way he had been when he had come to ask for help, contorted his face with distress. "Please stay. Please don't leave…"

He buried his head in Todoroki's leg, unable to suppress his tears.

"Izuku…" Todoroki murmured. He took Midoriya's face between his palms gently. "I'm going to be okay. The police will be harassing the three of us to protect us, so there's nothing that old bastard can do to me." He smiled sweetly to his lover, plunging his gaze into his emeralds.

"But what you're saying doesn't make any sense; if the police is going to protect us, then there's no need that you protect my mom and I from him!" Midoriya said, anguished.

"Izuku." He kissed him softly. "There is stuff I need to sort out with my old man. I'm positive something must be going on, because it's not normal that his exploits have disappeared from the news like that. And I want to make sure my sister Fuyumi and my brother Akai are alright." He started to dress up. "I need to go home."

Tears pearled Midoriya's beautiful eyes. Todoroki felt heartbroken at this view.

"But I swear I'm coming back to you", he said. "If your mom doesn't feel uncomfortable about it, I can stay here for a while longer. Nothing's gonna happen to me, I promise." He pressed his forehead on Midoriya's, holding his head between his palms, both closing their eyes.

Then Todoroki stood up, determined. "Say goodbye to your mom and thank her for everything in my name; I don't want to wake her up." He was about to leave the room, but he turned around, repeating: "I'll come back to you, Izuku."

Midoriya heard the entry's door close, and he burst into tears, accommodating himself in a fetal position while he hugged his knees tightly. About ten minutes later, he heard his mom's door open, and quick steps coming to his room.

"Izuku! My little boy, what happened!" Inko knelt next to Izuku, putting his head on her lap, and started caressing his hair. "Where's Shoto?"

"Oka-saan, there are more things that you should know", Izuku sobbed. And hiccuping, he told his mother who Endeavour was, that he was Todoroki's father and that he had been conceived for the one goal of elaborating a hero stronger than All Might. So he had suffered, since childhood, the hardest and most complex trainings, and had been many times injured badly. And the last time he had had training, he had been so wounded that he escaped his house to come to theirs.

"Those are the 'family problems' I told you he was having when we spoke on the phone", Midoriya sniffled.

"And he went back to his house?" Inko said, horrified.

"Yes." Midoriya's tears resumed their cascading.

"My little boy", Inko said, kissing her son's forehead. "You really have a special friendship with that boy. I can see how worried you are about him."

Midoriya stood silent for a minute. "Oka-saan… there's something else you should know…"

He started sobbing so heartbreakingly that he couldn't even speak. Inko waited patiently.

"Shoto is not my friend… I'm… I'm in love with him… I'm gay, Oka-saan…"

Then his wailing became uncontrollable. Inko took him in her arms, hugging him tightly, and waited for him to calm down.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry, Oka-saan…"

"My dear little boy", Inko said reassuringly. "I already knew that. There's nothing to be sorry for-"

"What?" Midoriya said, astonished. "How come you already knew that!"

"Izuku, I'm your mother", Inko said with a smile, caressing her son's face. "I've known you since you were born. And I pay attention to the details, I'm very perceptive. How couldn't I know if each time you talked to me about that boy, I could feel the fondness in your voice?" She kissed Midoriya's head. "Never, ever apologize again for being gay. There's absolutely nothing wrong in being gay."

"But… dad used to say…"

"That man left us years ago", Inko said heatedly. "He shouldn't even be a reference to you. He shouldn't exist in your life. That man hurt us in the deepest way possible. How could a person like that know anything about feelings and love?" She calmed down, and pet her son's hair. "And have you told Shoto what's on your heart, Izuku?"

Midoriya hugged his mom tightly. "I already told him I loved him… I he told me he loves me too…" The teen sniffled, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that", Inko said with a wide smile.

"Oka-saan, thank you so much for not being mad at me or anything… I feel so relieved that you've accepted this part of me…"

"Why wouldn't I, sweetheart! It was your dad that used to say those awful things about sexuality, but I've never thought the same way. Ever." She stroked Midoriya's hair. "Do you remember when you were 4, and I had an argument with your dad, just before he left us? And you were scared because of the screams…"

"I think I remember that… I hid under my bed…"

"And it was hard to find you, because you were crying so silently. But when I found you, I told you: 'whatever you want and will be, I will always love you'. I meant it in all the senses possible."

"Oka-saan", Midoriya throwing his arms around his mother's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Izuku."

Then Midoriya pulled away his mom, looking at her emerald eyes with anguish. "Oka-saan, what am I going to do? What if something happens to Shoto? What if his dad hurts him or…?" The possibility died in this throat, being too unbearable to say it out loud.

"I wouldn't worry about it, sweetheart. The police is going to be watching you very closely for a while. That means they'll be at Shoto's house too. I don't think this Endeavour man will do anything that puts him in evidence before the police."

"You're right, Oka-saan", Midoriya said, sighing in relief. Then he stood silent, looking blankly into space; there was something else that worried him. "What do you think All Might will say? Do you think he'll be disappointed and tell me I can't turn into a hero?", he said in despair.

"Of course not, Izuku. Of course not. There must be millions of homosexual heroes in the world. Such as Big Jeanist."

"You're right! I had forgotten about that!" Midoriya said, his emeralds illuminating. Then, after a few seconds, he said: "Do you think I should go to Shoto's house? Just to watch out for him? Shoto promised he would come back to me, but I don't know..."

"Then I think it is a task he must endure on his own. Trust him. He will come back."

Midoriya sniffled, offering a frail smile to his mother, and put his face on her lap, while she stroked his hair.

* * *

Todoroki's fierce determination while he was heading to his house was starting to weaken as he got closer to it. If it wasn't for his sister Fuyumi and his brother Akai, he would have returned to Midoriya's apartment, but he had convinced himself that he had to figure out what was going on with his dad.

When he was at the front door, he hesitated for a split second. Why come back if he could know what had happened on the news? Why get far from his green eyed lover, when he felt so safe around him? Why come back to this inferno?...

But he took his keys, and opened the door. He entered his house, and soon heard rapid steps from the second floor.

"Shoto!", his sister Fuyumi cried. She ran down the stairs, and when she was in front of him, she flung her arms around his neck. Todoroki folded her with his arms. "Shoto, where have you been…" Todoroki could feel her cascading tears on his neck. "Dad has been so mad… He almost burned half the house…"

"What?" Todoroki said, fury rising in his voice. "He did what?"

"I begged him not to do it", Fuyumi sobbed. "But with each day without you in the house, he has gotten completely insane… He almost burned our little brother Akai's arm, I have been trying to heal him since and he's getting better, but I'm so scared of Dad…"

Todoroki was trembling of fury. "Where is that son of a bitch?"

"After what happened to Akai, I called the police", Fuyumi explained. "They took away Dad's license. He thought he could win it back by killing a few villains or saving people; but he was severely repressed by the Center of Hero Licenses Providers. First they had taken his license for 3 months, now it's going to be 9; so he's actually acting like a villain. So he made a deal with the Center; that this wouldn't appear on the news and so his prestige wouldn't be affected, but that he couldn't use his quirk for that period of time, or he would go to jail.

"But he hasn't stopped using his quirk… He's so mad, Shoto… I want to call the police but I'm so scared that he does something to Akai… He's so irritable he has burned so many things; he burned the painting Mom made, with the nenuphars and the white flower, the only memory we had from her…" Fuyumi buried her face in Shoto's shoulder, and he tightened his hug on her, trying to control the shaking of her body.

"Where is he, Fuyumi?" He said softly, but unable to repress a hiss of fury.

"I don't know… He got out of the house…" She suddenly gripped Shoto's arms, looking desperately into his eyes. "He'll kill you if he sees you here! You have to leave, Shoto!"

"No, I won't", Shoto said aggressively. "I'm going to talk to that son of a bitch and send him straight to hell."

Fuyumi looked at him, horrified. "No! Remember you don't have a license either! And he can hurt you! Like the last time… like when you left the house!"

"No. Because this time, I have a reason to live for. And he will have to accept it."

"What is it, Shoto? What are you talking about?" She said desperately. "Leave! You shouldn't be here!"

"And leave you and Akai on your own? No way", Shoto barked.

Suddenly, heavy steps were heard behind the front door. Fuyumi looked at Shoto, terrified.

"Shoto", she murmured, "please leave! He'll kill you! LEAVE!"

"No", Shoto said, turning around to face the tall, iracund man that was entering the house. Fuyumi ran to the second floor, panicking.

The man stopped dead in the doorway. "You! YOU!" he growled, directing an accusing finger towards his son. "Where the fuck were you! How dare you leave this house for so long without my permission!"

"I don't need your fucking permission for anything! And I came to check on my brother and my sister! Seems like you lost your license, huh? You know I could send you straight to jail in a few seconds, just by showing my torso, right?"

"Don't you DARE speak to me like that, you faggot!" Angry flames were issued from his scowl and his fists.

"Faggot?" Todoroki said, smirking. "Fuck yeah, I'm a faggot. I'm a fucking faggot. I'm completely, hopelessly in love with my best friend, and he's a guy. I came to tell you that too, by the way."

Endeavour was so shocked that he instinctively threw a flame at his son. Todoroki dodged it.

"What did you just say?" Endeavour said in an alarming tone.

"What you just heard. I'm gay, Endeavour. I'm fucking gay."

This was more than Endeavour could handle. He threw a flare at his son. Its reach was so broad that it burned Todoroki's right arm, and he immediately tried to freeze it. He knew that he had to prepare for combat.

"I taught you to be a man!" Endeavour screamed, throwing flames at his son. He was so mad that he was acting on pure instinct, with rapid shots that were starting to lit up the house.

"Stop, you idiot! You're burning the house!" Todoroki said furiously, but he was starting to get scared. His father was completely out of control, and with the lack of sleep he was suffering himself, it would be hard for him to dodge every one of his movements. He tried to shoot ice at the fire that was quickly spreading, but he was reached by new flames on his arms and legs. He tried to use both his fire side to attack his dad and his ice side to avoid them to burn his body. But it was useless, the situation was escalating too quickly, and when he tried running up the stairs, his dad was still aiming at him.

Todoroki was desperate. What could he do? Were they all going to die carbonized in the flaming house?

The fire was devouring the stairs, threatening to lit up the second floor where Fuyumi and Akai were. Todoroki looked at it in panic.

And then, two things happened simultaneously.

The door of the house was destroyed, and a green-haired entered the house, his fist clenched. Todoroki's heart wrung in distress.

"No, Izuku, run! He'll kill you! Please, RUN!"

But Midoriya didn't seem to listen. His face contorted by rage, he dodged the attacks that were now aimed at him, and he reached Endeavour's face with his gleaming fist. The shock was accurate: the hero -or villain- fell heavily on the floor.

In the exact second this was happening, firemen entered the house, and with wide and thick hoses they started to turn off the fire. Using quick and strategic maneuvers, they managed to stabilize the situation, making the flames disappear. On the other hand, the police was entering the house as well, leaded by Kenji Tsuragamae.

It was almost painful for Todoroki to feel all the air he was lacking of entering his lungs.

"Now we're free of him", Fuyumi said seriously, but with a smile. Todoroki hadn't heard her coming; she had arrived silently with their little brother Akai in her arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Legitimate defense**

"We have a very long conversations pending, young men", Kenji Tsuragamae said to Todoroki and Midoriya, after the firemen had helped Fuyumi and Akai descend from the second floor. Todoroki had jumped from that platform into Midoriya's arms, hugging him as if his life depended on it, affection that was returned from the green eyed. "But first, we want to make sure the young lady and the little boy have a place to rest. So we will all go to the police department."

The three teens and Todoroki's baby brother followed the police into the cars, while Endeavour was taken to an ambulance that had just arrived. The teens and the baby stood silent during he traject. Fuyumi was rocking Akai, kissing his forehead, and Todoroki had taken Midoriya's hand decisively. Neither of them cared if Fuyumi suspected the nature of their relationship.

When they arrived at the police station, a heroine with bright, pink hair and matching eyes that was part of the police staff spoke to Fuyumi: "Come, my dear. We have a room with two cozy beds where you and your brother can rest. Meanwhile", she looked at Todoroki and Midoriya, "these two young men must go to Kenji's office."

Todoroki had let go of Midoriya's hand, and the latter nervously brushed his fingers against his, as if even though he was pretty nervous and he needed support, he didn't want to reveal his secret relationship to _everybody_ yet.

They suddenly spotted Yaoyorozu, whose face showed anguish. "Hey, Yaoyorozu", Midoriya said in a low voice. She answered with a frail 'hi'.

"Come", Kenji Tsuragamae said to them.

The three students followed Kenji and two policemen inside a room. Todoroki had regained the stoic expression that characterized him at the beginning of their days at UA, that Midoriya recognized as his way of hiding his nervousness.

When they got inside the wide room, they encountered a big surprise: All Might and Principal Nezu were sitting on a bench that was disposed in front of a desk with three chairs, where Kenji Tsuragamae and his two colleagues sat.

"All Might! Principal Nezu! It's so nice to see you!" Midoriya said enthusiastically.

All Might directed his signature smile to the teens. "Sit down, my students. Everything will be alright."

"Yes, don't you worry", Principal Nezu smiled kindly while Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Midoriya sat next to them.

"So", began Kenji Tsuragamae, "this is the second time you violate one of the principal rules of our japanese legal system: the use of quirks without a license." He marked a pause. "You were warned of the consequences of this, which included even the restriction of attempting to have a license permanently."

Midoriya gulped. Todoroki remained as aloof as he previously was.

"But… You are lucky to have an attorney that has prepared your defense."

Principal Nezu stood up. Midoriya looked at him, very surprised. He didn't think anyone at UA knew he was an attorney. But he chose to stay quiet.

"Dear colleagues -for we are all heroes here, even if not all of us have a license-, my students effectively have infringed our laws. If we were respectful of our legal system, they should be punished as you say", Principal Nezu solemnly said.

Midoriya's, Yaoyorozu's and Todoroki's heart clenched. Wasn't their principal supposed to defend them?

"But if we look at their crime in another way, then there is a clause in our legal system that absolves them of responsibility: the institution of legitimate defense."

Midoriya's eyes shone with hope; there was something that could save their dreams of becoming heroes.

"There are three conditions that must be met in order to invoke the 'legitimate defense' clause. Firstly, there must have been a legitimate and imminent menace. In these students' case, they were kidnapped by well-known villains who threatened to kill them if they didn't join them. This was also met during the situation with Mr. Endeavour: he was uncontrollably burning the Todoroki household, putting the lives of his kids in danger."

Nezu continued, making eye contact with anyone who seemed to doubt him. "Secondly, there must be proportionality between the force used by the attackers and the victims who fight back. This means that when the villains used their quirks to attack, the students, in turn, _had_ to use their own powers to defend themselves. That's why in this maelstrom, Shota Aizawa, a former teacher at UA, was killed. It must be said that my student's quirks aren't as powerful as the ones of consolidate villains, so it could even be considered that the means used by them weren't even proportional to the ones they were attacked with: we could say that they were being attacked with a gun, with only a knife to protect themselves.

"The same logic can be applied to the alienation of Mr. Endeavour, in which case if young Midoriya hadn't used his quirk, the former hero, whose powerful quirk was destroying his own house, could have killed his sons and daughter.

"And thirdly, there was a lack of provocation from my students to the attacks they suffered. They were safely at school and had done nothing to be kidnapped, and there was nothing more than a conversation between young Todoroki and Mr. Endeavour that could stimulate such a reaction from the latter.

"Thus, I demand that this situation is analyzed by the jurists of the Center of Hero Licenses Providers before taking any retaliation such as the severe sanctions that our legal system contains.

"I also believe it is pertinent that the Todoroki children sue their father Endeavour in order to make him pay child support for their maintenance. I suggest judicial retention in his mensural incomes until they become of age -which is 28 years old in our legal system. I offer myself to do those diligences. Moreover, because of his behavior—using his quirk without a license, putting his kids' lives in danger—he merits at least a penalty of jail. Thank you."

Principal Nezu sat down, and the teens were smiling widely. With that argumentation, they were surely safe from the sanctions threatening them.

* * *

Once they got out of the room, Todoroki left them momentarily to go see his siblings. Meanwhile, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were talking to All Might and Principal Nezu.

"That was awesome, Principal Nezu! I didn't know that you were an attorney! What do you think the perspectives of this whole business will be?", the green-haired asked.

"I think we already won this case, young Midoriya", said the small, kind mouse. "You shouldn't worry about anything else. Just go home. Classes will stop for a week at UA; we want to help the police find the villains that are still out there." He marked a pause. "You said you were not sure if Shigaraki Tomura was killed, right?"

Midoriya's face became pale, and he felt, for the first time after all this adrenaline, his right arm ache. "I don't know, Principal Nezu. But honestly I don't think so. I used the same force that I used with Mr Endeavour, and he wasn't killed."

"Hmm. I understand." The mouse stared blankly into space. "But don't worry, young Midoriya. If you had killed any of them, it would have been legitimate defense."

Midoriya breathed the air he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

"What did you tell Fuyumi?" Midoriya asked after they got out of the police station with Todoroki. Yaoyorozu had left with her parents in their car, and they had prefered to walk to the green-haired's apartment.

"I told her about us", Todoroki said. "Sorry, I really had too, and I told my old man too, that's why he freaked out…"

"It's okay, I told my mom too", Midoriya said. Todoroki felt relieved. "But I don't know if I'm ready to tell everyone at school…"

"It's okay… We'll just stay on our own at your house, being with each other now that Inko knows too… What did she say, by the way?"

"She said she already knew", Midoriya chuckled. "By the way I talked about you. That's how she figured out."

Todoroki smiled. He brushed Midoriya's fingers with his, repressing the will to kiss him.

"I told Fuyumi I was gonna be staying at your house for a while. And that Principal Nezu was going to sue my old man, so she soon would have money to rent an apartment, with the judicial retention. She is already working, so she is having good incomes too. And she's the one that has been taking care of Akai all this time, taking him to school and stuff… So it will be the same for her, just much safer. She told me the police had said that she could stay at the station for a while, until she finds a place to stay at."

"I'm really happy to hear that, Shoto", Midoriya stopped and looked at Todoroki with his sparkling green eyes. Then he hugged him fondly, and smiling, the latter returned his hug.


	16. Chapter 16

_Gentle reminder: This fic is rated M._

* * *

 **Our night**

When Midoriya opened his apartment's door, he didn't even have time to take the keys from it that Inko had jumped into him, forcing him into a tight hug.

"Izuku! Why do you keep frightening me like this! Where were you!" She desperately said while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oka-saan", Midoriya's voice was muffled by his mother's arm, where his face was buried. "I had a feeling that Shoto needed me…"

"But why didn't you tell me you were going out! The moment I left you I heard the door close and I thought it was your room's, but then I realised you had gotten out of the house!" Inko was desperately clinging to her son's neck, now that he had straightened up a bit.

"I'm really, really sorry Oka-saan", Midoriya said, holding his mother closely. "I should have told you… But I really had a bad feeling… When Shoto came here for the first time, he was awfully wounded, and I couldn't even bear thinking that something similar would happen to him… And he actually did need my help", he said, looking seriously at Todoroki.

"What?" Inko looked at the two teens, her face pale.

Then both of them started to tell her everything that had happened, each one in turns. Inko's face passed from being completely horrified, and she held on to her son's arm digging her nails in him, to be more and more calm, and finally sighing from relief.

"So you're not losing your chance to have a license", she said. "And that son of a bitch is going to jail. I really am happy to hear that."

Then she turned to Todoroki, and took his hands in hers. The boy was a bit taken aback by the sudden affection, but he held the emerald gaze of Inko, that was so similar to her son's.

"Shoto", she said. "Izuku told me the special relationship you two have. I want you to know that this house is open to you if you are willing to stay. I know that you will not be living with that monster anymore, and you make my son so happy, that I really wish you stayed here with us."

"Oka-saan", Midoriya said, astonished but unable to suppress the wide smile that was forming in his lips.

Todoroki remained astound. He looked into these green eyes he knew so well, and reacted instinctively: he hugged Inko, feeling his eyes watering.

"Thank you", he said. "Thank you so much. I couldn't ask for more."

Midoriya looked at this tender scene. Could he have imagined that his stoic, proud and unreachable classmate would be hugging his mother and even crying at her proposal?

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom", Todoroki said, suddenly letting go of Inko. She looked at him, surprised.

"He's not used to crying", Midoriya explained with a smile. "He's ashamed to do it. But with the crybaby who is going to be his roomie now, he will get used to it." He hugged his mom. "Thank you so much for letting him stay with us. He makes me so happy."

"I know, my dear", Inko said, resting her head on Midoriya's chest. Then she let go of him, looking very serious. "Izuku, I know a lot has happened today. Way too many things. And that you haven't even slept well or anything. But now that I know the truth about Sakura's case, I need to go back to Osaka and tell the doctor, so we can start a proper therapy as soon as possible. I'm going to buy a ticket and leave in a few hours. So I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to stay on your own again." She caressed Midoriya's cheek. "I was a bit worried about leaving you alone here, but since Shoto is with you, I feel more relieved." She smiled. "I don't know how much time I'll be away, but I need to take care of Sakura. I know you can understand me", she pleaded.

"Oka-saan, please don't worry about anything. With Shoto here, and his dad arrested, we couldn't be better here." He kissed his mother's forehead, and she folded him in her arms, which he reciprocated.

* * *

"Hello, Ochako?" Midoriya had just seen the seventy-ninth missed call from his best friend, as he hadn't seen his phone in quite a while, and had only used it to call his mom.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA! WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED ME!"

"I'm really sorry, Ochako, it's just that a lot has been going on lately…"

"BUT ARE YOU OKAY?! TELL ME IF EVERYTHING'S OKAY!"

"I'm fine. I couldn't be better." Izuku smiled. "Brace yourself, here comes the whole story."

For the next hour, Midoriya stood on his bed while he caressed Shoto's hair, that was soundly sleeping on his lap. He told Uraraka about everything that had passed since their disappearance at UA: the cell where they were trapped, the green-eyed woman and the baby, Kurogiri's revelation-

"WHAT?! YOU GRANDFATHER?! THAT CREEPY GUY WITH THE SMOKE?!"

"Indeed", Midoriya said, very seriously.

He told her about the villains' threat and proposal, the smoke-headed villain saving them, the fact that he thought Todoroki liked Yaoyorozu but after a misunderstanding they had both confessed their feelings to each other-

"WHAT?! SO IT'S OFFICIAL?! YOU'RE DATING NOW?!"

"Uh... I don't know if it's official yet, we haven't said anything about it… But I think it is… But I want to keep it a secret meanwhile."

"Oh, I understand. PLEASE CONTINUE YOUR STORY!"

And Midoriya kept on telling his best friend when he had told Kurogiri's story to his mom, that it was the key to his aunt Sakura's illness, and that she was leaving in a few hours to see her with this very important new discovery. Then he told her about Todoroki going back to his place, his bad feeling about it, and that when he had arrived to his house, it was being burned because Endeavour had gone completely insane-

"OH MY GOD! AND WHAT HAPPENED! IS TODOROKI OKAY?!"

"Yeah, he is. I used my One For All against his dad, and the firemen and the police arrived."

On the other line, Uraraka sighed of relief.

Then Midoriya ended his story with their adventure at the police department, Principal Nezu's defense, and the actual situation for the Todoroki family.

"SO YOU'RE NOT LOSING YOUR CHANCE TO GET A LICENSE?! DEKU I'M SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU! THIS HAS BEEN CRAZY AND AWFUL BUT I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Yeah, me too", Izuku smiled. "I'm really, really happy about this. And now I have to leave you, Ochako. I'm going to be with Shoto."

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO ADORABLE! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! KISSES BABY, HAVE FUN! BYE!" Uraraka hang up.

Midoriya smiled. He really loved his frantically enthusiastic best friend.

He looked at Shoto's long eyelashes, and wondered what his grey and turquoise eyes were seeing behind his lids. He kept stroking his hair, fascinated by this young man he was completely in love with. He giggled slightly when he remembered the first time they had been in a similar position, when Shoto had come to ask for help; the most powerful student in whole UA, so fragile and vulnerable-

This sound seemed to wake up the latter, because he slowly opened his eyes. Half lidded, he submerged his gaze into Midoriya's, and smiled fondly to him. Then he got up, and he kissed his lover softly.

Midoriya felt like his heart was going to burst from love. He hugged Todoroki, holding his head against his chest.

"Shoto… Ochako made me a question..." He suddenly said nervously. Todoroki felt Midoriya's heart starting to race.

"What is it, Izuku?"

"She asked me if we… if we were actually dating. If we were officially dating. I mean- are we?..." His heart raced faster.

Shoto lifted his head to look Midoriya in the eyes. "Of course we are", he chuckled, kissing him. "Of course I'm your boyfriend. And whenever you're ready to tell the world, I'll be."

Midoriya gave his boyfriend a deep kiss. "I love you so much", he said, taking Todoroki's head between his palms and getting their faces closer to each other, their noses brushing.

Then they both laid down on the bed, facing each other, only looking at the other in the eyes. The was nothing that had to be said, nothing that had to be told; the calm and warm atmosphere their presences elicited in each other's hearts was enough.

Then Midoriya accommodated his head in the crook of Todoroki's neck, and while the latter hugged him, both of them fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, they were awaken by Inko. It was already dark outside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your much needed sleep, but I wanted to tell you I'm leaving for Osaka now", she said.

Midoriya stood up sleepily, and hugged his mother tightly.

"Take care, Oka-saan. We'll be waiting for you right here. Nothing's going to happen to us."

"Yes", Todoroki intervened. "Don't worry about us."

"Take care of my Izuku", Inko said. Looking at her in the eyes really was like looking into his lover's.

"Of course I will."

They both accompanied Inko to the entry of the apartment, and with a last kiss on Izuku's forehead, she left with a big suitcase.

"Apparently she's planning to stay in Osaka for a while", Midoriya said after they closed the door. "Did you see the size of that suitcase?"

"It's a good thing that we are together, then. If not, you would stay alone for a good while…" Todoroki said.

Midoriya locked his arms around Shoto's neck. Shoto hugged his waist. "Let's eat", the green-eyed said. "I'm hungry. Would you like to order something?"

"What if we order some Tonteki? Or sushi?"

"I like the idea of ordering Tonteki. I'll call a good restaurant I know about."

While Midoriya did the correspondent diligencies, Shoto set the table. In 25 minutes, their succulent order was ready and served, and they both ate hungrily. Luckily Midoriya had ordered big portions; they were starving.

"Let's wash the dishes and go to my room", Midoriya said, stretching himself, when they both finished their meals.

"Good idea."

When they finished their task, they spooned on Midoriya's bed.

They remained silent for a while, but then Todoroki said: "Izuku?"

His breath tickled Midoriya's neck and he suddenly felt his blood install itself below his stomach. They were finally alone…

"Yes?"

"How far did you go with Uraraka?"

"You mean, more than kissing?"

"Yeah", Todoroki answered.

His breath still tickled Midoriya's neck. He started to get nervous.

"I mean, I… I lost my virginity to her…" He marked a pause. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, just because. Out of curiosity." _So he's not a virgin…_

"And you? How, uh… How many girls have you slept with besides Yaoyorozu?"

"Uh… That's a good question. I wouldn't know. All I know is that I've never, ever felt an emotional link to any of them… Until I slept with Yaoyorozu."

Midoriya's heart sank. "But… But you said you didn't like her-"

"I don't. It's just because, when we were having sex, I thought about you. That's what I had to see when I told you there was something I had to check- I had to check if I liked her or you. And when we slept together, I reached my orgasm because I imagined I was having sex with you."

Now, Midoriya felt that all his blood had concentrated in his racing heart and in his groin. He turned around to face Todoroki, looking at him intensely in the eyes, and crashed his lips into his passionately.

Todoroki responded to his kiss with the same passion, and they rubbed their bodies against each other, as if their contact was electric. Midoriya broke the kiss to take his shirt off, displaying his trained torso, and he took Todoroki's too. The scars on his body didn't change anything to the perfection of his toned body.

Todoroki put himself on top of Midoriya, kissing him fiercely while he ran his hands all over his body… The curves of his muscles… He started kissing them too…

Midoriya tangled his fingers in Todoroki's hair, and he ran his hands on his broad back, that was slowly escalating downwards through his torso. He shivered when Todoroki sucked his nipple, which hardened immediately while sending a deep pleasuring sensation to his groin. Then the binary colored haired kissed his abdominals… And he went further down…

Then he lifted his head, and looked at Midoriya deeply in the eyes. With an arousal-blown look on his face, he started to undo the button of his lover's pants, unzipping them, and slowly taking them off. Then, when he was just in his boxers, he divested him, facing the teen's manhood with his mouth.

 _Is this real?_ Midoriya was feeling a furiously burning sensation in his dick, which dazed and disoriented him. Todoroki was masturbating him while rhythmically sucking his gland, running his tongue around it, and swallowing the precum that his erection was secreting. _Is this really Shoto Todoroki?_ Never, would he ever have dared that his fantasms would come true… Or that reality would surpass his imagination in such an exquisite way…

"Sho-Shoto", he moaned. "Let-let me do _-hmphh-_ it too."

Todoroki lifted his head, letting go of Midoriya's member. "Okay", he kissed his lips softly.

Panting, Midoriya took off Todoroki's clothes. He looked at his boyfriend's manhood, and started stroking it just the way he liked it himself. The heterochromatic eyed's moan encouraged him to engulf his dick, and suck it in the same manner the latter had done it before.

"Oh, fuck", Todoroki moaned, when Midoriya run his tongue on all the length of his shaft. "Izuku…"

So many girls had had oral sex with him, and yet this was so different. Before, it was so mechanical, so numb -and now, his member was fueled by fire. Looking at Midoriya's adorable face, his dick between his lips, made him dizzy from arousal. _How could I have imagined my fantasies would come true?_ He started panting.

Suddenly, Todoroki took Midoriya's face between his palms, gently inviting him to lift his head and kiss him. Their lips met ardently, and they both started to touch each other's bodies… Midoriya sat on Todoroki's lap, and they suddenly stopped kissing.

"Shoto", Midoriya murmured, panting. He was holding Todoroki's face close to his. "Get inside of me."

"But Izuku, it might hurt, and I really don't want to hurt you…"

"It won't. If you're the one who does it, it won't. I know you'll do it gently."

Todoroki stared into these two beautiful emeralds that were holding his gaze.

"Okay", he said, unable to say no to his lover. "But if it hurts or anything, just stop me right away."

The adorable smile with which Midoriya responded made it more difficult to not fulfill his desires.

Slowly, Todoroki flipped their positions, Midoriya enveloping his waist with his legs. The taller male knew he had to prepare the entrance first, otherwise it would be excruciatingly painful for Midoriya. Recalling all the experience he had, he started with one finger inside the shorter teen, very slowly, and wiggled. His lover hissed, but tried to relax while a second finger entered him, imitating scissoring motions for a few seconds. Then Todoroki put a third finger inside Midoriya's cavern, stretching it in order to make room for his hardened member. The latter was closing his eyes, trying to calm down.

Todoroki looked at his lover in the eyes, and anxiously asked, without removing his fingers: "Are you sure about this?"

Midoriya opened his eyes, and panting, he smiled at him: "Yeah, totally."

Todoroki kissed him softly, and took his member in his hands. Midoriya breathed deeply.

While Todoroki's shaft made its way through his entrance, the green-haired's breathing started to agitate, unaccustomed to this foreign sensation. Then, when Todoroki's hips rocked back and forward into Midoriya, he felt such pain that a strangled shriek came out of his throat.

"Are you okay Izuku? Do you want me to stop?" Todoroki said, very worried.

"No, no." Midoriya closed his eyes, and breathed deeply again. "Keep going."

Hesitantly, Todoroki entered his lover, who kept his eyes tightly closed but didn't react like before. So, with a little more insurance, he thrust deeper into him; one, two, three times… He felt Midoriya's nails digging in his shoulders, and the green-haired started to moan of pleasure. Relieved, he abandoned himself to pleasure too.

"I- I love you so much", Todoroki murmured, his eyes closed.

Midoriya took his face and kissed him, their hot tongues dancing inside their mouths.

"I love you so much too- oh, Shoto, get deeper inside of me-"

Todoroki's manhood had reached a zone that shot burning chills down Midoriya's body -the same sensation the first was experimenting while rocking into the green eyed's tight entrance-

Their electrified bodies had finally had the chance to embrace each other, after longing for it for so long… The way they felt made it seem like they were born to make each other's bodies scream of pleasure… And the most tender atmosphere enveloped this two lovers that never imagined they could be together...


	17. Chapter 17

**So much more than that hollowness**

 _How can this feel so good everytime?_

Todoroki was closing his eyes, in complete rapt, laying down on his boyfriend's bed. Midoriya was holding his testicles inside his mouth, licking them, and running his tongue all along his shaft, while masturbated him. Midoriya synchronized the ups and downs of his warm mouth with the stroking of the zone of his boyfriend's dick that his jaw couldn't reach. Todoroki was frantically holding on to the blankets, trying to find an anchorage to so much pleasure.

Suddenly, he started to rock his hips inside Midoriya's mouth, desperate, and told him: "I'm coming! I'm coming, stop!"

But the smaller teen didn't stop, continuing these playful movements with his mouth that got Todoroki out of control. The latter tried to repress his orgasm; he didn't want to cum inside Midoriya's mouth and make him swallow all his semen. But it was useless; he reached his climax and spilled his seeds inside his boyfriend.

"Izuku", he panted, anguished. "I really tried to warn you, I'm so sorry, I really-"

"Shoto", Midoriya said, with his signature adorable smile. "I wanted to do it. I wanted to make you feel good."

Todoroki saw that there was some semen escaping his lips, and Midoriya gulped. He smiled tenderly to his lover.

"You already make me feel so good just by being here with me", he bent down and took Midoriya's arms, indicating him he wanted him to be at the same height as he was, so they could look into each other's eyes.

* * *

 _What if the world outside didn't exist?_

During the following days, while there weren't classes at UA, Todoroki and Midoriya barely got out of the house. They enjoyed every second they could share together; talking, sleeping, making love, eating, laughing…

"It's still hard to believe I'm with you", Midoriya once said while they were holding hands, laying down on his bed, under the blankets.

"Why?" Todoroki asked, kissing his lover's fingers.

"I don't know. I never could've imagined I was gay. And that the a boy I admired so much would actually fall in love with me. I think that maybe that admiration was love all along, but as I couldn't even imagine a world where you loved me back, it was just platonical."

Todoroki chuckled. "I must say that I despised everyone pretty much when I entered UA, so I didn't really remark your presence in the class first. But then I could see your enthusiasm, your welcoming smile, the capacity you had to have everyone to like you… I started to get very interested by you; I even envied you a little."

"You envied me?" Midoriya said, his green eyes wide of surprise.

"Yeah. I could see how you received everyone with a smile, and you made everyone feel safe around you. They saw a friend in you… A sensation I had never felt before…" Todoroki sighed. "And you were getting stronger each day… You started to become a threat. I wouldn't let you get in the way of my path of becoming a hero.

"And that day at the Sports Festival… Where you showed me the real meaning of love… You suffered so much, and even lost, just to save me from my past… How couldn't I start liking you like everybody else? What you did… No one had ever done it for me… I realised you really were a friend. My first friend ever."

Midoriya was listening very attentively to his boyfriend.

"I started to look at you differently; I now understood how everyone in the class liked you so much. The sparkle in your emerald eyes brightened my day… And you invited me to befriend the others. You showed me I could make friends too. And that they didn't see me like that antihero I used to be…" Todoroki chuckled, and Midoriya smiled.

Then Todoroki frowned, and became serious again. "My old man always had made me know I was a machine designed to surpass All Might. It was my only goal in life. I knew I was superior to anyone else… That people idolized me, that I was kind of a trophy if I spoke more than a few times with someone, or if a slept with a girl… It was such a hollow experience…

"And you showed me there was more: there was friendship, and there was love. Without realising it, I started to fall in love with you. I loved when we were near, I missed you when we weren't… I was always attentive to what you were doing, what you were saying, the cute expressions in your face… I felt so much safer with you…

"And since that day I came here to live with you, even though our life has been kind of a rollercoaster, you have made me the happiest man." Todoroki's grey and turquoise eyes submerged Midoriya's emeralds. "Thank you so much for showing me there's so much more than the hollowness I was living at that inferno with my dad."

Midoriya kissed his lover's forehead. They both closed their eyes.

* * *

"Tell me again what happened", Shigaraki Tomura said to Kurogiri. They were in the bar that served them as a lair. "That stupid boy hit me so hard I keep having lapsus."

"I've already told you a million times", Kurogiri sighed, exasperated. "They made a technique which a never really understood to avert Aizawa's gaze, so they recovered their quirks, and while the Todoroki boy burned the man's brains, the Yaoyorozu girl surrounded you with a metallic cylinder and Izuku hit you directly in the face. Before I could do anything, the Yaoyorozu girl used the same metallic cylinder against me, and they ran out of the house. I imagine they ran so much that they reached the zone with network where they could use their phones and call the cops. Luckily, with Aizawa's secret quirk, they weren't able to find the house again. So I waited for you to wake up and destroy those fucking metallic cylinders surrounding us. Period. Do you want me to tell the story again?" He said sarcastically.

"Whoa, don't be unrespectful, smokey head." Shigaraki grimaced. "I just remember the girl, when we were around the table… We would've have so much fun fucking her in turns… What a waste…" Then he looked mockingly at his accomplice. "And why do you call the boy Izuku, huh? Granddaddy issues?"

Kurogiri didn't answer. He remembered every single second of that conversation. Because it was then when Shigaraki had mocked the abject act he had done to his son. Something so buried in his already broken and numb heart… Hurting that delicate vibe that he ignored was so sensitive and alive…

"We need to find that Midoriya boy. He has to pay for what he did", Shigaraki darkly said, shaking Kurogiri off his thoughts. "I can't think clearly anymore. This is bad for my career as a villain." He let out a bitter laugh.

Then Kurogiri said something he never thought he would say. "Shigaraki. If you want to find him, go ahead. But I'm not coming with you. Not anymore."

"What?!" Shigaraki Tomura screamed. He went closer to Kurogiri's face and tried to take it in his hands, his lethal power on, but he couldn't get a grab of it.

Kurogiri started to become a dense mass of darkness. "Goodbye, Shigaraki. I'm out of here".

"No! What are you doing, you motherfucking traitor! Come back right now!" Shurogiri bellowed.

But he left the desperate villain alone, who was hereafter unprovided of followers.

* * *

 ** _Please follow/favorite/review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey! It has been a lot since I last updated... Hope you like this new chapter! It is the longest one I've written so far._

 _Credits to AnimeFanGirl2223 for helping me with some details of the plot :)_

 _And please, remember English is not my native language!_ _Haha_

 _VERSION RECENTLY MODIFIED - Explanation at the bottom. It was just a small facet of the plot that didn't really make sense, but that doesn't change the most important aspects of the story._

* * *

 **The small black box**

"Hey, by the way, I've always felt a bit uncomfortably observed by this All Might poster", Todoroki chuckled, indicating the smiling figure that was stuck to Midoriya's door from the inside. "You would really do me a favor if you took it off!"

"Really?" Midoriya laughed. "Okay. I'll just do it because I love you. Because I personally really appreciate my All Might poster."

"Should I feel jealous?", the heterochromatic eyed laughed.

"Hmm… maybe…"

Shoto raised his eyebrows coldy.

"Just kidding!"

Todoroki kissed his lover's forehead. "I love you so much."

Midoriya hugged him in turn. He felt so lucky they had each other…

They both looked at the window to see the moon. It was a very thin, nail-shaped figure. This night was going to be dark.

* * *

Unaware of this tender scene, a haughty hooded figure was heading towards a dark alley, very poorly lit by only the moon, his brows frowning menacingly behind a pale hand that covered his face.

On the other side of the road, another hooded figure was getting close to the first one. It was a big, broad individual, but who seemed like a hunchback by the way he was lowering his body and hugging his shoulders. He seemed to be very agitated.

When the two figures were brought close enough by the time they had previously set, the first one spoke with an evident hostile tone.

"Hope you brought what I wanted", he growled with no greetings.

"Uh- yes, sir", said the second one in a small voice.

When the hunchback stood silent, without moving an inch besides his unwanted trembling, his interlocutor became impatient.

"Give it to me!", he barked so aggressively that even the hand that was covering his face trembled a little.

Terrified, the biggest figure put his hand inside his pocket, and took a small black box, the size of a little finger.

"Good", the hand faced man said, taking the box from his interlocutor's hands. "Good boy. I hope you told no one about our little encounter, didn't you?"

The hunchback shook frantically his head from one side to another.

"Good", continued the first hooded figure. "But unfortunately for you, I can't risk anyone seeing us. Can't let Tsuragamae know about our little deal, right?"

"Wh-what?", a small and confused sound surged from the big man's throat.

The first hooded figure smiled evily behind the hand that covered his face. Faster than lightning, he brought his right hand to his interloctor's face.

"Thanks for everything. Goodbye", Shigaraki Tomura said coldly while his power desintegrated the man's face. The latter tried to fight back and to scream for help, but too soon the villain's power reached his throat and brain, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Shigaraki Tomura turned around and started walking to the other side of the road with an impassible face.

"That freaky All Might's fanboy. He'll pay for what he did. He will", the villain said, weighting the small box in his hands.

* * *

With a loud thud, the concierge of Midoriya's building fell to the ground, his stupefied and horrified face now made dust on the floor. Shigaraki Tomura felt lazy about making a more tetric and machiavellous entrance, so with no warning, no evil nor mocking sniggering, he had reduced to dust his could-have-been interlocutor's face.

The villain pressed the elevator's button, ready to go to the green-haired's.

* * *

"Hmm, this sushi is so good", Todoroki said. He and Midoriya had just ordered the said meal, and were both enjoying themselves.

"I agree", Midoriya said. He stood silent for a moment. "Hey, Shoto, I was wondering… I've never seen any policemen by my building."

"And no one was guarding my house either when I went there", Todoroki said pensively.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking about too. The only time I've seen any cops was when I called for them, when your old man was burning down your house. But I actually had to call them to come over, no one was guarding your house before that."

"It does seem strange, but maybe they don't feel it's necessary?", Todoroki offered, even though to him it didn't sound right. The only other explanation is that someone had an 'in' with the police department." "Do you… Do you think maybe a villain meddled with the police department?"

"You mean the League of Villains? But for what purpose?", Midoriya said, confused.

"I don't know...", Todoroki said pensively. "I think that the fact that we were kidnapped and sort of forced to join the League served that purpose. But what would it be?"

"Whatever it is, it must be something big. I mean, the police is being captured by the League, only leaving a small portion of it that was the one that helped us through, back at your place."

Todoroki frowned. "We're not safe", he said very seriously.

The conversation was aggressively interrupted by a heavy pounding on the front door. Both boys abruptly stood up, adopting fighting positions, fire and green gleams irradiating from their bodies.

Suddenly, the door just disappeared, deteriorated into thin air. With a triumphant and mischevious laugh, Shigaraki Tomura, with no hand covering his face, made his way inside Midoriya's house.

"Well, well, if it isn't the two little lovers", the villain mockingly said. "Surprise!"

Todoroki didn't hesitate to get near the intruder for a closer offensive, shooting a line of fire at him, knowing that attacking him from a bigger distance could have a broad effect that may light the apartment. His flames barely missed Shigaraki's face, altering somehow his gleeful expression. However the villain's features were immediately illuminated by a demoniacal appearance, and with an phenomenally fast movement, he took the teen's hands and activated his quirk. Todoroki screamed in pain and tried to throw his fire again at the villain, but this attack was much easier for him to dodge because of the teen's wound, and it lit a lamp that was right next to the front door. Then another flame, thrown by a grimacing Todoroki, was dodged as well by Shigaraki, and it lit up the piece of furniture where the lamp laid.

A machiavellic smile brightened the blue-haired's face.

"So, this is the game you wanna play?", he asked, smirking. "Then let's play."

He pushed the lit lamp to the floor, which spread a wide flame on the carpet.

"NO!", Todoroki yelled. Desperately, he started throwing ice to the floor, trying to calm the flames that were escalating through the appartment. But, to his horror, controling his quirk turned out to be very difficult with the new injury in his hands, and he could just throw a limited amount of ice. He looked at the villain, and was torn between attacking him and stopping the fire, but at that moment he found it more urgent to do the second task.

Luckily, Midoriya took care of Shigaraki, and indifferent to the rapidly spreading fire he directed himself with a determined pace to where the villain was.

"What do you want, Shigaraki!"

He tried to punch the villain in the face, but he missed because of the latter's incredibly fast movement.

"You know you knocked me out last time we saw each other" Shigaraki said. "But don't worry, I've improved my reflexes and was expecting you to lash out this time."

With that said, taking advantage of the boy's distraction because of how easily he had been dodged, Shigaraki put his hand firmly on Midoriya's right shoulder, and activated his quirk. The teen's scream pierced his interlocutor's ears, who stood indifferent to the green-haired's pain nonetheless.

"You bastard!", Midoriya said. He tried to use his right fist, but his face contorted in pain.

"Oh, that was your skilled hand?" Shigaraki laughed. "So sorry!"

He directed his menacing power to Midoriya's face, but the teen's adrenaline had picked up and he was quicker this time. With all the strength he could muster, he grabbed Shigaraki's arm with his left hand, interrupting his maneuver, and he kicked decisively the villain's left ankle. The green-haired took advantage of his momentary loss of steadiness, and he pushed him violently to the floor. Shigaraki's head hit it with a heavy thud.

"Don't worry, I still have my left hand!" Midoriya screamed angrily. He put himself on top of the villain, and lost in hatred and frustration, he gripped his throat with his left hand. "Why do you keep trying to ruin our lives!" He wasn't planning on killing him though, despite the raging feelings he was experiencing.

Shigaraki had momentarily lost consciousness due to the blow on his head by the sudden fall to the floor, because of the reminiscences of Midoriya's previous attack at Kurogiri's. But it just took him a few seconds to be able to use his hands again. Unfortunately for Midoriya, his vigorous yet hesitating hold on the villain's neck due to the unwillingness to kill him, added to the fact that the strength in his left hand wasn't as bold as in his right one, made it not strong enough to enable the villain to act. Quick as lightning, Shigaraki put his hands on Midoriya's stomach, and activated his quirk. The teen screamed in pain.

Todoroki was still busy trying to turn off the fire, having attempted to control it somehow with the ice he had difficulty using, but he interrupted his maneuver when he heard Midoriya's scream.

Breathing heavily, he pushed his boyfriend aggressively to the floor, and he put himself on top of Shigaraki. He positioned his hands on the villain's chest, and activated his ice quirk, scared to get things more catastrophic if he used his fire. Shigaraki tried to defend himself by touching Todoroki's elbows to hurt him with his power, but he only made a superficial wound, having gotten his arms and his chest frozen. Shortly after, his whole body was frozen, finalizing with his head and his raging face. Todoroki panted from the effort of using all the ice he could muster in his wounded hands.

"Izuku, he's frozen for the moment, but the heat inside this room will probably melt the ice! You have to help me quench the fire! I can't do both things at the same time because he injured me and I can't control my quirk!", Todoroki shouted, trying to get himself heard above the crackling of the flames.

"Okay!", Midoriya said with determination.

Obediently, he got out of the appartment, searching for the extinguisher that was positioned in the middle of the corridor that led to the elevators. Meanwhile, Todoroki kept one hand on Shigaraki's chest, and with the other one he shot ice throughout the place. But unfortunately these two tasks were not exactly compatible, because as he had said, he could do neither very well.

"Please hurry, Izuku", he murmured desperately.

As if he had heard him, Midoriya came back with the extinguisher, and he activated it. As he was using his left hand, his movement were less steady, but he eventually attempted to turn off the raging flames that were threatening to devour the apartment.

Both teens sighed in relief. "That was close", Midoriya said.

"Yeah", Todoroki answered. "I'm really sorry for pushing you, but the situation was getting a bit desperate. Everything happened so fast that I didn't have time to quench the fire when I heard he had hurt you." He froze his hands to anesthetize and calm the inflammation. "I think he fractured my whole hands, including my wrists, and I was getting useless because I couldn't really use my quirk."

"Don't worry about pushing me. Everything happened in seconds. And I was getting useless too, because he hurt me pretty badly in the right shoulder, so I was unable to use my right hand properly."

"Oh no! Come here. I'll put some ice on your shoulder so it can heal."

"You know what, I'm feeling a raging pain in my stomach too. It would be cool if you applied your ice on it too", Midoriya smiled, but his smile quickly turned into a grimace.

"Of course, Izuku", Todoroki frowned, worried.

Midoriya came closer to his boyfriend, and the latter put ice on his wounds.

"There", Todoroki said when he finished his task. He gently caressed Midoriya's stomach, but the latter hissed. "I think this is more serious than it looks", he said, anguished.

"Let's not worry about it now." Midoriya indicated the frozen body laying under Todoroki, being kept in place by his firm power. "What do we do with this one?"

"I don't know", Todoroki said, frowning. "I don't trust the police anymore. Shigaraki's probably working with some of them. A good lot of them, because as we said before, no one is protecting our houses as the police said they would. They're definitely being controlled by him."

"Maybe we could interrogate him", Midoriya suggested. "With just unfreezing his head."

"Wait, could that not be dangerous ? I mean… Can't he use his power with his eyes or something like that?"

"Hmm, good question… I don't know…" Midoriya's eyes seemed unfocused, as if he was trying to think hard while making an effort to bear the pain in his body.

"Izuku? Are you alright?", Todoroki asked, worried.

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's try to interrogate him", Midoriya nodded. "If anything gets dangerous you just freeze him again, right?"

"Right", Todoroki said. Then he concentrated, trying to unfreeze only the villain's head. He had just been working on the discipline of using his quirk only in few parts of a whole at school before this series of incidents with the League of Villains had happened.

Shigaraki's head started to unfreeze, and he blinked a few times. Todoroki smiled: he had made it.

"So, I'm your hostage now, huh?" Shigaraki said, scowling. "You guys are not happy with hitting me in the head, now you're freezing me? You wanna be the villains now?"

"That's a matter of perspective", Todoroki smiled wickedly because of the power they had over the villain. They were not the villains, this was a noble cause. "But we didn't wake you up for this. If you don't want to be frozen again, you'll have to answer some questions."

Shigaraki rolled his eyes. "What. Do. You. Want."

"First, are you working with the police? Do you have agents inside the police?", Midoriya asked.

The villain smiled. "Yes I do", he answered. "I guess you realised no one has been taking care of you two little babies. Yup, the police is with me."

"Since when ?", Todoroki asked, frowning.

"A good while."

"Since before you kidnapped us?"

"Yeah, before that. It was the surest moment to kidnap you when we did. All the police on our side." He had smirked while he was saying this, but at the end of his phrase, when he said _our_ , his smile faltered a bit.

"And who is with you?", Midoriya asked.

"Tsuragamae's not, if that's what you wanted to know. No, that bastard keeps getting in the way of our plans."

"But who are you working with?", Todoroki inquired, impatient.

Shigaraki stood silent for a moment. "Not with the League of Villains anymore", he said bitterly. He seemed determined to give negative answers to avoid telling the truth to the two teens, but somehow their questions altered his good mood: he had indeed lost a lot of followers.

"What? What about Kurogiri?", Midoriya asked, confused. He suddenly shut his eyes tightly, taking his hands to his stomach. Todoroki shot a worried glance at him.

"Your grandpa left me", Shigaraki said with a heartless laugh. "I guess he was too weak and too haunted by the image of his family. That bastard. What a traitor. Gave him so many good times. We earned a lot of money just by doing nothing. Just using the others to steal for us. We just did the dirty work, basically killing and tormenting civilians…" He didn't seem amused by this like he probably would have, knowing how he enjoyed being a bad guy. Instead he wore an almost sorrowful look. "And I don't even know where he went…"

"And the other ones?", Todoroki asked, surprised by this turn of events.

"Aizawa's dead, don't know if you remember, Todoroki boy. You killed him yourself."

Todoroki shivered. He actually had. But he tried not to think too much about it. He somehow felt guilty, even if it had been legitimate defense, like Principal Nezu had said.

"The other ones are either dead or they left me. Weak people. Only weaks die and treason others."

"I don't understand", Todoroki said. "What do you need them for?"

A hoarse laugh escaped Shigaraki's throat. "And you keep asking this kind of questions. What do you think the answer is?"

"What… What is it that you want?" Midoriya asked, frustrated.

The villain laughed louder, his throat still rasping. "Because I love to take control of everything. I love to see how easily people can be controlled by only _fear_. And I love to see the terrified faces of people when I order them to do something and they do it. Fear is the strongest weapon. Fear gives you power over the ones who dread you."

"No!" Midoriya retorted. "Love gives you power!"

" _Love-gives-you-power_ ", Shigaraki mockingly mimicked in a baby voice. "What is love, next to fear? Nothing! You don't get powerful from love. Love is for the weak."

"How could you know anything about love", Midoriya said angrily.

Shigaraki turned his head to face him. "What do I know? Ha!" he said trying to smirk, but his eyes were full of something the teens recognized as misery. "I know much more than you think about love. Love is what my dad felt when he left my mom behind when she was expecting me. Love is what my mom felt when she abandoned me. Love is what Kurogiri and all the others felt for me when they left me. Love is precarious, love is fragile, love is something you cannot trust. Because love is for the weak." He marked a pause. Then he looked at both of the teens smirking. "Look at you two. You love each other, but love makes you so damn vulnerable. I can see how worried you are about Midoriya's liver, Todoroki, that you don't even realise that your ice is starting to melt."

"What? Liver?!" Todoroki exclaimed, scared. He quickly renewed his power on Shigaraki, wincing from the effort of using his hands, freezing his neck and his hair, to only leave his face unfrozen.

"Yes, liver", Shigaraki said with a mischevious grin. "Better be careful, you two. If you guys don't stop the hemorrhage, well... Todoroki, you may lose your little boyfriend for ever."

"No!" Todoroki screamed. "Izuku go to the hospital right now!"

"No! We still have business here!" Midoriya said determinedly, holding his stomach with a grimace. "What about your master, Shigaraki? All for One? Don't you love him?"

Shigaraki gave another heartless laugh. "What we have is very special. But it is a fondness not built by love. I feel admiration towards him, and he appreciates me. But what we have in common is not love. It is power. Lust for power. Power from pain and fear from the others."

"That is insane!" Todoroki said. He was throwing worried glances at Midoriya while trying to concentrate in not unfreezing Shigaraki.

"Ha! Insane? Haven't you ever felt it? That you have power over others because they dread you? Haven't you, Todoroki?"

Todoroki shivered. Of course he had. Fear and anger rose inside his spirit.

"What would you know about me, you bastard", he barked. He was so angry that he didn't realise his ice had started to melt because of the rise of heat inside his body. But Shigaraki, with an evil smile, was very aware of this.

The villain sniggered. "Ha! You think I don't know you? Didn't you know the League of Villains had been observing you very closely ? When we kidnapped you, back at grandpa Kurogiri's old place, you were our worthiest candidate. I know you, my little boy. I know all the little classmates you scared with your fire and ice. All the little girls whose hearts you broke because you were just using them. Because you also love power from fear, huh ?"

Todoroki was so angry that he threw an angry punch at the blue haired's face, ignoring the pain in his hands.

"Ha! Of course you do! We're not that different, me and you ! You said villainy was a matter of perspective, right? You loved to make these people suffer from fear, so you could feel a little better because mommy abandonned you, and daddy wasn't so nice to you, was he?"

"Shut up!" Todoroki threw another jab at him, burning the villain's cheek slightly with his steamy fist. He was so furious that he didn't feel the pain anymore.

"Oh, my Todoroki boy. How do you know you're not a villain yourself?" Shigaraki smiled evily. "I reckon you remember Akemi?" he said, his eyes piercing the teen as if he could see what was inside his soul.

Now all the ice had melted, and Todoroki was shaking from anger. "Shut up! SHUT UP!" he started throwing jabs at Shigaraki's laughing face, his body full of adrenaline that anesthetized the injury in his hands. The villain received then dodged a few, and then he abruptly flipped positions with Todoroki. The teen was desperately trying to take the lead again, trying to kick the villain away, but suddenly Shigaraki put his hands around his neck.

"NO!" Midoriya yelled: if Shigaraki activated his redoutable quirk, his lover was as good as dead.

"Don't. You. Move", Shigaraki ordered Midoriya, which petrified the teen. Then he smiled mischeviously. "If you let me leave the house without being followed, not by the police, not by you, not by anyone, I'll leave him unharmed."

"Okay ", Midoriya yelled. "Now leave! LEAVE!"

"Oh, that was not a very nice way of dismissing me", Shigaraki said with a fake sad expression. Then he smirked, and pressed a little harder on Todoroki's neck. The teen yelled.

"SHOTO!" Midoriya appeared in a second next to Todoroki.

Shigaraki got up calmly, enjoying the pain and fear in Midoriya's green eyes when he looked at his lover, whose neck was all bruised.

"That's just a little reminder that you're not through with me", he said with an indifferent tone. "And that love makes you vulnerable."

Then he left, not forgetting to leave a small black box behind. The nail-shaped moon didn't illuminate this dark night.

* * *

 _For the ones who didn't read the version N°1, the difference is that Todoroki got his hands injured in N°2, since it didn't really make sense that he couldn't control his ice to quench the fire (cf prior fights in the anime that I have mentioned as an antecedent of this fic, such as the battle against Stain and the Sports Festival, that show the great power the teen has over his quirk). Everything else stayed the same!_

 _Thank you so much for your support! Please follow/favorite/review! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Where am I?...**

Everything seemed so blurry from Midroiya's perspective… It was as if the scene he was contemplating was framed by a sinister black smoke. A faint light joined him in his walk towards an unknown destiny, a weak ray that it seemed would succumb anytime to the darkness' claws. All he knew, was that his heart was searching feverishly for Todoroki...

He looked around him, and was surprised to find anthropomorphic figures that were more or less masked by the black smoke. With hope inside his heart, he got closer to one of them: it was a man walking towards a fixed direction, but whose steps seemed hesitant even though they were determined, as if he was being dragged by an unknown force stronger than he was, and against his will.

 _Where am I?_ , Midoriya wondered, anguished. The question was burning his lips and without delay he expressed it aloud before the man who was getting closer to him:

"Excuse me, sir. I'm kind of lost, do you know where I am? I remember where I was just before, at my house, but then I just appeared here, and I don't understand why there is this sort of black smoke around us? It's me or there really is smoke? I can't really distinguish what is around me and I don't know-"

He interrupted his rambling sharply when he realised that the man wasn't paying any attention to him. It was even as if he hadn't seen the teen. He just continued his tired pace, still being dragged by this unknown force.

 _How rude_ , Midoriya thought annoyed, but somehow anguished. _Was this because I asked too many questions? But what can I do, if I don't know where I am! And what is this smoke anyway? Is there a fire somewhere? But why do these people seem so indifferent to this? Where is Shoto? WHERE THE FUCK IS SHOTO-"_

Midoriya shook his head, putting his hands on his ears, as if he wanted to stop listening to his head. He realised he was rambling once again. If he wanted to find Shoto, he had to be active in his quest, not wallow in his troubled thoughts.

Then he saw a woman get near to him. She seemed apprehensive, judged by the way she was lowering her gaze and biting her bottom lip. Curiously, she was heading towards the same direction as the previous man, in the same circomstances: it seemed that she was walking against her will.

Trying to be more discreet so he didn't burden the woman with questions, he opted to make a simple one: "Hello, ma'am. Do you happen to know where I am?"

His words lingered a few seconds in his lips, and he was almost sure that this time his question would be answered.

But nonetheless, much to Midoriya's dismay, the said woman passed next to him ignoring him completely, just as the man had previously done. She didn't make any sign that showed she had remarked the green haired's presence.

"Hey!", Midoriya called. "Please! Answer me!"

However, the woman, impassible, kept walking, still seeming attracted to the unknown force.

With a bad feeling, Midoriya went closer to an old woman who was following the same direction as the previous man and woman. He asked her where he was. Then, each time more desperately, he reached a boy his age. He repeated his question. Then he asked a little girl… And an old man… And a girl his age… And another boy… And another man…

However, to his great dismay, he found the same frustrating reaction in every one of his intended yet failed interactions: not one of the previously mentioned individuals seemed to notice that Midoriya was even there when he came with his tormented look and the question in his trembling lips.

* * *

Midoriya was at UA. A ripple of relief and excitement invaded him. He would finally be able to find Shoto!

With enthusiasm, he decided to get to the common room. He recognized the cozy, blue colored couches, where the girls of Class 1-A use to sit around and gossip. The wide TV screen, that Kirishima uses to watch car races or action movies while trying to get Bakugo invested in something other than his teenage angst, or that Kaminari and Mineta use to see hot chicks on MTV. And also the big, round tables where the others use to study -particularly Iida- or play cards. _Nobody_ was there.

Midoriya started to feel uncomfortable. _Nevermind, they must be eating, that's why they're not here!_ , he tried to think optimistically.

He directed himself to the lunchroom, confident that he would find his class there. He found the yellow plastic chairs around the wide, rectangular tables where the students and teachers of UA use to eat, and localized the installations where the food was served by Tokeshi, a grumpy chef that was apparently in love with Uraraka -he always had little gifts for her, such as chocolate or sweets, and she was allowed an extra portion of whatever she wanted and whenever she wanted.

But the lunchrooms were as _empty_ as the common room.

Midoriya's eyebrows furrowed, and he decided to go to the training courts. _Of course they're there_ , the green haired chuckled, as if it was silly not to have thought about it in the first place. When he got there, he recognized all the installations where he and the other students did practical classes; the ramps, the buildings, the different terrains and heights. He looked at one brick wall that Todoroki was once trying to burn with his fire and rebuild with his ice, training his capacity of using both of his quirks systematically and very fast. The corners of Midoriya's lips lifted to make a shy smile as he remembered how fascinated he had been to see his crush with a burned shirt that allowed to admire all the muscles of his trained torso.

But, as well as the other places at UA, the courtyards were completely _empty_.

With his heart getting heavier with each step he took, with each corridor he went across, with each stair he descended and ascended, with each anguished look he threw everywhere to see if there was someone, anyone at school- he realised that UA was completely, hopelessly _empty_.

 _I don't understand,_ Midoriya thought desperately. "Hey! Is there anyone out there?", he shouted. "Someone?" His echo was the only answer he received. He inhaled deeply, trying to intensify the volume of his voice: "Please! Anybody!" As he didn't get any response, he fell on his knees, putting his face in his hands.

And suddenly, he was startled by the sound of steps getting closer to him. Scared but determined, he got up, and decided to confront whoever was the person behind him.

His heart seemed to stop beating.

"SHOTO!", he exclaimed.

Tears of joy pooled in Midoriya's eyes while he ran the distance that separated them, so he could jump into his boyfriend and hug him tightly.

However, to his great distress, Todoroki kept walking as if he hadn't even seen him, just like the people he had tried to address to previously.

"Shoto! What happens! I don't understand!" Midoriya shouted to Todoroki, his heart wrung with anguish. "Please, come back!"

Nothing seemed to stop the binary colored haired teen, so Midoriya, with a strangled voice, gave him a desperate call: "Shoto! Shoto!..."

To his great surprise, Todoroki stopped, seeming to have heard him.

"Shoto?" Midoriya whispered.

Todoroki was turning his back to him. Midoriya tried hesitating steps in his direction, scared that if he made a brusque gesture, Todoroki would leave again.

He was just a meter away from his boyfriend… Todoroki hadn't moved a millimeter. Midoriya risked another contact with his voice.

"Shoto?...", he murmured.

During the tensest seconds Midoriya had ever experienced, nothing happened. Todoroki stayed in the same spot, giving his back to his boyfriend. His heart hammering against his chest, Midoriya just dared to contemplate this scene with anxiety. _Did time get suspended?_ , he thought, consterned. Todoroki seemed petrified.

And then, a sound behind Midoriya pierced his ears, which he recognized and made him tremble from head to toes.

He turned around to see the source of the sound, and realised he had been right when he had identified it: it was the sinister and triumphant snigger of Shigaraki Tomura, the villain that had single handedly murdered hundreds of people, and had almost killed Todoroki. The green haired didn't miss the fact that the gaunt faced criminal's eyes were glued to his boyfriend.

With an evident bad feeling, Midoriya yelled, terrified: "NO ! STOP!"

Reuniting all the courage he had left after this tetric journey, he directed himself to Shigaraki, determined to attack him before he reached Todoroki. But, to his greatest horror, the villain went through him as if he was nothing but a mere ghost.

Shigaraki got to the binary colored haired teen, who was still petrified in his spot, and with a wicked smile, he covered Todoroki's face with his hands from behind him-

"NOOOO!" Midoriya screamed with such pain and distress in his words that he bitterly thought he would never be able to use his voice again.

* * *

 _Am I dead?_ Midoriya wondered. _Am I a ghost?_

Before he could even realise it, the darkness had engulfed Todoroki and Shigaraki, leaving the green eyed alone in a room of unknown proportions that was absolutely unprovided of even a single ray of light.

But… was this a room? Were there walls he could reach if he walked forward? Or even a door? Were his feet touching the ground? Was there even gravity?...

Even though he had no answer to these preoccupying questions, he could still realise something that would illuminate his path: despite the reigning darkness, he was able to see his hands. And his body, that was covered in his green hero outfit…

 _Can I even walk?_ He tried to move, and realised that he did have control on his limbs and the rest of his body. _But… Where can I go?_ He moved hesitatingly his legs, and started to walk.

And so he walked… Reaching no door, no wall, not any obstacle in his way.

Was this some sort of purgatory? But what had he done, that would justify the fact that he had been led here?

He remembered Kurogiri, his grandfather, that had described a world dramatically full of darkness where he had been led when he had entrusted himself to the demons. _But I haven't made any pact with anyone… What could I possibly have done to be taken here?..._

And suddenly, among all these doubts he had in mind, he realised he was sheltering an unknown feeling inside his chest. Something so paradoxal with everything he had ever lived.

He shifted the weight of his body from one foot to another, uncomfortable, trying to understand what was happening with him. How could it be that he was experimenting this? Something so contradictory with what he had ever felt…

He remembered, as if it was a dark and low quality film, Uraraka's face; how, on the admission exam to UA, she had saved him from falling down and how he had saved her from a giant robot. How they had gotten to know each other more intimately, and they had built a solid friendship, that made him love her like the best friend he could find in the world.

He recalled Iida's face, his brows furrowed, his square glasses, and the mechanical movements of his arms, who was always ready to offer him help if needed, even if he wasn't very pragmatic sometimes. A brave friend who had fought for the ones he loved, like the time when they battled with Stain… A friend that, despite the fact that he spoke way too much about discipline, always searched the good of others.

Then appeared Kacchan's face, that he called by this diminutive because of the friendship they had had when they were kids. Their relationship was very deteriorated now… What would he think about his own new way of life, him being with Todoroki? He sighed, but smiled. He knew that, despite his bullying and his arrogancy, the explosive teen would support him.

The faces of the rest of his friends at UA came to his mind as well; Tsuyu, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Jirou, Yaoyorozu, etc; with their bright smiles and their determined look, forming a great, loyal human group that would always stimulate each one of them to be the best heros.

He then remembered All Might's face, his mentor, with his iconic smile and the distant echo of his laugh, that Midoriya realised he couldn't really hear. He recalled when the Pro had told him that he could be a hero himself, that all he needed to do was to fight for his dream. When he had confided him the power of One For All, relying on him to go on with the legacy of the Symbol of Peace. All Might, either in his broad, strong figure or in his scrawny body that coughed blood, always ready to give him a hand when his motivation was lost.

He saw the round and soft face of his mother, with the sweet look in the green eyes he had inherited from her; his Oka-saan, that had unconditionally been with him, comforting him when he found out that he was quirkless, which teared to pieces his dream of being a hero, and when she had accepted and loved him when he had told her he was in love with a man.

And finally, he saw Shoto's handsome face, with his bicolored hair that fell graciously on his features that used to be so cold and proud, but that had sweetened to give place to a gentle gaze and a little and sometimes shy smile, as if he was not used to feeling and receiving love. His ivory skin where contrasted a scar that had marked his life, along with heterochromatic eyes, alive and deep; a fascinating man that took his breath away.

Midoriya was experiencing a feeling so antithetical with all that these people had elicited in his heart, giving him happiness and peace… _What am I feeling?_ , Midoriya thought, scared.

He held, inside his heart, a feeling of _indifference_.

Despite the fact that he had all his memories inside him, he felt nothing towards them.

 _Am I losing the capacity of loving them?_ , he thought. _Am I losing them forever?_ He dreaded this idea, making his whole body tremble. _Can I… love?_

When he was fully aware of this feeling of indifference, he looked at his body again. He suddenly saw that his feet were beginning to be engulfed by darkness, with his legs, his torso, his arms… And then his extended hands started to disappear too…

In few eternal seconds, Midoriya's body desintegrated into thin air, his mind following just after. He had no love; he was no more.

* * *

"Izuku! Izuku!"

Disoriented, Midoriya started to hear the distant echo of a voice he knew very well.

"Izuku!"

It was getting nearer; he could hear it more clearly with each second…

"Izuku", the voice said, breathless, but Midoriya could hear it as close as ever.

He opened his eyes before realising that they were closed.

A blinding white light entered his pupils, threatening to tear them apart.

And then, he saw them.

A pair of beautiful, turquoise and grey eyes.

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think reviewing, or with a favorite/follow!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey! It's been a long time!_

 _Hope you like this new chapter!_

* * *

 **Code N°756**

"Sho… Shoto?..." Midoriya murmured, trying to keep his eyes open, but he was having a hard time getting accustomed to the white light.

"Izuku", Todoroki softly said with relief, slowly bringing a hand to caress his lover's face.

"Where am I?" Midoriya asked, trying to get himself heard above his raspy voice.

"You're at the hospital, Izuku. You had an hepatic fracture, but it has been stabilized and everything is fine now."

Midoriya tried to move, but found himself immobile: he was experiencing a weighting sensation in his limbs and torso that made him stay motionless.

"Don't move, Izuku. You have to stay still, or the hemorrhage may begin again. Dr. Takahashi, who is in charge of you, used his quirk to immobilize you." Todoroki delicately took a green curl between his fingers, moving it away from Midoriya's eyes. "That's why your shoulder is healing as well."

The green-haired breathed deeply, closing his eyes. Then he remembered everything: Shigaraki Tomura, at his house, achieving to harm him in his shoulder and liver; the flames devouring the apartment; the villain's long tirade about love and fear; his claws around Todoroki's neck…

He opened his eyes abruptly, and unsuccessfully tried to lift himself from the bed. Todoroki didn't fail to notice this change of mood.

"Shoto! What happened to your neck! Shigaraki was strangling you and you were all bruised and then he touched your face and I couldn't do anything! Why didn't you answer me!" Midoriya was getting breathless and the color was draining from his freckled face. "I shouted your name and you didn't even look at me! And there was no one at school and I kept looking for everyone and… Are we dead? Maybe both of us are dead and that's why we have been reunited, which is nonetheless good because I couldn't stop…"

Todoroki took his boyfriend's face between his palms and kissed him firmly on the lips. It was the only thing he could think of to stop his almost hysterical rambling.

"Izuku, calm down. None of us are dead. My wounds were only superficial, I think Shigaraki only wanted to scare us. He broke a few blood capillaries that didn't do any deep damage to me other than bringing superficial pain. Recovery Girl fixed them and now I'm wearing an orthopedic collar to make sure they are properly cicatrize. My hands are in plaster and have been treated by her as well; they are healing now. You, on the other hand, had a much more serious injury, so the nurse's quirk was not enough to solve it by itself. That's why in order to stabilize the fracture and your medical situation concerning your liver and your shoulder, you have stayed in induced coma for nine days, and you had these weird dreams you're talking to me about."

"Nine days?!" Midoriya exclaimed, frustrated. But then relief came to his face. "So everything was a dream? A very awful and scary dream, where no one could see me or hear me and I was alone and then I saw you and there was Shigaraki and I tried to defend you but he went through me and I was a ghost and…"

The green-haired's eyes were widening in horror with each second he kept speaking. Todoroki decided to kiss him softly on the lips, and murmur in his ear: "It's okay, Izuku. It was nothing but a nightmare. A very tetric nightmare that is now over." He caressed his boyfriend's face gently, whose harsh breathing started to get more controlled. Then he lifted himself from that position, and looked at Midoriya in the eyes: "I think that you dreamed that because your body could feel people around you, and you could do nothing to communicate with them, which made you feel invisible, and your mind showed that to you in your nightmare. That's why no one could hear you or see you." He leaned to kiss his boyfriend again, this time on his forehead. "Tell me, what happened?"

And then, Midoriya, much more calmly, explained to Todoroki with all of its details what had been inside his mind during the induced coma.

When the green-eyed finished, his boyfriend took his face in his palms and gave him a slow, meaningful kiss.

"That must have been so distressing, Izuku…" The phrase lingered on his lips for a few seconds. "But now we're together again. And I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever."

"I love you, Shoto", Midoriya murmured.

Todoroki leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again, but a knock on the door interrupted his maneuver. He got up and opened, and a chestnut-haired girl entered the room hurriedly.

"Can I see him now?! Is he okay?!" Uraraka looked at Midoriya, and relief flooded her face. "My little Deku!"

She tried to keep her voice quiet, but she was so enthusiastic she couldn't hold a gush while she got closer to the green-haired's bed.

"Deku, everything's fine, everything's okay. You are alive and well, and we all love you so much and we're so happy to see you awake!"

Midoriya realised that Iida came behind Uraraka, and surprisingly, Bakugo too.

"Midoriya, we are indeed very much delighted to see you are doing fine", Iida said with his iconic mechanical and square movements, but with a relieved and sincere smile.

"Shitty Deku", Bakugo growled. "Why can't you keep away from trouble?" He started rising his tone. "You could've died, and you would've deserved it because it would all be your fucking fault!" He ended shouting.

Todoroki put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Bakugo. I was worried too." He received an angry scowl from the blonde.

"Look, Deku!", Uraraka tried to get everyone's attention, holding a big blue cloth bag. "Everyone in the class sent you something for your recovery!"

She put the bag on Midoriya's bed, and she plunged her hand inside of it.

"This is a mirror from Aoyama. He said you could look at yourself because you're very pretty, and it will cheer you up!"

Midoriya smiled, his cheeks pink. "Aw, that's cute."

"And this is a poster of Mountlady and Midnight together, from Kaminari and Mineta. They said you could… Whatever with it." Uraraka was too flustered to say that the teens were inviting Midoriya to jerk off with the photo of the two pro heroes wearing only tight and mini bikinis.

Midoriya laughed, having gotten the intention behind the gift. "That's nice. Midnight and Mountlady are not exactly my taste though." The green-haired looked at his boyfriend, who smiled.

"Yeah, I know", Uraraka giggled.

Iida and Bakugo gave them questioning looks, but didn't say anything.

"And then, this is Kirishima and Bakugo's gift! The Grand Theft Auto V for Play Station!" Uraraka said, taking a rectangular and flat box.

"It was shitty hair who picked it", Bakugo grunted. "If you don't like it it's not my fault."

"Thank you, Kacchan", Midoriya said with a smile.

"And this is the gift from all the girls of the class", Uraraka said triumphantly. "Look!" She took a box, then another, and then others, until she recollected six boxes. "Chocolates of all tastes! Cappuccino, vanilla, 95% cacao, pistachio, mint, and white chocolate!"

"Oh my God! Can I have some?" Midoriya asked, his eyes shining.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, Deku. I don't know how your diet works. It's better if you wait a little." To wipe away her best friend's disappointment, the girl took a cup from her bag. "Look, this was designed by Momo. There's a drawing of you made by Ojiro!"

Indeed, there was a caricature of the green-haired's face, with his curls, dreamy eyes and determined smile.

"That is so cool!" Midoriya said. "I'll use it as soon as I can!"

Uraraka smiled. Then she plunged her hand in the bag again. "This is from Sero, Sato, and Shoji." She took a brown, round container. "It's chocolate proteins, so you can get strong again after your hospitalization!"

"Wow, that will be very useful!" Midoriya said enthusiastically.

"And… This is from Koda", Uraraka said, looking disappointed at a bouquet of roses that was tearing apart. "It was supposed to be much prettier but since I stuffed it in my bag… It's kind of… broken."

"Yeah, it is", Midoriya chuckled. "But never mind! We can still put it in a flower pot. Shoto, could you do it?" the teen said looking at his boyfriend.

"Shoto?" Bakugo asked, frowning. "Since when are you guys so close to each other?"

"Of course, I'll do it right away", Todoroki said, avoiding the question. He took the bouquet from Uraraka's hands and left the room to search for a flower pot.

Iida and Bakugo gave them another questioning look.

"And this, Deku, is Tokoyami's gift", Uraraka said, trying to make his classmates forget what had just happened. "It's a notebook like the ones you have for your studies on heroes, only of a much better quality! Look at the pages!"

Midoriya looked at the hardcover, black and golden copybook with shining eyes. "Can't wait to use it!"

"And…"

"This is my gift, Midoriya", Iida solemnly said, interrupting Uraraka. He took it from the girl's hands and showed it to the green-haired: it was a book, _10 Years of Japanese Heroes_.

"That's so cool! I'll read it as soon as I can! Thanks, Iida!"

The tall teen bowed his head.

"And… The best of all gifts…" Uraraka said, making her hands sound like a drum on her lap to increase the tension. "MINE!"

With the brightest smile, she put her hand inside the bag, and ceremoniously took an All Might figure that was about half a meter high.

"Uraraka! That's your gift?!" Todoroki asked, surprised, entering the room with the flowers inside the pot.

"Yep!" The girl answered proudly.

"Ochako this is so cool! Thank you so much! Thank you!" Midoriya made a gesture to hug her, but found himself immobilized. Taking the hint, his friend leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I knew you would like it", she said with a playful smile. "And look! It has a candy dispenser!" She clicked on the figure's belly button, and it had a compartment where there were all sort of candies, of all the sizes and colors.

"Ochako", Midoriya said with a teary smile.

The green-haired looked at the pile of gifts he had received, and felt that his heart was going to burst from love. The feeling of indifference he had experienced a few moments earlier seemed so distant and foreign now, and he could no longer remember how it was. Seeing all these shows of affection, he wondered what could probably have happened inside his head that he had felt so unable to recognize the bond that united him to all his friends, making him incapable of loving them.

"This is so cool, guys. Thank you so much! I feel so happy to wake up and see all of these presents!"

"Shitty Deku. Don't scare us again like that", Bakugo growled in an annoyed tone.

Uraraka smiled at the blonde's affection. Then she turned her head to Midoriya. "My little Deku! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Yes, Midoriya. We were so worried!" Iida said with a sincere smile.

Todoroki looked tenderly at this scene. He was so glad and proud to see how much his classmates loved Midoriya. He felt a pinch of jealousy, though, but he expelled this feeling of his head, and instead remembered the conversation he had had with Midoriya a while ago, at his apartment. How he had told the green-haired that he didn't know friendship and love until he had met him. What he felt for the shorter teen was so invigorating, so addictive, so frightening. The horror he had faced when he had encountered the possibility of losing him forever… Midoriya would never know the effect he made on him. He would never know how much he meant to him, that he had nowhere else to go and nowhere else he would rather be than next to him, and that he might as well be the very death of him. These feelings were so strong, that they ached, they harmed him, they tore him apart. What if something happened to Midoriya? How could he ever live after that?

And he had to tell his boyfriend something… Would he forgive him for not giving away this information earlier?

Todoroki contemplated how his four classmates interacted. Uraraka's giggle, Iida's theatrical gestures, Bakugo and the slight smiles that escaped his lips to be immediately removed by his angry scowl when they did. And above all, Midoriya's smile, Midoriya's laugh. His Midoriya, with his sparkling emerald eyes he would like to get submerged in forever.

Would he forgive him if he knew the information he was keeping from him?

Unfortunately, the answer to this question didn't wait to be responded. His gleeful expression faltering a bit, Midoriya asked with a frown: "Hey, um… Where's my mom?"

Uraraka immediately looked at Todoroki with a worried expression. Concerned, Midoriya repeated his question: "Where is she? Why hasn't she come to see me?"

And Todoroki knew he had to answer.

"Izuku…" He closed his eyes tightly, as if he didn't want to see his boyfriend's reaction. "Your mom has been missing for the past nine days."

* * *

Inko Midoriya was trapped inside a cell that was absolutely unprovided of light. Everything seemed dead around her; she didn't hear any other sound than her hollow breathing and her sobs that now had turned into hisses of anger. She had been tied to one of the three walls of the chamber with chains, that surrounded her wrists as well as her trembling body.

She felt so frustrated about the turn of events her life had found itself in: everything was finally stable with her son, she had left him in Tokyo with someone who could protect him and he had proved that he could defend himself too; she finally had the key to solve her sister's illness and she was at the latter's house in Osaka, waiting to see Dr. Nagasake so she could tell him about her theory properly… But then two policemen had come and kidnapped her -yes, they had kidnapped her, even though they were police officers, because they never explained why she had been dragged into this place, other than a mutter they had shared between them: 'She has violated code N°756'.

Inko once had heard a friend of hers, Yui, an attorney, who had talked about a case similar to hers. Yui had mentioned the fact that her client had been 'arrested following a procedure that was completely contradictory with the constitutional guarantee of due process', meaning that the said client hadn't been informed about the charges pressed against him or about the list of rights he had to defend himself with when he had been deprived of freedom. 'To get legal assistance, and not be interrogated without the presence of an attorney'; 'to know the reason why he has been incriminated'. Inko remembered two of these rights, and she hadn't had access to any of them. She sighed, defeated. Her 'constitutional guarantee to due process' had been violated as well. But would someone defend her to protect this right of hers?

The only human contact she had had, she wondered, was when a man -or was it a woman? It was hard to tell, due to his (or her) corpulence and body frame, which was extremely voluminous, to his (or her) beardless face and long hair falling on his (or her) shoulders. The latter had come periodically with a tray with very little food, had opened the chains that tied Inko's hands, and had carefully watched her eat, illuminated by the light of the outside that was cast inside the cell from the open door. The green haired woman had tried to calculate the frequency of the said person's visits, but it was very difficult, since she didn't even have a way to trace days. Hesitantly, she had intended to exchange a few polite words with the man -or was it a woman?-, but much to her dismay, he had remained completely silent and almost motionless. Inko didn't even have the chance, with the person's voice, to identify whether she was a male or a female, which added another doubt to her list of questions.

She snorted, agitated. Where was she? What could she have done to be trapped in this cell? Why was there no light? Why was she chained, if she couldn't even dare to think that she could move and go away from this scary place? Why was it necessary? What the fuck was code N°756? She scowled angrily. Who were these people? Were they really policemen? Why did they have an interest of keeping her alive, if it was in these conditions? Why now and not before? Why her and not someone else? Would she ever know the reason why she had been kidnapped?

If she had had her hands freed, she would have put her palms firmly on her ears, in a desperate attempt to shut her mind up. Heavy tears streamed down her cheeks. That was the rollercoaster her mind had been at the past ten days, even though she didn't know this lapse of time had passed. First she was terrified, and felt such anguish that she couldn't control her body's trembling and her eye's watering, wondering what could she have done that had made her deserve this treatment. Then, when no reason had come to her head, she had felt frustrated, and had come to think that she wasn't guilty of doing anything and, in fact, she did NOT deserve any of this handling. That was when anger had come, and build up rage. And that was when she had tried most aggressively to get unchained, trying to free her hands and her arms with brusque maneuvers… Regretting later the wounds in her mistreated wrists, which was when anguish came back again.

The green haired suddenly heard the click of the door opening, interrupting her rambling. Tiredly, she waited for the person that was a man or a woman to enter, a tray on his (or her) hands. She was not prepared for seeing a policeman with a key to open her chains and lead her with handcuffs to a mysterious, dark, wooden door. She was not prepared for the policeman's lack of delicacy in his treatment; she was almost crawling trying to keep up his pace while he dragged her behind him (even though she should have been prepared). But, most of all, she was not prepared for the terrible view she would have to face behind the said door.

When they were in front of it, the policeman took a small black box from his pocket; it was about the size of a little finger. Inside of it, there was rectangular grey device that he used to open the door. Behind it, there was a wide wooden balcony, from which Inko had a perfect sight of a broad, countryside landscape. Inside a square of imposing walls, there was a big, wooden house that produced a dark smoke. But what caught the woman's attention, was the crowd of anorexic persons -women, men, children- pounding the walls and emitting a melody of desperate calls of pain and misery.

"This is a concentration camp", the man finally explained to the astound green haired. "For the quirkless. They come to pay for their use of the state institutions and their use of space, to get useful for the country and produce energy. Or be eliminated for their uselessness, in most cases."

Inko looked horrified at the scrawny and tired human beings inside the walls. _The quirkless._ Her own son could've been one of them.

Then she concentrated in the man in front of her again, who was giving her a merciless look.

"The key to this state secret concentration camp was at your apartment. As the owner of that place, you were immediately led to these outbuildings, having violated code N°756: illegitimate and illegal possession of it." He anticipated the woman's desperate intervention to explain that she didn't have anything to do with this, giving her a cold look that shut her up. "We do not care if you indeed wanted to meddle in these state secret affairs or not. The chip was at your house and you will be held responsible for it. You will die, because you know too much, which makes you potentially dangerous." The man lowered his voice, giving her a dry whisper: "They wanted to execute you right away. I insisted that you at least could know why."

* * *

 _Let me know what you think! I love reviews haha. Please favorite/follow :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Here comes the longest chapter so far!_

 _Warning: There may be some sensitive content. I remind you that this fic is rated M and consequently intended for a mature public._

* * *

 **The quirkless**

Todoroki was contemplating the sleeping face of his lover, that seemed so peaceful and oblivious to what had just happened.

With the news about his mother earlier, Midoriya had lost all the control he had left and had surpassed Dr. Takahashi's quirk that immobilized him, attempting to purposely fight against its force and effortly sit down while bellowing: "Let me get out! LET ME GET OUT!". Immediately, Todoroki had called a doctor, desperate to stop his boyfriend's conflict against the quirk, and it had taken the blue-haired Dr. Akita two or three minutes to bring a big syringe full of morphine. With all his might and strength, Todoroki had firmly hugged Midoriya to enable him from moving, but the teen was hysterical and the binary-colored haired's broad arms could not stop him from his struggling against Dr Takahashi's immobilizing, because he was acquiring more and more use of his torso and arms. "Shoto let me FUCKING go!" he had screamed. "My mom! WHERE'S MY MOM!"

Dr Akita had aimed the veins of his left foot that hadn't been able to be liberated from the quirk yet and had planted decidedly the needle. The morphine had attempted to stop the green haired, and his movements had become slower and less bold. But seeing that Midoriya was nonetheless still moving and stammering: "Le-let m-me ou-out!", Dr Akita had quickly taken a bottle of the medicine and inserted the syringe to renew her maneuver, fullying it of the liquid and injecting more to the teen's blood. Progressively, Midoriya had stopped moving completely, and he had fallen asleep in his boyfriend's arms. Promptly, the expert had uncovered him from the white blankets he was under and palpated his stomach. She had sighed of relief.

"I used a very high dose of morphine", the doctor had said. "I really hope he doesn't wake up. And he is okay, the hemorrhage did not begin again. His liver is properly cicatrizing."

Todoroki had felt he could breathe again, this action being almost painful from the apnea he suffered from the fear of seeing Midoriya's life in danger again.

"How do you know his liver is okay?" he had asked.

"Because my quirk allows me to do radiographies when touching a patient."

"What?" Todoroki had opened wide his eyes, very surprised. "That's awesome. How does it work?"

"I just need to touch the patient. The radiography appears inside my mind. I don't have the capacity of filing radiographies though; I have to touch the person again. It is very useful as a doctor anyway."

A few seconds of silence had lingered between them. Then Todoroki had looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Thank you so much for this. I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad to do it", the doctor had answered with a brief smile. "I'm going to call Dr. Takahashi so he can apply his quirk again."

Then she had gotten closer to the binary-colored haired teen, and very seriously, she had put her hand firmly on his shoulder. "You can't let him move", she had said. "Even though this didn't do more damage to his liver, it hasn't healed yet. We are lucky that nothing happened now but we may not be as lucky next time. He _cannot_ wake up", she had held the heterochromatic eyed's gaze with her severe yellow eyes, being careful to highlight this last phrase with a harsh tone.

After that episode, Bakugo and Iida had left, feeling uncomfortable and thinking the situation could be better handled without them there (and wondering why Todoroki was so passionately anguished and involved when the green haired's life was in danger). Only Uraraka had stayed with Todoroki and Midoriya. After about ten minutes Dr. Takahashi had come to visit, and had renewed his quirk on the sleeping teen. At about 11 pm, the chesnut haired girl had fallen asleep as well, sitting down on a chair next to her best friend's bed and resting her head near the latter's knees.

The heterochromatic eyed looked at his lover's peaceful features. He had been sitting next to his bed for hours, just like when he had been in induced coma before waking up. The previously described episode had taken place at 7:20 pm... Now it was 5 am. He felt unable to sleep.

He sighed. What could he do to find Inko? Only with her safely found could Midoriya wake up and follow his treatment composedly.

He suddenly got up heatedly, putting his forehead on his palms. He was losing time. All these days, he had been losing time to find Inko, because of his own selfish wish to see Midoriya wake up. Knowing Inko was in danger, and knowing his boyfriend was not, and that he was in fact very protected by a highly competent group of doctors that had told him he was going to heal, of course he should have prioritized the latter's mother saving. He looked at his plastered hands, and touched frantically his orthopedic collar. He was in conditions of fighting.

The only question was, how the _heck_ was he going to find Inko?

Sighing, he went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He went to the sink and turned the water on, putting his fingers under the cold liquid. Then he touched his face to get it wet, trying to calm the rise of temperature inside his body. He had to think on his feet. He leaned on the sink, and put his cheek under the water tap, staying a few minutes like this.

And suddenly, he heard Uraraka scream. Agitated, he closed the tap, got out of the bathroom -and stopped dead in his tracks.

Shigaraki Tomura was inside of Midoriya's bedroom, once again with his face uncovered from the hand that usually was placed on it.

"He jumped from the window!" Uraraka tried to explain with a trembling voice.

The villain smiled wickedly. Todoroki's heart clenched. How could the blue haired have so much power over them, that he could calmly appear next to Midoriya's bed after he had almost killed him?

"Uraraka, you'd better leave the room", he said with a tone that wanted to sound confident. "This guy is dangerous. He's the one that fractured Izuku's liver."

Uraraka's eyes widened in horror. But then she frowned and shook her head decidedly: "No, I won't leave! I'm staying here!" She faced Shigaraki. "You'd better leave my friends alone!" she said boldly.

The villain roared with a mocking laughter. He approached Uraraka, bringing his face close to hers. The girl didn't move, defiant, even though she was trembling.

"You are very pretty", he said with a flirtatious voice. "I wonder what your quirk is. You would make a wonderful villain."

"I will never be a villain! And I demand to know why you are inside my friend's bedroom!" the chestnut haired said heatedly.

From the bathroom's open door, a few meters away, Todoroki was trembling from fear; after all, it was this villain who had put their lives in grave danger. But he was very attentive to the latter's movements and ready to attack him if needed.

Shigaraki smiled evilly, without stopping looking intensely at Uraraka's hazel eyes. "I just wanted to visit little Midoriya", he said, preparing in his face a fake sad expression. "What happened to his mother is so sad… I didn't come to attack him, only to let him know her actual fate…"

Todoroki's eyes widened in shock, and forgetting all his fear, he directed himself to Shigaraki, rising himself up to his fullest height. He was a few centimeters taller than the blue haired. The latter stopped his contemplation of Uraraka and faced the binary colored haired teen.

"Where is Inko", Todoroki said menacingly. It was not a question, but a demand to know about his boyfriend's mother.

Shigaraki sniggered. "She violated code N°756", he said.

"Code?" Todoroki hissed angrily. "Which means?"

"Yup. Which means that I don't know if she is dead yet but she should be by any minute."

Shigaraki roared with laughter again when he saw the taller teen's horrified face.

"Okay, okay", he said, putting his palms in front of him in an attempt to stop Todoroki's possible retaliation at this information. "I'll tell you. When I left your little lover's apartment, I conveniently forgot a small black box. It contained a super secret device that belongs to the state, and because of its GPS, the police immediately found it. Remember the police is now with me, right?"

Uraraka's face turned into a terrified expression. The villains, allied to the police? That couldn't be good.

Todoroki gulped; he had a very bad feeling about this.

Shigaraki, indifferent to the teens' reaction, continued his explanation. "They found out that Midoriya's mom was the owner of the apartment and she got arrested. They were supposed to kill her soon." Shigaraki sighed, satisfied. "Can't wait to see little All Might's fanboy's reaction to this."

 _Inko… Dead?_ Todoroki started panicking. He felt the fire accumulating in his hands and he wanted so badly to attack the villain… But he contained himself. He did not have to fight Shigaraki. He could try to persuade him to give away more information about Inko's whereabouts.

"Shigaraki", he tried to say calmly. He waited a few seconds to rephrase the desperate beg he was going to make. He had to stay cool. "I understand what you're saying, but maybe if you want to see Izuku's reaction… I think it's better that he actually sees her. Or I see her. Because that's the only way he will ever believe that Inko is indeed dead; I know him, he will never conceive the reality of this information if he doesn't see it himself or knows about it from someone he trusts." Todoroki tried to remove the pleading tone of his intention to negotiate. He inhaled deeply. "I think he will suffer more from the certainty of his mother's death, than the uncertainty of her having disappeared and thinking she could be alive. Do you see what I mean?", he asked hesitatingly.

Shigaraki seemed to weight this option.

"Hmm, that makes sense", he said thoughtfully. But" -he directed an accusing finger towards Todoroki- "if your plan is to see her and save her, trust me when I say this: she has no way out. Seeing her will just be to watch her die. If she isn't dead already", he said indifferently, shrugging.

The binary colored haired's heart clenched. Of course that was his plan: he wanted to see Inko so he could save her. But he chose to cling to the idea that he could achieve this, so he nodded to the villain.

"Yes, I imagine I can't do anything to change her fate. But I want to see her. Just to make sure she's dead, so I can tell Izuku. That way he'll be sure that it's true."

Shigaraki's eyes shone while a mischievous smile formed in his lips.

"I like the way you think, boy. I insist, you'd make a wonderful villain. You know how this villain business works, right? You haven't forgotten Akemi?"

Todoroki felt his body burning from anger, feeling how his fire was going to burn his plaster. But he finally told himself again that it wasn't a good idea to fight the villain and he tried to calm down sending ice to his hands from the inside to placate the flames. So, with all the will he could muster, he said: "Yes… I do. I..." He breathed deeply. "I know how it worked with Akemi."

Remembering this childhood trauma, he felt his heart was almost breaking from culpability. _That little boy… He was only three, and Todoroki was six… He was just there when he shouldn't have been; the binary colored haired child had just had training and was injured that day, so he went to the park to see if he could think about something else... And the small kid -he knew his name was Akemi- asked him if he wanted to play… Todoroki felt so rageous, so angry at his life… So he had taken the little boy's extended right hand and activated his flames… When he saw the terrified look in the small boy's emerald eyes -that, he remembered, were so alike Midoriya's-, he felt strong, he felt good; he had so much power over him… The adrenaline was invigorating, addicting, overwhelming… The fire quickly spread to the rest of small Akemi's arm and the ambulance arrived too late… The kid's arm and shoulder were burned… And when everything was over, Todoroki got conscious of what he had done. He had mutilated a small three year old's right arm. Realization crept through him and he froze. How could he possibly have done something so evil… and felt so..._ good _about it? And the kid's parents did nothing about it because they were awfully scared of Endeavour. The binary colored haired had grown up in impunity…_

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head, trying to forget the episode. If he didn't control this anguish, he wouldn't be able to do what he had to to save Inko. Uraraka looked at him, concerned, realising the distress the mention of this Akemi person had caused in her best friend's boyfriend.

Todoroki achieved to form a blank and indifferent expression on his face, and opened his eyes. He nodded to Shigaraki.

"Let's go", he told him firmly. "Let's see if Inko -I mean, Midoriya's mother" -he didn't want to show too much familiarity with the woman, or the villain would realize how much she meant to him- "is indeed dead."

"Yup, let's go. Maybe you'll see her corpse", Shigaraki laughed enthusiastically while he turned around to go to the window. _He seems very amused by his little joke,_ Todoroki thought bitterly. Then his heart sank. _Wait, it_ is _a joke, right?_ He felt his body tremble, but shook his head again, trying not to think about this possible unfortunate outcome.

"We're jumping from the window?", he asked the blue haired.

"Yup", the latter answered. "Can't risk people seeing me. I'm kind of famous and not for very… praiseworthy reasons." He laughed gleefully at his sarcastic phrase.

Todoroki inhaled deeply and directed himself to the window. But before reaching Shigaraki, he stopped in front of his boyfriend's best friend.

"Uraraka", he said seriously. "You have to take care of Izuku while I'm not here. Please, I beg you", he pleaded.

"Don't worry about it", the girl said taking his hands. Todoroki was briefly taken aback by the affection, but then he held his classmate's hands decisively. "I'll be there for him if he wakes up and I'll make sure his wounds heal properly before he does something crazy like before", Uraraka said with a kind smile.

"Thank you", Todoroki answered sincerely, looking at her in the eyes.

Then he let go of her, and took off his orthopedic collar: he didn't need it anymore because he was in form and ready for combat. So he followed Shigaraki that was impatiently waiting for him, rolling his eyes at what he thought was a very cheesy scene.

"Goodbye, beautiful!" he said to Uraraka, sending her a kiss from the distance and waving.

Then he jumped from the second floor's window of Midoriya's bedroom and landed graciously on the first. Todoroki gulped before imitating him.

* * *

The walk to the state outbuildings where the concentration camp was located and Inko was inside a cell, anguished, angry and alive, was characterised by a very hostile silence between the two teens. Of course, Shigaraki knew what were Todoroki's plans; that he would try to save the green haired woman's life. But he had accepted his treat because he was pretty sure that Inko was dead by now and that they would be able to see her corpse -that probably would have landed in the pile of bodies of the executed quirkless. And that the bad news will be brought to the son of a bitch that had damaged his brain when he had punched him in the face, back at Kurogiri's old house.

The villain looked at Todoroki out the corner of his eye. The teen was following him with a determined pace and a blank expression. He didn't seem scared like he was before, when they were at the hospital. _Maybe it will be a good thing if I eliminate him too,_ Shigaraki wondered _. But damn, I need someone to deliver the news to the Midoriya boy. It will be so heartbreaking._ He smiled mischievously for his insides. _And I still have hope that this guy will join me. That Akemi episode… He knows what it feels like to be a villain, to have power over others, and to control them with fear._ He nodded to himself, but didn't break the tense silence.

Time went by and Todoroki got impatient, but he didn't want to ask the villain when they would finally reach their destination, because he didn't want to share words with him. _Just how much time has passed_ , he asked himself, looking irritated at the villain that was taking so long to arrive to that place. He put his hands inside his pocket to get his phone so he could see the hour -and remembered he had frozen and burned it. He tried not to let escape a hiss of fury. His opportunity to call the pros if needed was gone.

Angry at himself, the binary colored haired teen tried to think about something else. He estimated that at least two hours had passed since they had left his boyfriend's room when they arrived at a countryside view, because dawn was already breaking and during this winter, the sun came out at about 7:30 am.

Shigaraki suddenly stopped his pace, and Todoroki looked at him questioningly, stopping himself too. There was nothing but a plain landscape in front of them.

Without warning, the blue haired gripped his shoulder, and the teen made a brusque gesture to pull away from the villain. But the latter dug his nails in him firmly, so he would not escape.

An imposing wooden building started to materialize in front of them, and Todoroki understood why Shigaraki had touched him: if it hadn't been for this contact, he wouldn't have been able to see it.

"I am one of the few that can enter the building, and only by touching someone they can join me", the villain said, confirming the binary colored haired's thoughts. Then, the blue haired stood in front of a camera that was on the right side of the door, which adjusted itself to be at his height. A red light emanated from it and illuminated his pupils. Having the house's system apparently recognized him, the wide, wooden entry door opened.

"Hello, Mr. Shigaraki", a man in a dark blue uniform greeted from behind it. Gulping, Todoroki realised he was a policeman. He observed that the man was guarding a metallic wall along with another colleague.

 _So it's true, the police is with him,_ he wondered, worried. _Just how many policemen are effectively working with this guy?_

"We are very happy to see you ag…", the man started with a trembling voice.

"Got no time for this", Shigaraki growled. "Gimme the clothes."

The police officer nodded frantically, evidently scared by the latter. He went to a closet and took two black cloaks with a hood. He gave them to the villain with a tremulous hand. The latter took it aggressively from him.

"Now open the fucking door", he barked.

The policeman immediately obeyed. With a chip of his own, that he used with a circular gesture towards the wall, he opened it: it was in fact a sliding door.

The two teens passed next to the two police officers. Todoroki observed that they were trembling from fear. At the same moment they went across the wall, it was immediately closed. Apparently the two men wanted nothing more than to protect themselves by being far from the blue haired.

Shigaraki put the cloak on and gave the other one to Todoroki, silently ordering him to put it on too. The latter did and he followed the blue haired reluctantly. He felt a heavy weight on his chest: on one side, the only thing he wanted was to be with Midoriya. But on the other side, he had the duty to save Inko, or his boyfriend would never recover from the pain of losing her. To achieve this, he had no other choice than to follow the villain. So he sighed and kept walking.

The metallic sliding door led to an ample room. Todoroki observed that it connected the house through six other doors, as well as two sets of stairs. Todoroki counted the number of floors they led to: five. To their right, there was a living room composed by twelve big, black sofas in total, divided into three groups of four, that were disposed like a square around three short, wooden tables. They were all empty. Todoroki wondered where the people that occupied them were, but Shigaraki didn't give him much time to think, because he was walking to an open door that was in front of the metallic wall they had come from, separated from it by seven or eight meters.

When they entered the room the blue haired was heading at, Todoroki saw a wide, rectangular dining table from which he quickly counted its chairs: eight on the length, six on the width. Fourty-eight in total. _Just how many police officers reunite in this house to serve Shigaraki as his accomplices?,_ he wondered, raising an eyebrow.

But once again, the villain didn't give him much time to think. He opened a small door that was at the end of the dining room, and Todoroki realised they were outside the house, at the countryside landscape. The teen followed Shigaraki, walking on dry grass, and arriving in front of a large and tall white wall, accessible through a metallic, black door. Todoroki was intrigued by the sounds that were coming from behind it: it felt like a group of people -yes, they were definitely human voices, and they seemed to be... suffering. They seemed to be in a lot of pain: there were cries and shrieks of what the teen identified as despair.

Shigaraki took a necklace he was wearing under his shirt and opened the metallic door with a chip that was hanging from it. When he saw what was behind it, Todoroki's eyes widened in horror while he looked around him.

The wall held inside a square structure made of three other wide, white walls. Inside of it, a crowd of anorexic persons -women, men, children- were hitting those, or walking like zombies in a tiresome manner, as if they were following something invisible in front of them. Some others, on the contrary, were running in erratic circles, screaming their lungs out. Many were walking with their eyes tightly closed, as if they were trying to escape behind their lids the reality they were living in. Others seemed to be desperately trying to stop listening to the sound of the crowd or maybe stop hearing an idea inside their brains by taking their hands to their ears. A few were sitting down on the floor hugging themselves or others that were next to them, apparently trying to bring some human warmth to the conditions they were in. All of them seemed to be cold by the way they were trembling - _or maybe terrified_ , Todoroki thought-, and all of them were emitting distressed cries. The was a sort of collective hysteria reigning the atmosphere.

The binary colored haired's eyes rapidly noticed all these desperate situations, and he suddenly realised that with their entry inside the building they had caught the attention of a few people. This group ran towards the two teens, and kneeled before them, speaking in an unintelligible and begging manner with their palms together, as if they were praying. Disgusted, Shigaraki put his hand on the face of the man that was nearest to him, and activated his quirk. The man barely had time to scream in pain that his brain had already been reduced to dust, his body falling on the ground with a thud. Terrified, the others gasped and moved away from the villain, scared to suffer the same fate as their comrade. In their escape, a few fell to the floor, trying to get up immediately after in order to be as far as possible from the blue haired.

"Where…" Todoroki murmured. "Where the fuck are we", he finally asked aloud.

Shigaraki, who was leading the way towards another one of the walls, looked at the binary colored haired teen, and sniggered.

"This is a concentration and extermination camp. For the quirkless."

Todoroki froze.

The villain laughed gleefully. "Yes, your little boyfriend could be here, if it wasn't for that bastard of All Might", he nodded, reading the teen's thoughts. Todoroki didn't quite understand the reference to the number one hero, but gulping, he chose to just follow the evil teen.

They were getting closer to a wooden, big cottage. Shigaraki opened its door, and creaking, it revealed something that petrified Todoroki.

The ceiling was very high, and a trembling lamp illuminated the room dimly. But the teen clearly distinguished that before him, there was an immense pile of human bodies. All of them dressed in clothes of all colors that they would have used on any ordinary day, except that it wasn't an ordinary day for them. Their figures were weak, their arms and legs skinny, their faces emaciated, their eyes sunken inside their orbits. Some of these eyes were closed, while others were wide open with what Todoroki recognized as terror. And there were many whose faces he couldn't even see, because they were crushed by the multiplicity of other bodies. Trembling, the teen's eyes travelled progressively the pile from the bottom to the top.

"Those are all dead", Shigaraki indifferently explained. "Now we have to look for the fat lady. She should be here." Then an evil smile curved his lips. "We will find her unless she has been squashed by the others."

This statement froze Todoroki. If what the blue haired was saying was true, then they wouldn't even be sure that Inko had died. And he would've entered the lion's cave for nothing, having abandoned Midoriya... certainly for ever. Now realization crept into him. Was Shigaraki going to be loyal to his own word and let him go after they realised that Inko was no longer alive?

"What…" Todoroki gulped. "What will happen to these bodies?", he said in a tone that wanted to sound confident.

Shigaraki was studying the pile, very concentrated. "They will be used to provide energy to all the houses of the city", he said absent-mindedly. "As charbon." Then he looked at Todoroki angrily. "Hey, bastard! Help me find the woman, I'm not doing this alone!"

Todoroki shivered, and then looked at the many bodies that were before him, trying to identify each of their faces. He started from the bottom. For most of them, he didn't recognize anyone, which made the tight knot in his stomach feel a little bit lighter; yet he certainly felt deeply sorry for all of them. He was hardly trying to repel the distress that was forming in his insides from seeing all of these poor persons dead, having done any crime, but instead nothing else other than being born quirkless. And each time his eyes looked at the visages of these miserable people, his heart skipped a beat, because he was terrified that the next one would be Inko's.

There was a moment where he couldn't really see the faces anymore, because they were too up high. Apparently this happened to Shigaraki as well, because with a raging roar, he put his hands on the bodies that were right in front of him and disintegrated them, in a failed attempt to make the ones on the top fall neatly on the pile and not on top of the two teens. The stack lost its balance and it menaced to smash them, many bodies falling from it to where they were. To avoid this, Todoroki instinctively made a big ice barrier that stopped those. He was surprised that his hands didn't hurt; apparently Recovery Girl had done a good job.

"This is useless", Shigaraki hissed with fury, unharmed because of the binary colored haired's protection. "I don't think think we will find her here!", he bellowed. "She's probably dead anyway!"

Todoroki's heart stopped. What was he going to do? What if Inko was really dead but they would never find out? How was he going to tell Midoriya? He took his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something, anything. _Inko can't be dead… She can't…_

Intuitively, Todoroki followed Shigaraki, who was angrily getting out of the wooden cottage. His heart felt heavy with anguish. He looked around him, and with despair, he saw all the anorexic bodies of the people trapped inside the camp.

"Shigaraki… Do these people even eat?" he inquired, observing the persons that tried to avoid them, having seen the villain's lethal power.

"No", Shigaraki answered indifferently, heading to the structure's black door. "They are not given any food. They come here to die, actually. Usually they don't last more than a few weeks. They have access to water, you see" -the villain indicated a very narrow river that was about ten meters away from them- "so they last a big longer; only not all of them can drink it. A few are killed by the others before attempting to do it because sometimes, when it's too hot, there's just not enough water." He laughed.

"So… They either kill each other or you kill them?" Todoroki offered, trying to sound cool.

"Yup. Or they commit suicide. It happens a lot. The cottage we just entered -if you activate a button, gas is emanated from ten turbines placed at the ceiling. As well as the highest ranks of my accomplices at the police, I have the power to activate it myself!" Shigaraki said proudly.

Todoroki looked at him in disbelief. It was as if the villain was a little boy with a new, super cool toy, that wasn't meant to kill people _gasified_. The latter seemed delighted to have been trust with this much responsibility.

Todoroki turned his gaze away from him and continued walking. Instead, he looked at the people around him. _The quirkless_. Did they have any way of getting out? Apparently no, the walls were too high. And the teen observed the material they were made of was too even, making it hard for someone to escalate them, since there was nothing to hold on to to propel their bodies upwards. Moreover, the black door could only be entered with a chip. And on top of all, evidently not any of them had a quirk, which made it painful to realize that this camp was perfectly designed for them: it put in evidence the complete lack of power these individuals had. All they could do, was kill each other, be killed by the rest, kill themselves and, of course, _mourn_. And with Shigaraki's surveillance, he realised with his heart feeling heavy that he couldn't do anything himself to liberate them.

Todoroki looked outside the walls. These were high, but he could still see the imposing wooden house that was invisible to anyone who wasn't part of the police staff and Shigaraki, and to which he had had access to thanks to the latter. There was a balcony at the highest floor, which called his attention because of the movement of two persons. And suddenly, his heart stopped.

One of those figures seemed to be a policeman, because he had a dark blue uniform, as did the others of his institution.

But the other one, was a plump, short lady, with a very distinctive green hair.

The teen breathed the air he was holding.

Inko. She was alive.

* * *

 _This story will be complete soon. There are only two more chapters left._

 _I'd be so happy to read your reviews about this new chapter! Let me know what you think!_

 _Please favorite/follow :)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Fire**

All Might was impatiently tapping with his left shoe the dry land of the countryside.

He had been urgently called by his student, Uraraka Ochako, who had asked him to follow Todoroki Shoto from the hospital where young Midoriya was staying at to be healed.

The blond hero had paid numerable visits to his apprentice while he was in induced coma. Todoroki had hurriedly -as if he felt he didn't have much time left to ask for help from the pro hero- explained to him everything they had been up to and the recent periculous events that had marked their lives. He had told him about Shigaraki, his appearance at Midoriya's apartment, the harm he had made to them. He had mentioned the villain's alliance with the police; the fact that this explained why none of these functionaries was protecting Midoriya's, Yaoyorozu's and his house even though they had been told that, after the episode with the League of Villains, they were going to be safely guarded by them. He quickly had clarified that Tsuragamae was not being part of the plotting. Breathlessly, he had finished with Inko's sudden disappearance, from which he had known because aunt Sakura had called Midoriya on his phone which the binary colored haired had answered, and that she had been missing for several days. All Might had frowned, worried, wondering what the answer to this whole ordeal the teens were submerged in was. He had felt disappointed with himself: he was number one hero and yet he was incapable of protecting his pupil. And he had been frustrated to not have made it to the hospital to see Midoriya wake up, because apparently he had just been awake for less than half an hour.

Uraraka had explained to the the pro that Shigaraki had appeared inside the bedroom, and that Todoroki had asked to follow him to see Midoriya's mother. "Apparently she will be dead soon, or she already is", the girl had told the him, distressed.

Thanks to his supreme powers, All Might, quick as lightning, had been able to reach the hospital in a few minutes, and running a little distance, he had seen the figures of the two teens in the dark of the night: Shigaraki Tomura and Todoroki Shoto. He had started walking a little retreated to avoid being seen by them.

"Kenji Tsuragamae", he had called his colleague, whispering in order to remain unheard by the latters. "I have a very delicate mission here." He quickly explained everything: a fraction of the police was involved with All For One's protégé in a plot he didn't have information about, and because of the nature of the alliance it had to be regarded as quickly and carefully as possible. He told the dog hero that he had a hint to where their lair was. "Please come with reinforcement." He sent him his location with his phone. "I'm calling Cementos, Gang Orca and Midnight as well. Be quick", he whispered imperatively.

"Copy that", Kenji Tsuragamae had answered. "I'll do it immediately."

All Might had nodded. "Thank you."

Then the blond had called the other mentioned heros; and now, they were all standing like an army next to him. Cementos, Blue Jeanist, Mountlady, Principal Nezu, Gran Torino, and hundreds of others had joined him.

But the thing was that, to their great disarray and frustration, they had seen how the two teens had been engulfed by an invisible force before they could reach them.

The heroes had nonetheless not lost time trying to identify the nature of the said force.

First, Mountlady had risen to her fullest height, to see with perspective what they were confronting. But, surprised, she hadn't seen anything. Angry, she had smashed with her left foot the part where the force was supposed to be and where the two teens had vanished. She had done nothing more than move a lot of sand, dirtying a few of her colleagues.

Then, Elektros, number 31 hero whose quirk was to electrify -the same as Kaminari, but he was a professional and didn't have the same inconvenients that the blond teen had-, had activated it, with not any more success than his colleague previously: there was nothing to conduct his electricity because there simply was nothing to be gripped. He had sighed, sad that he was not useful.

Afterwards, Best Jeanist had proposed that maybe this was a more meticulous matter. So with his penetrating and accurate fibers, he had tried to detect the force -without getting a grasp of anything. Exasperated, he had thought that he couldn't believe his power was not effective in this occasion.

From then on the heroes' attempts had become more brute and clumsy. Cementos had tried to collapse whatever there was there with successive constructions that were supposed to be aiming the _thing,_ unsuccessfully. Aqua, heroine number 20 whose quirk consisted in controlling water, tried to wetten it, just to see if there was some sort of reaction to it; _nothing_. And then others tried to knock it, burn it, destroy it, tear it apart, _without any other success._

Finally, All Might had tried to throw a smash at it, but his gleaming fist hadn't had contact with anything else than a colossal mass of sand that had the crowd coughing for a few minutes.

Desperation could be smelled in the atmosphere and frustrated grunts and whining voices could be heard. Questions about how they had been woken up at this hour -5 am-, and for what purpose, if there was any. What were they supposed to do? They had been trying for hours to discover where the teens had gone. They had no clue about it whatsoever.

They were called to this mission because they had been told it was a key one, very important; but the majority of them didn't even _know_ what they were up to. Only the better ranked heroes had access to that information.

And besides, there were so many things they could be doing at this time other than just standing in that plain, countryside landscape trying to uncover an invisible force that simply wouldn't be brought to light. So many more lives were in danger and they were just _there_ , losing time!

"Hey, I think there are people who need us more right now than this pointless quest!", someone yelled, and there was a roar of approval from many others.

But suddenly, the crowd fell completely silent: just before them, out of thin air, had appeared a flame.

* * *

Shigaraki used the chip that hang from his necklace to open again the metallic black door. He headed back to the big wooden house, and Todoroki followed him. The latter felt lighter now. He had seen Inko was indeed alive.

Before reaching the small door that led to the manor, Todoroki asked Shigaraki:

"By the way, why are we wearing cloaks?"

The villain stopped his pace. Without looking at Todoroki, he answered in a hushed tone: "You're not supposed to be here."

"Why? You seem to be the one ruling the house", Todoroki sarcastically said.

"Lower your tone!", the villain glared. The he let out a hiss of frustration. "I'm not the one in charge of everything", he said elusively.

Then Todoroki eyes brightened in understanding: All for One. He was the one that was leading.

"Don't make any sign that could put you in evidence", Shigaraki looked at him feverishly. He slowly extended his hand towards the teen's neck. "No one can know you're here."

Todoroki took the blue haired's arm and increased the temperature of his palms menacingly. This time he was in a cooler mood and he wouldn't let the villain touch his neck again. "If I was found, would that be bad for me… or for you?"

Shigaraki stopped his intention of strangling Todoroki, letting his hand loose. The binary colored haired teen let go of him. Both of them understood they had to negotiate.

"It will be bad for the both of us", Shigaraki finally sentenced. "Trust me. Try not to be seen. Besides, we didn't find the fat woman so she's probably dead." Todoroki gulped at this. It wasn't true. What could he do to find her? "So this is the plan. We will go back to the house and leave unnoticed. Whatever wrong movement we do, we're dead. Understood?"

"If I wasn't allowed to be here, then why did you bring me in the first place?" Todoroki asked, frowning, without answering the question.

Shigaraki hissed of fury. "Honestly? I just wanted revenge. I wanted that bastard of Midoriya to be absolutely certain that his mother was dead. In was an impulsive thing. And…", he hesitated a few seconds. "I… I really want you to be my accomplice. We could do such great things. Join me, join the freedom of not giving a fuck about other people's sakes." The villain blushed because of his begging tone. "We could be free, together", his eyes shone.

Todoroki stared blankly at him. "I don't think this is the time _or_ place to discuss this."

Shigaraki remained silent for a few seconds, thinking the binary colored haired certainly had a point. He blushed. _Never again shall I beg someone_ , he told himself severely. He had done because he had lost so many followers... It had been out of desperation... But he would not do it again. He shook his head.

Without another word, he turned around and entered the house, and Todoroki did the same. The dining room they were at was empty, and the villain let go a sigh of relief. He looked at his watch, and Todoroki thought that he probably was checking if there were going to be other police functionaries at that hour working inside the manor. Shigaraki slowly went to the door that led to the wide living room at the entry of the house, hoping it would be as empty as the one they were in… Yet they did not have the same luck: three men in dark blue uniforms were talking in a very serious tone, standing next to the couches that were nearer to the entry wall. One of them, the tallest, seemed to lead the conversation, because the others were shyly nodding and were almost crouching down at the authority that emanated from him.

"Quickly! Hide!" Shigaraki hissed to Todoroki. The teen saw the entry wall where they had come from was open -probably because the three mentioned men had just entered- and he rapidly refugiated there. He was conscious that he had probably been seen, but he had acted instinctively and it was the first place he had seen other than the dining room -that would mean going back to the concentration camps, which he didn't really look forward to. He surreptitiously looked back at Shigaraki, who had taken off his hood and had gone to join the three police officer's conversation.

"Mr. Shigaraki, you are back", a tremulous voice came from behind Todoroki. He recognized the voice of the man who had opened the wall for them. _Shigaraki?_ Before turning around, he stared in disbelief: if the guards thought he was the villain… then he could take great advantage of this. He couldn't believe his luck: this really was a good starting point for his quest for Inko. He made sure the hood covered his face while he realised, with a smile, that he was wearing black trousers with black sneakers just as the blue-haired was. He turned around slowly, and preparing his best imitation of Shigaraki's dark snigger and voice, he said: "Yup, I'm back. Need your help now."

The two men stared at him, trembling, waiting for his orders. Todoroki thought that if he wanted to make this more credible, he had to act like an asshole.

"I said _now_!" he barked.

His interlocutors nodded frantically but for a few seconds stayed quiet. Then one of them stammered: "Of c-course, Mr. Shi-Shigaraki. Wha-what do you want?"

"I want you to take me to Inko Midoriya's cell", Todoroki answered coldly.

The two men looked at each other.

"The new recruit?", one of them asked.

"Yes, fourth floor, room n°422", the other one answered hurriedly. He clearly wanted to give Todoroki a fast answer.

"Well then, take me there", the teen said. Then he realised he was being too nice so he added, growling: "Now!"

The tallest of the guards ran to the end of the room, on the wall's -that was in fact a sliding door- left. Todoroki followed him and discovered there was a metallic elevator he hadn't been able to see before because its color -it was the same as the rest of the room- and its distance from the front entry door. The man clicked on its button, that became illuminated by a red light, to call the machine. Then, when it got to the first floor, the doors opened, inviting the interlocutors to come.

It seemed that the policeman that did not click the button felt he didn't have the responsibility to come, since his colleague had taken care of the situation, and he was letting out a sigh of relief. But a severe glare from the latter made him enter hurriedly the elevator, who was telling him something like 'don't you dare leave me alone with this guy' with his eyes. While the door closed, Todoroki looked at them; at their pale faces, their trembling figures. Just how evil could Shigaraki be to have these two grown-up, strong men so scared?

The elevator stopped with a two toned melody in the fourth floor. Todoroki and the guards got down from it and one of them led the way with a hurried pace through a wide corridor. To his right, the teen could see black doors with odd numbers, starting from 401. To his left, the same black doors, but this time with even numbers, beginning with 402.

410… 415… Todoroki looked from left to right their progress to Inko's cell, his heart hammering against his chest. He just hoped they would find her there and that she hadn't been taken to the balcony to…

He shook his head, repelling the idea of having lost her. Now he had to think clearly. Because, when he finally would be with Inko, how the _heck_ would they get out of this horrid place?

Then he felt his heart sink.

Inko was being dragged by the man who was with her in the balcony back to her cell -alive.

Now Todoroki knew he had to play his cards well, using Shigaraki's authority to gain the woman's freedom.

"From now on I'm the one in charge of her", he announced with a harsh tone indicating the green haired woman with his finger, making his best to keep Shigaraki's voice and that the cloak was covering his face.

The officer that was with Inko raised his eyebrows questioningly at Todoroki. He seemed quite young, just a few years older than the latter. "May I ask who you are?"

Todoroki faked a snigger. "Someone of your range shouldn't even been asking. Give her to me. _Now_ ", he hissed aggressively.

From under his hood, Todoroki could see that Inko's emeralds were wide from shock and terror.

"It's Mr. Shi-Shigaraki", stammered one of the guards that came with the teen. The other one nodded frantically.

The binary colored haired ignored the three policemen and instead took Inko from the arm violently, wincing at the gesture; he really didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't raise suspicions by acting kindly. The woman let out a small cry. He took her towards the direction where she was coming from, quickly thinking to form a plan in his mind: they had go to go back to the balcony. They had advanced a few meters when suddenly, a strong wind pushed them, making them fall on their knees. The policeman that was with Inko came to them walking slowly, and when he was at the teen's height, he brutally took Todoroki's hood off, revealing his white and red locks that had nothing to do with Shigaraki's blue hair.

All of the interlocutors present in the conversation looked shocked at the teen.

"Shoto!" Inko let out a strangled cry of disbelief.

The two guards of the wall pointed an accusing finger at him: "You liar! You are not Mr. Shigaraki!" They headed towards him heatedly.

The policeman who was guarding Inko smiled triumphantly, and taking Todoroki from his hair, he forced him to stand up.

"And… you are?"

Todoroki realised he was cornered. So he shut his eyes tightly and reacted instinctively. Understanding that this was a dangerous situation and that their priority was to escape, he took the man's arm and froze him completely, knowing that this wouldn't last long because he seemed to have a very powerful wind quirk. Then he shot two lines of fire at the guards who had almost reached him, and they comically let out a high-pitched scream, running away from the group unharmed. The binary colored haired had meant to do this to scare them, but horrified, he realised he had lit up the walls. Yet now was not time to think. He had to get Inko out of there alive.

"INKO, RUN!", he screamed. The woman obeyed immediately and he followed her. Hoping with all his heart that the cells were empty, he turned around to shoot more fire at the walls. "We have to get to the balcony!"

"Okay!", the green haired woman answered immediately, and determinedly, she led the way to climb a staircase, while Todoroki was still using his fire to eliminate their trail and avoid being followed. Once on the fifth floor, they didn't have to run much more to get to their destination. There was just a wooden door between them and the balcony.

But seeing this, Inko's color drained from her face. "We can't enter", she said, panicking. "Shoto, we need the small black box..."

"What? What do you mean?", Todoroki answered desperately.

"I mean that the policeman had the device to open this door and..."

Suddenly, Inko and him were thrown aggressively to the floor by a wind again. It brought the smell of burned wood and both of them could hear the crackling of the flames, which nonetheless did not stop the officer that had just thrown his quirk against them again. The man walked calmly towards them.

"Boy", he said to Todoroki. "If you want to burn this place down, I wouldn't mind. I'd be happy to help, actually."

Todoroki looked at him astonished.

"And why would you", he barked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I don't like people getting killed this way", the man simply said, making a gesture towards where the concentration camp was. "My family is quite poor and I joined the police to have access to all the insurance it gives you, such as free health system, education, good salary, etc., so I have been able to maintain them. But this is not what I expected. That is why I have been delaying this woman's execution", he said indicating Inko with his chin.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Todoroki frowned.

"I think it's better for you to trust me, because we are both very strong. You see, my wind is very powerful." To demonstrate this, he threw his quirk at the fire, which was partially blown away. Then he renewed his gesture and wall of the corridor they had come from was torn apart with a loud _crack_. Inko and Todoroki's eyes opened wide in surprise. "To put it bluntly, if we got engaged in a fight, I really don't think one of us would survive. So it's just better for you if we just cooperate with each other and you let you just let me help."

Todoroki looked at him, frowning in concentration. He still wasn't very convinced.

"And" -the man said taking his hand to his pocket- "I have the device to open that door" -he indicated the wooden door that led to the balcony- "so basically without me you would just die carbonized after this captivating show of fire you just started."

This statement and the fact that his flames were getting closer to where they were, from behind the man that wanted to be their ally, finally convinced him to accept the latter's treat.

"Okay", he said. "But let's go! NOW!"

Obedient, the man had taken the device from the small black box and opened the door to the balcony. Breathless, Todoroki ran and touched the railing. He briefly contemplated the white building of the concentration camp; from there, he could distinguish very well all he had seen when being inside of it: the zombie-like walks of the quirkless, their erratic runs, their hugs to themselves or to the others, and above all, the distressing mourning melody of their cries... Closing his eyes tightly and opening them again, he tried to concentrate in the plan he had in mind, looking at the dry grass of the first floor. He gripped the railing firmly. From his hands started to emanate a colossal ice structure that was inclined to the first floor, sufficiently broad for the three of them to use it at the same time.

"Listen, this is a giant slide!", he quickly explained. "We will land next to those walls!" Still building his construction, he indicated the camp. "This is going to be dangerous because we're in the fifth floor, so you have to be very attentive! When I say jump, you jump, or else you'll be devoured by the fire!"

He looked at the fire and calculated they still had time to do these maneuvers. He modeled his creation, making sure it was steep enough to get to the bottom but sufficiently horizontal to be as safe as possible. Then, satisfied, he turned around and said: "Inko, come and jump!"

The green haired got up quickly and took Todoroki's extended hand. She climbed the railing and with a _swoosh_!, she started the traject to the first floor on the slide.

Then Todoroki looked at their new ally. He seemed to be having a sentimental moment with himself, because he was looking at the flames, hypnotized, with a somewhat regretful expression.

"Watch out! You're too close to the fire! JUMP!" Todoroki screamed to him.

If it hadn't been for this call and a couple of seconds, the man wouldn't have been spared by the fire. He shook his head and went to the railing, climbing it and going down the slide. Todoroki was the last one to do it, when the fire was a bit less than a meter away from him.

While the binary colored haired was making his traject on the slide, he started to get wet: his ice was melting. He panicked; he was at the third floor and a fall from this height could be serious, so he renewed his ice quirk to reconstruct the structure. Finally, he landed on the floor next to Inko and the man, just a few seconds after the latter.

He quickly got up, and looked behind him, at the wooden house. His flames were reflected in his heterochromatic, shocked gaze. Both the fourth and fifth floors were on fire.

He looked at his comrades, who were also looking at the building. Guilt invaded him and he timidly asked the man who was next to him: "Were there more prisoners inside the cells?"

"Why does it matter? They would be already dead", the officer answered bluntly, not taking his eyes away from the view.

Todoroki's heart clenched. The man finally looked at him.

"No, there wasn't anybody in those cells. Just the woman you just saved."

The binary colored haired felt his lungs liberate from the weight that was pressing them.

"By the way, what's your name?", he asked the man.

"Inasa Yoarashi", the man answered, and he looked at the fire again.

* * *

The hundreds of heros saw the house materialize itself before their eyes. The fire coming from the inside was seemingly the key to crack the quirk that invisibilized it.

The first to make a move was All Might, who furiously punched with a smash the entry door, which was propelled several meters inside the house, destroying the metallic door, the sofas, the small tables, knocking down officers, tearing down the dining room's door and table and finally demolishing the wall of the house right in front of Todoroki, Inasa and Inko who looked at it astound from the outside.

"Let's get these villains!", the blond hero exclaimed decidedly.

A roar of approval came from the crowd, and determined, the heroes entered the manor.

* * *

 _This is coming to an end ladies and gentlemen, there is only one chapter left (which I hope will be posted this month)!_

 _I'd love to read what you think of my more than a year long work. Please leave me your reviews!_

 _Favorite/follow :)_


End file.
